Princesse: Première partie
by Ysfrael
Summary: Moi Hermione Granger avais décrété que mon meilleur ami avait droit au bonheur: dès lors lui trouver une petite amie tombait sous le sens. Mon plan semblait parfait, mais j'avais oublié une chose essentielle: ne JAMAIS sousestimer Harry James Potter!
1. Une idée très Hermionesque

_**Princesse**_

**Nda : **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc une nouvelle histoire avec un nouveau style d'écriture. La plupart des fictions étant écrites sur un point de vue objectif, les récits à la première personne m'ont toujours déconcerté, si bien que je finissais par ne pas apprécier pleinement l'histoire. Cette histoire est donc une réconciliation pour moi (et j'espère pour vous si vous êtes dans le même cas) avec la narration subjective. Quoi de mieux que de travailler pendant de longues heures sur quelque chose qu'on n'apprécie pas pour se réconcilier avec ? Je tiens à vous préciser d'emblée, cependant - pour éviter une trop grande déception par la suite - que cette histoire sera victime d'une pause une fois que je serai à mi-chemin (les partiels arrivent incessamment sous peu T_T, je dois donc sacrifier une histoire, si je veux espérer continuer les autres!) et que je ne la reprendrai que pendant les vacances d'été (c'est bientôt quand même !). Cela explique pourquoi le titre est accolé d'un ' _Première partie' _qui a dû vous sembler particulièrement frustrant.

Cela ne vous empêchera pas, je l'espère d'apprécier cette première partie qui se veut désopilante (vous me direz si c'est réussi.)

Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une idée très Hermionesque**

Salut.

Mon nom est Hermione Granger, et ceci est mon récit de certains des événements qui ont conduit à ce jour, ainsi que ce que j'ai vu en ce jour qui est désormais aussi glorieux qu'il est illustre.

Seulement, contrairement à d'autres récits, je vais commencer par vous révéler un secret – et comment être une Je-sais-tout autoritaire a pu réellement embarrasser quelques filles, ainsi que moi-même, et aurait pu avoir de bien pires répercussions que cela en a réellement eu.

Ce fut l'épisode qui m'apprit une chose plus que toutes autres, et c'était de ne jamais, au grand jamais, sous-estimer Harry James Potter.

Voici donc mon mémoire et le rapport complet du développement de ce jour mémorable, et de comment j'y ai marché aveuglément, confortée dans l'idée que j'aidais mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Cela semblait tellement être une idée géniale.

Ron et moi avions franchi l'ultime cap, pour ainsi dire, et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse. Ron avait avec certitude passé le stade de son développement libellé _crétinisme égocentrique _– ce qui était une bonne chose pour lui aussi, étant donné que je n'aurai jamais franchi cette dite ligne s'il avait continué à croire que tout tournait autour de sa personne.

Donc, j'étais heureuse, satisfaite, et de l'avis de certaines personnes, beaucoup plus détendue que je ne l'avais jamais été. Eh oui, non seulement je faisais une blague une fois par semaine – au plus grand choc de certains qui resteront anonymes – mais j'ai même joué un tour à quelqu'un. Je suis certaine que Drago retrouvera l'usage de son équipement principal à un certain stade de sa vie. Hmm, je dis tour, revanche serait le mot le plus approprié. Je suis peut-être une Sang-de-bourbe, mais je ne suis sûrement pas une catin.

J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un aurait dû me séduire bien des années plus tôt.

Je me suis retenue de leur jeter un sort.

Cela amène mes pensées vers mon meilleur ami au monde, Harry James Potter.

Il était bien trop crispé à mon goût.

Bien sûr, il avait tout le truc du ' dois sauver le monde' bien campée sur ses épaules, mais il l'avait déjà fait à présent. Et il était toujours le même garçon adorable que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois quand il m'a sauvé la vie tant d'années auparavant. Il était innocent et attachant, et d'une certaine manière complètement naïf lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous, les filles. La seule différence était qu'il était à présent proche du mètre quatre-vingt-dix et qu'il pouvait soulever Malefoy d'une main et le tenir à bout de bras tandis que la fouine pendillait comme un gigot.

Harry n'aimait pas que quelqu'un m'insulte, surtout pas un Malefoy.

Voldemort était mort, plus mort que mort. De même que Malefoy senior – au grand ravissement de Drago qui avait hérité de la fortune familiale – ainsi que de nombreux Mangemorts notoires. D'après ce que je sais, ce fut dégoûtant, ce fut horrible, et cela se réduisit à une bataille de volontés. Voldemort pensait qu'il pouvait l'emporter, Harry décida qu'il allait l'emporter, et personne sur cette Terre ne peut faire changer d'Harry lorsqu'il décide quelque chose. Le petit chenapan s'est éclipsé et est parti tuer Voldemort par lui-même. Dumbledore avait laissé des plans avec des notes sur la location des autres Horcruxes, et l'Ordre du Phénix les avait trouvés et détruits.

Harry le découvrit, et le jour même de sa découverte, il sauta sur un balai et partit à la chasse. Nous n'étions au courant de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne le jour suivant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et un sautillement allègre caractérisant ses pas.

« Voldemort est mort » annonça-t-il jovialement. « Vous trouverez son corps et ceux de la plupart de ses Mangemorts les plus importants dans un vieux Manoir sur Church Lane à Ascot. Bon je suis crevé, alors je vais aller faire une sieste. » Il fit volte-face et sortit, avant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse même réagir à ce qu'il avait dit, ou au fait qu'il était recouvert de sang et de morceaux dont je préférerais ne pas penser.

Je fus la première à bondir de ma chaise, et fut suivie de près par Ron et plusieurs autres. Utilisant mon intelligence rendue célèbre, j'attrapai Ron, et le traînai à travers quelques raccourcis, et nous émergeâmes juste au moment où Harry disparaissait dans la salle de bains que nous partagions. Sans hésitation, je poussai Ron à l'intérieur et scellai les portes.

« Hermione » protesta Harry. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. »

« En effet » agréai-je. « Tu en as salement besoin. Ne te dérange pas pour moi. » Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que je le laisse se dérober hors de mon champ de vision. J'avais besoin d'une explication.

« Ron » tenta encore Harry.

Mon amour savait quand discuter et quand il ne le fallait pas.

« Laisse tomber Harry. » conseilla-t-il. « Elle ne va nulle part. »

Ce qui était vrai, même si je n'approuvai pas vraiment le pronom employé. Hermione n'est pas un nom si compliqué que ça tout de même.

Harry enleva sa robe, et puis son t-shirt, avant de lever les yeux.

« Jalousie ? » demanda-t-il à Ron alors que ses mains se posaient sur son pantalon.

« Nan, plus maintenant. » dit Ron. « Si elle te voulait, elle t'aurait eu tout comme elle m'a eu. »

Harry sourit et je hochai la tête ravie de sa perspicacité. Harry se déshabilla complètement, et je devins la première femme adulte à le voir nu. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure, j'imagine qu'il sait que nous sommes frère et sœur, euh - je suis sa sœur, et Ron est son frère, je ne suis évidemment pas la sœur de Ron, puisque cela aurait été de l'inceste. C'était soit ça, ou Harry était trop fatigué pour argumenter davantage.

Il sauta dans la douche pendant que je me tournai vers Ron.

« Nous sommes libres. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Juste par égard pour moi, peux-tu ne pas l'enlacer avant qu'il ne soit habillé ? » Ron posa la question avec une expression espiègle sur son visage.

Je lui souris en retour et commençai à enlever ma robe.

« Déshabille-toi, nous parlerons dans le bain. »

Il opina et obtempéra, ne laissant plus que son short sur lui. Je restai en soutien-gorge et culotte plus par égard pour Harry que pour moi. Ron ouvrit les robinets, et bien vite, nous ne retrouvions dans l'eau.

Peu de temps après Harry nous rejoignit des gouttes d'eau encore présentes sur sa peau suite à sa douche et je découvris que mon soutien gorge n'aimait pas l'eau.

Harry roula des yeux à mon encontre en me voyant me trémousser d'inconfort.

« Vas-y. » dit-il avec un soupir. « Je ne suis plus à cela près de toute façon. »

« Merci. »

J'enlevai l'objet susmentionné et m'émerveillait à l'idée que j'étais pratiquement nue dans une baignoire bouillante en compagnie d'un Ron presque nu et d'un Harry Potter totalement nu. Il y a un an de cela, les chances que cela se produise étaient les mêmes que Rogue joignant le ballet. Mais j'ai mûri durant l'année – pas seulement physiquement, bien que ce fut probablement l'élément catalyseur – mais aussi mentalement. Parfois vous devez accepter que vous ne pouvez pas remporter toutes les batailles. Une elfe de maison nommée Leena me l'a appris. Je l'avais piégée pour forcer sa liberté. Elle s'était alors mise à boire peu de temps après, et pendant un moment il fut très incertain si elle allait survivre ou pas. Harry l'a sauvée – il fait ça beaucoup – et elle travaille maintenant pour lui.

Cela prit à Ron et Harry beaucoup d'efforts pour me faire surmonter ce que j'avais presque fait – et cela requis une longue discussion avec l'elfe en question et Dobby pour que je puisse le faire. C'est une leçon que je n'oublierai jamais.

Ron, Harry et moi étions devenus beaucoup plus proches depuis lors – nous avons vus chacun d'entre tous en divers états d'habillement étant donné que j'ai reçu la chambre de Préfète-en-Chef et Harry, celle de Préfet-en-Chef et nous partagions une salle de bains et un salon. Après un certain temps vous devenez habitué aux états de nudité accidentels, tout particulièrement comme Ron dort avec moi – oh, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il s'est arrangé avec Harry afin que personne ne l'apprenne. Et bien sûr, dès que vous parlez de briser les règles à Harry, ses yeux pétillent, son cerveau s'allume, et la solution n'est rien d'autre que brillante.

« Alors, Potter, explique. » fut tout ce que je dis.

Et il le fit. Pendant trente minutes il demeura assis, sa tête rejetée en arrière et des larmes coulant sur son visage, alors qu'il récitait d'une voix monocorde avec exactitude comment il avait vaincu Voldemort. Je ne vais pas ressasser ces souvenirs. Ron et moi sommes les deux seules personnes qui sauront jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé, et c'est suffisant. A la fin, nous nous sommes étreints, et Harry commença à lâcher du lest.

Aussi fort qu'il puisse être physiquement - et c'est sacrément fort – il l'est encore plus mentalement. Tous ces tourments endurés durant son enfance et les choses telles que la mort de Cédric et Sirius l'ont forcé à devenir l'adulte qu'il est.

Nous sortîmes du bain, accordant à présent une certaine considération à la modestie, et Ron et moi nous rendîmes dans notre chambre, et Harry dans la sienne.

Lorsque nous en ressortîmes, habillés, nous nous étreignîmes de nouveau, et nous retournâmes à nos vies.

Il y eut beaucoup de conversations à ce sujet entre nous qui durèrent jusqu'aux alentours de Noël afin de combattre certains des démons de Harry, et nous devînmes tous plus proches grâce à cela.

Les requêtes pour des précisions concernant cette nuit fatidique, furent catégoriquement refusées, et j'écrivis une version très édulcorée pour les personnes qui avaient réellement besoin de savoir. Et ce fut tout.

Après Noël, Ron et moi prîmes un peu de temps pour nous et Harry s'écarta, désirant un peu de temps pour juste être Harry – nous n'étions plus inquiets pour lui, et en outre, nous appréciions l'opportunité d'explorer notre relation.

Voilà tout le contexte de l'histoire dont vous avez besoin pour comprendre ce qu'était mon idée géniale. J'allais faire en sorte que Harry Potter ait une petite amie.

J'étais heureuse et comblée, et il devait donc l'être aussi. Après tout, il est jeune, riche, séduisant, poli, honorable, et légèrement timide. Et il supportait sans piper mot le fait que Ron et moi pouvions être très guimauve un instant pour devenir totalement physiques l'instant d'après. Et d'après ce que j'avais récemment découvert, il n'avait aucun lieu d'avoir honte de son corps.

Ce fut peu après Pâques, et cinq mois après la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, que je décidai que quelque chose devait être fait.

Harry était bien trop tendu à mon goût. Ce qui était quelque peu étrange, car il émulait fortement son père dernièrement – du moins c'est ce que quelques personnes m'avaient dit. Lorsqu'il me parle ou à Ron, il peut être drôle à en mourir, ou complètement charmant. En dehors de nous, à l'école, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, la moitié de l'école l'aime, et je suis littérale quand je dis la moitié de l'école. Tous les étudiants en dessous de la cinquième année connaissent Harry, il leur a parlé à tous, à une période ou à une autre, et ils savent qu'ils peuvent lui présenter leur problèmes les plus sérieux.

C'est seulement avec les classes plus élevées qu'il n'est pas aussi charmant, et vraiment, même alors, c'est avec les filles les plus âgées qu'il est le plus prudent. Excepté moi, et à l'occasion Ginny et Luna, il ne laisse jamais sortir le Harry Potter intérieur et espiègle quand elles sont à proximité.

Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'autant d'œstrogènes autour de moi m'horripilerait au plus haut point.

Cela m'amena à l'évidente conclusion que Harry avait réellement besoin d'une petite amie.

« Ron ? » appelai-je.

« Hermione ? » il leva les yeux et me sourit. C'est un sourire que j'adore il signifie qu'il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a, et qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me garder. Je l'aime, même si nous nous disputons parfois, parce qu'alors la séance de réconciliation est vraiment intense.

« Nous devons trouver une petite-amie à Harry. Il a vraiment besoin de se relâcher. »

Ron déposa son livre et leva les yeux vers moi.

« Oui. » approuva-t-il. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il relâche la pression – ou même s'il le fait – mais j'ai remarqué qu'il est assez tendu ces jours-ci. »

« C'est en partie dû au fait qu'il est vénéré. » la franchise m'obligea à admettre.

« Oui, mais bon, je suis toujours dans une bien meilleure humeur après nos étreintes, imagine ce que cela lui ferait. Qui as-tu à l'esprit ? Ginny ? »

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord avec ça ? » lui demandai-je. « Nous sommes tous devenus beaucoup plus proches ces neuf derniers mois, et assez désinvoltes avec nos apparences. Peux-tu supporter le fait de rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'ils sont intimes, ou Ginny torse-nue dans le bain ? »

Il ferma sa bouche et devint songeur. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand il a appris à faire ça – réellement penser avant de dire quelque chose, et je soupçonne que c'est dû à ce qu'à pu lui dire Harry un jour où les deux ont eu un léger désaccord qui en a résulté pour Ron avec un bleu à la joue qui a duré quelques heures.

« Tu sais, je crois que je le serais. Si toi et Harry, qui êtes aussi proches que moi et Ginny le sommes, pouvez le faire, alors je devrais être capable de le faire aussi. » Il fit une pause, « Si Ginny peut le gérer, c'est une autre histoire. »

« En effet. » approuvai-je. J'adore cette fille, mais elle a des problèmes. « Je ne pensais pas réellement à elle de toute manière – enfin, pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, Harry a aimé Cho et Ginny jusque là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron acquiesça.

« Il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de raisons pour Ginny, et je pense qu'une partie de l'histoire avec Cho était que Cédric l'avait, et qu'il avait beaucoup de considération pour Cédric. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, je pensais que nous devrions jeter toutes nos idées préconçues et faire ça logiquement. »

Ron soupira et me sourit d'un air taquin.

« Explique. »

« Nous découvrons quelle sorte de corps il apprécie, et ensuite nous lui trouvons la fille qui correspond. »

« D'accord, » dit lentement Ron, un signe indiquant qu'il pense que j'ai dû perdre un peu de ma raison entre mon cours d'Arithmancie et celui d'études de Runes, mais qu'il me soutiendra quoi qu'il en soit. « D'abord, je pensais que la personnalité était le plus important ? »

« Non, on essaie de faire en sorte qu'il passe de bons moments, pas qu'il se marrie. »

« Très bien, deuxièmement, comment allons-nous obtenir ces informations ? Nous savons tous les deux que Harry peut voir à travers moi en à peu près deux secondes et demie, et encore, s'il est fatigué. »

J'opinai d'un bref hochement de la tête Harry devenait de plus en plus observateur. Mais comme toujours, j'avais un plan pour ça. Pendant un bref moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté en considérant comment Ron prenait la situation avec à propos et perspicacité, soucieux du bien-être de notre meilleur ami et plus que désireux de lui venir en aide. Bien loin était le Ron de notre quatrième année, jaloux et boudeur, sans tact et plein de reproches. Bien que sa sollicitude et considération accrues à l'égard de Harry soient grandement liées à notre récent rapprochement, on ne pouvait dénier qu'il avait beaucoup mûri aux cours de ces derniers mois durant lesquels nous avons solidifié notre relation.

Réprimant un sourire, je me demandai comment ce nouveau Ron allait réagir face à la solution que j'allais lui présenter.

« Des magazines de charme. »

Ron cligna des yeux, puis devint blanc, puis rouge, puis cramoisi.

« QUOI ? » glapit-il.

Ca par contre, ça n'avait pas changé.

* * *

**Nda : **Pfiou ! J'ai réussi à finir dans les temps, comme promis (c'est toujours dimanche sur le site ^^) ! J'imagine même très bien certains d'entre vous s'extasier sur ce phénomène singulier (dans mon cas) et très (très) rare qu'est le fait d'être ponctuel. Mais là encore j'ai prévenu sur mon profil que j'étais en exams. Bref je n'écris pas cette note pour vous donner une excuse à deux sous sur mes parutions irrégulières mais plutôt pour vous parler des dites parutions. La prochaine sera donc le chapitre 6 de _Naissance d'un mage_ (cette semaine ou le week-end) puis le chapitre 16 d'_Une nouvelle vie_(j'avoue moi-même être très impatient de me remettre à bosser sur cette chouette histoire !) dans deux semaines. Je me mettrai finalement à travailler sur _Espoir _ une fois que tout ceci sera fait. Pour le chapitre deux de cette histoire, je le glisserai dans un interstice de temps quelque part avant le chapitre 16 d'_Une nouvelle vie_ ou après. Ca dépendra de vos réactions sur ce premier chapitre :D.

A dans quelques jours donc.


	2. Agir avec témérité

_**Princesse**_

**Chapitre 2 : Agir avec témérité **

« J'ai commandé quelques magazines. » expliquai-je. « Il y a un large éventail de choix, la plupart sont Moldus, alors c'est ce que j'ai commandé. »

« Tu as commandé des magazines pour adultes pour Harry ? »

Il peut être si adorablement lent parfois.

« Oui. » je marquai une pause. « Et j'en ai commandé quelques uns pour nous aussi. »

Les yeux de Ron se mirent à étinceler, et il perdit tout argument qu'il prévoyait d'utiliser pour protester contre mes actions.

« J'ai enchanté les pages. » continuai-je « Ainsi je serai en mesure de savoir quelle image il regarde le plus, et pendant combien de temps et ainsi de suite. Nous lui trouverons juste la fille qui correspondra le plus à Poudlard. »

Ron secoua lentement sa tête.

« Et comment allons-nous lui donner ces magazines ? »

« Facile. C'était à toi, mais je t'ai obligé à les jeter – tu les as reçu de Fred et Georges durant l'été. Et oui, tu seras embarrassé, comme il s'y attendra, étant donné qu'il s'agit de magazines pour adultes, donc il ne se rendra pas compte que tu mens. »

C'était une des phrases les plus circonvolutionnées qu'il m'ait été donnée de prononcer.

« Facile, » concéda-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas les lui donner ? »

« Je t'en prie. » répondis-je en roulant des yeux. « Hermione Granger avec ce genre de magazines ? Je ne pense pas. A présent, viens au lit. »

C'était un peu injuste de ma part de couper la conversation comme cela, mais on ne peut vraiment pas dire qu'il s'en plaignit.

Le lendemain, je me trouvais sous la cape d'invisibilité quand Harry entra dans notre salle commune de préfets.

« Harry. » le salua mon petit-ami nerveusement. « Je voulais te parler. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, regarde. » Ron lui passa la pile de magazines. J'avais été très exhaustive dans mon choix. L'âge allait de dix-huit à trente-quatre ans, et ils couvraient tous types de corps et d'héritage génétiques. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences entre les Japonaises, Vietnamiennes et Chinoises, mais je les avais quand même incluses.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux magazines, puis leva les yeux vers Ron.

« Tu fais collection ? »

Ron rougit furieusement.

« Mes frères me les ont donné. » expliqua-t-il. « Comme une espèce de farce bizarre pour m'attirer des ennuis avec Hermione. Eh bien, ça a marché. Elle les a trouvés, et m'a ordonné de m'en débarrasser immédiatement. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Exhaustifs n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-il en survolant les couvertures du regard.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne les ai pas vraiment regardé. » admit-il. « Quand tu as la vraie chose… »

Je décidai de l'embrasser pour ça plus tard.

« Alors… » commença lentement Harry.

« Alors tu les veux ? Ils vont juste se retrouver dans la prochaine poubelle sinon. Et, hum, tu es toujours célibataire… »

Je me demandai fugacement si les hommes étaient capables de finir leurs phrases.

« Nan. » déclina finalement Harry. « Ca ne serait pas bien. »

Revoilà son côté honorable qui refaisait des siennes. Ron soupira.

« Harry, elles sont bien payées pour ça, et elles savent dans quoi elle s'aventurent. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-il, une expression étonnée sur son visage.

« Oui. » affirma Ron. « Si tu ne les veux pas, je les jetterai, mais j'ai pensé que cela te donnerait quelque chose à faire jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à bouger tes fesses et te trouver ta propre petite amie. »

« Oui maman. » répondit Harry avec un roulement des yeux. Il prit le paquet. « Merci. »

« Pouvons-nous ne jamais, jamais, mentionner cela à l'avenir ? » pria Ron.

« Je pense que nous en serons tous deux plus heureux ainsi. » approuva Harry, et il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Ron s'effondra dans un fauteuil et je sortis de sous la cape.

« Bien joué. » le félicitai-je en l'embrassant.

Il me rendit mon baiser et parut soulagé.

Deux semaines plus tard, je commençai à analyser les résultats.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Ron vautré dans le lit, feuilletant un magazine de Quidditch.

« Il a jeté un coup d'œil à chaque page de tous les magazines, mais ça donne l'impression qu'il a seulement feuilleté. Il y a certaines pages qu'il n'a pas cherché à revoir – ce qui est utile, étant donné que nous n'avons pas vraiment de filles correspondantes à Poudlard, et cela aurait été irritant d'essayer de les rechercher à l'extérieur. Alors, tout d'abord, Ginny… »

« Oui ? » pressa Ron, en délaissant son magazine.

« Définitivement non. Il y avait huit rousses dedans, quatre d'entre elles avaient des corps similaires à celui que Ginny aurait dans quelques années. »

« Et ? »

« Il n'y a même pas regardé par deux fois. »

« Pauvre Ginny. » répondit Ron avant de se mettre à sourire avec joie.

« Il y a, » admis-je avec réticence « la mince chance que ce soit leur similarité à Ginny qui en soit la cause, il a dû estimer que c'était trop proche de sa vie, mais je ne parierai pas dessus. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Ron, probablement juste heureux d'être le plus loin possible de la perspective de son bébé de sœur nue posant sur une peau d'ours.

« Ce qui est intéressant, est qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à regarder les présentations. » continuai-je. J'étais un peu surprise, je m'attendais à ce qu'il regarde davantage les images. « Et cela nous donne quelques indices de plus. Une analyse statistique révèle qu'il aime les brunes, de préférence entre un mètre soixante et un mètre quatre-vingt. Il est assez constant sur les jambes et les poitrines, mais il semble beaucoup aimer les croupes. Enormément. »

« Bien, » déclara Ron, la voix un peu étouffée. « Alors des petites et grandes brunes avec de beaux derrières. Dans quelles années cherchons-nous ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment considéré ça.

« Sixième et septième. » décidai-je. « Le but étant qu'il passe des moments intimes en compagnie d'une fille, et il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise avec une fille plus jeune que ça. »

« Luna ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Non. » répondis-je instantanément. « C'est une fille sympathique et une bonne amie, mais elle me rend folle. Je ne veux pas alors que je me détends un soir, qu'elle rentre avec lui pour baragouiner à propos des Ronflack ou quoi que ce soit. En plus, elle est davantage blonde foncée qu'une vraie brune. »

« Hermione. » me réprimanda Ron d'une manière désapprobatrice.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas permanent. » admis-je, un peu embarrassée, « mais même… »

Ron hocha la tête

« Je sais. » dit-il et me délivra du pilori qu'était son regard accusateur.

Ce n'est pas un aspect de ma personnalité dont je suis fière.

« Donc, la petite brune est facile. Susanne Bones. »

« Oui. » acquiesçai-je. Susanne est une très jolie brune qui irait aussi très bien avec Harry. Elle est plus petite que moi de quelques centimètres, et possède un peu plus de courbes que moi aussi. D'après les cancans auxquels je ne prête aucune attention à la Bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de petits amis. « Donc, pour la grande brune ? »

« On en cherche des mignonnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas. » avoua Ron. « Il n'y a pas tant de jolies sorcières que ça dans l'école, la plus jolie grande brune est toi, les autres sont soit petites, obèses, ou n'ont pas maîtrisés leur charmes anti-boutons. »

« Nous pourrions y faire quelque chose. » murmurai-je distraitement, « mais tu oublies une fille. »

« Qui ? »

« Tracey Davies. »

« Hermione, c'est une Serpentard. » fit remarquer Ron.

« Donc tu l'as remarquée. »

« Bien sûr, mais elle reste une Serpentard. »

« Ron, cela n'importe plus, nous sommes un peu au dessus de ça. » statuai-je, oubliant commodément, mon propre refus irrationnel de Luna.

« Comment pouvons-nous savoir que ce n'est pas une Mangemort ? » contra Ron.

C'était un bon point, tout compte fait.

« Je m'occuperai de ça. »

« Alors ça sera Susanne, avec Davis comme deuxième choix ? » interrogea Ron.

J'y pensai pendant un moment. Nous avions seulement deux mois d'école restants, et si nous choisissions l'une et ensuite l'autre, il se pouvait que cela prenne trop de temps.

« Non, nous allons faire les deux en même temps. »

Ron grogna.

« J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça. D'accord, donc, en supposant que Davis n'est pas une sympathisante de Voldemort – ce que je suis sûr qu'elle est – comment exactement allons-nous mettre l'une des deux avec Harry ? »

J'étais préparée à cette question.

« Nous leur ferons savoir, d'une manière subtile, que Harry les apprécie, et qu'il est disponible, puis on se retire. Susanne est attirée par Harry depuis des années maintenant, et Tracey est une Serpentard, alors elle verra les bénéfices d'avoir un riche et puissant petit ami. » Je laissai sous silence le fait que la perspective de compétition devrait avoir un effet plus que stimulant sur les deux filles.

A ma décharge, et pour ma conscience, je tiens à préciser que je ne voulais vraiment pas être davantage impliquée dans la vie amoureuse de mon ami. La seule vraie raison expliquant pourquoi il ne nageait pas dans une foule de filles en pleine crise hormonale était que la plupart d'entre elles étaient complètement intimidées par sa présence, et quand elles lui parlaient, sa réticence et timidité se mettaient en travers, et elles les interprétaient complètement mal.

Ma première étape fut de vérifier où les loyautés de Tracey reposaient. Nous n'évoluons pas normalement dans les mêmes cercles, mais nous nous sommes entraidées dans les devoirs une fois ou deux. Autant que cela puisse me chiffonner de le reconnaître, elle est meilleure en Potions que moi, mais là encore, c'est une Sang-pur et est donc en mesure de pratiquer pendant l'été.

J'arrangeai une rencontre afin de discuter du Polynectar - original je sais - et nous nous installâmes assez rapidement. Elle est un peu snob, mais pas vraiment une mauvaise personne.

« Es-tu une Mangemort ? » demandai-je après que nous eûmes toutes deux bu un verre que Leena nous avait apporté.

« Non. » répondit-elle.

« Que pensais-tu de Voldemort ? »

« Je le détestais. » gronda-t-elle à travers ses dents alors qu'elle essayait de combattre la magie.

« Explique. »

« Il a rendu évident qu'il pensait que les femmes n'existent que pour procréer. »

J'opinai de la tête, Voldemort était un misogyne de la pire espèce. Hum, en fait il était le pire dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Es-tu digne de confiance ? »

Elle commença à trembloter.

« Oui. » admit-elle finalement, la magie forçant la réponse à sortir.

« Es-tu vierge ? »

Le tremblement empira.

« Oui. »

Je demeurai silencieuse, attendant patiemment que les effets du Véritaserum s'estompent.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'écria Tracey.

« Véritaserum » suppléai-je tout ce qu'il y avait de plus serviable.

Elle gronda à mon encontre.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu droguée ? »

Je décidai qu'il était temps d'adopter l'état d'esprit Serpentard pour un moment.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » répondis-je calmement.

« Si tu l'as fait. »

« Prouve-le. » défiai-je. « Tu es en train d'affirmer que la Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione Granger, réputée pour suivre chaque règlement sous le soleil à la lettre et avec une connaissance encyclopédique des règlements et régulations de Poudlard, a usé d'une substance interdite sur toi pour vérifier ton alliance à un Seigneur des Ténèbres mort ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle me foudroya du regard.

« Preuve par Pensine. »

Je lui souris avec pitié.

« En ce moment, je suis assise à la Bibliothèque, en pleine vue de tous les élèves qui s'y trouvent. »

Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? »

« Des informations, des informations honnêtes, et maintenant que tu me les as données, je suis satisfaite. »

Elle hocha la tête, le regard toujours noir.

« _Pourquoi_, » appuya-t-elle « désirais-tu ces informations personnelles ? »

Je pris la décision d'être franche.

« Parce que Harry a besoin d'une petite amie, et il y a deux filles dans cette école qu'il apprécie. »

« Weasley et moi ? »

« Susanne Bones et toi. Il aime les brunes. Les rousses n'appartiennent pas à cette catégorie. »

Son regard noir s'était évanoui, laissant place à une expression songeuse.

« Le physique est important ? Je ne suis pas la seule brune à Poudlard. »

« Pour Harry, probablement pas. » avouai-je, collant à la véracité pour le moment. « Mais comme je suis celle qui a fait toutes les recherches – sans qu'il ne le sache – je suis celle qui décide. »

Tracey m'observa pendant un long moment.

« Tu sais Hermione, je crois que je t'aime bien. » admit-elle à ma plus grande surprise. « Tu n'es plus juste une Gryffondor. Je soupçonne que ce soit dû à l'influence de Potter. Tu sais, j'imagine, qu'il est responsable de ton bonheur ? »

Je clignai des yeux.

« De quelle manière ? »

« Harry a emmené ton petit ami pour une petite discussion et quand ils sont revenus, Ron avait des bleus et avait sa nouvelle attitude. »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, je le savais.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas juste ça. Potter a aussi faire taire les rumeurs disant qu'il te voulait, en prenant le rôle du Grand Frère avec Weasley. Comme tu peux le voir, il a réussi. »

Je souris.

« La famille est comme ça. » agréai-je. « Harry est timide, et bien qu'il ait endossé un manteau de confiance cette année, c'est sa réticence qui explique pourquoi il est toujours célibataire. »

« La plupart d'entre nous sommes un peu intimidées par lui. » admit Tracey. « C'est de la timidité, pas de la réserve ? »

J'opinai du chef.

« Absolument. Il ne sait toujours pas comment approcher les filles, et ne veut pas que quelqu'un dise oui à cause de qui il est. Il ne veut pas utiliser sa célébrité ainsi. » je marquai une pause. « Moi, d'un autre côté n'ai pas de tels scrupules. J'aurai pu essayer de l'assortir selon la personnalité, mais cela aurait requis beaucoup plus d'informations que j'aurais pu avoir facilement, et le risque qu'il s'en rende compte était trop grand. »

« Et tu vas tenir cette même discussion avec Bones ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui. »

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Et personne ne croira jamais que tu puisse faire ça. »

Ce fut mon tour de hocher la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Je la regardai d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas l'apparence. » statua-t-elle. « Si ça l'était, tu ne m'aurais pas choisie. Pas à cause de mon apparence, mais à cause de comment je suis. »

Nom d'un parchemin défraîchi, elle n'était pas supposée être aussi vive. Je l'observai et décidai de continuer à rester honnête.

« Il se peut que j'ai un peu recherché la personnalité. » confessai-je avec un soupir.

« Et Ron ne le sait pas. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qui serait la meilleure pour Harry – toi et Susanne avez des personnalités différentes, mais vous êtes toutes les deux fortes de manières différentes. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

Je la scrutai du regard et finit par décider de montrer patte blanche.

« De moi, rien. Je me retire maintenant. J'essaie d'aider Harry, pas dicter sa vie. Je serai là pour lui donner des conseils, mais seulement le genre de conseils que je donnerais à tout le monde. Il est fort probable qu'il vous éconduise toutes les deux et continue son propre chemin, mais Harry mérite d'avoir quelques moments heureux à l'école – et pas le genre que je puisse lui fournir. »

« Parce que tu es amoureuse de Ron. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu agis avec témérité là. »

« Un peu. » concédai-je. « Mais tout ce que je fais est de dire à deux filles que Harry les trouve attirantes. Je ne contracte pas de contrat à sa place ou quoi que ce soit, s'il ne vous aime pas, rien ne se passera du tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment si différent de Harry menant Ron au dehors pour battre un peu de maturité en lui. »

Tracey hocha la tête.

« Tu es vraiment une petite Serpentarde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris froidement.

« Lorsqu'il s'agit de veiller sur mes amis, oui. »

« Une dernière question. Et si je n'appréciais pas Potter ? »

Je lui souris doucement.

« Tracey, tu es bien trop ambitieuse pour laisser quelque chose comme ça t'arrêter. Tu as probablement dû être élevée avec l'idée que tu seras mariée à des fins politiques. Cela te donne une porte de sortie. »

Elle ne démentit pas.

« Bones aussi. » ajouta-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et décidai d'essayer d'en finir.

« J'aime Harry. Je n'autoriserais pas juste n'importe qui à être proche de lui. Quand j'ai commencé cela, j'ai d'abord pensé à beaucoup de filles de Poudlard, et de ce qui allait se passer quand Harry partirait. Je suis persuadée qu'il a besoin d'une certaine expérience avant de faire face à un nombre considérable de sorcières qui ne sont pas intimidées par lui, et qui désirent le harponner le plus vite possible. Dehors, je ne peux pas l'aider, ici, je peux. J'ai mené des recherches pour découvrir quel genre de personne il trouve attirante, et j'ai ensuite choisi deux filles de la courte liste qui s'y approchaient le plus.

Tracey hocha lentement la tête et se leva abruptement.

« Allons trouver Bones. »

Je clignai des yeux à son encontre.

« Susanne ? »

« S'il doit y avoir de la compétition entre nous, il nous faut poser les règles du jeu pour commencer. » Elle s'éloigna d'un bon pas et je lui emboîtai le pas.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je commençai à réaliser que j'avais fait une erreur.

« Salut Bones. » cria Tracey, s'attirant le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pince.

« Davis. » répondit Susanne d'une voix lente, suçant le bout de sa plume et battant des cils. « Tu as finalement décidé de parler à tout le monde de notre aventure ? »

Tracey s'interrompit et éclata de rire.

« Pour une Pouf', tu as un sacré sens de l'humour. » statua-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers la table la plus proche « Non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. » gronda-t-elle, « et si j'entends la moindre rumeur, vous serez les premiers à vous retrouvez pendus à la plus haute tour du château. »

Les gamins pâlirent dramatiquement et prirent la poudre d'escampette, ne daignant même pas prendre le temps de ramasser leurs affaires. Je dus dissimuler mon sourire.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour la Préfète-en-Chef et la Reine de Serpentard. » demanda Susan avec désinvolture.

« Nous devons parler, en privé. La petite Miss Parfaite a été très affairée ces derniers temps. »

Susan porta son regard sur moi pendant un long moment. Elle soupira doucement

« Ca va être amusant. » prédit-elle sarcastiquement, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir de la bibliothèque avant nous.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait connaître un endroit privé auquel se rendre ?

La place de Susanne était un vieux bureau confortable dont elle connaissait le mot de passe d'accès.

Elle s'affala sur un fauteuil et en offrit un à Tracey – qui s'avachit dedans avec la même grâce. Leur posture leur donnerait probablement des problèmes de dos quand elles seront plus vieilles.

« Allez-y alors. » dit Susan avec un sourire feint. « Frappez-moi. »

« En bref, Hermione a fait quelques recherches et en a appris que Potter a quelque chose pour les brunes, petites et grandes. Elle a décidé de l'aider à s'en trouver une, et nous avons remporté le jackpot. Tu as le béguin pour lui, je pense qu'il est torride. Nous avons besoin de mettre en place quelques règles entre nous avant de commencer. »

« Tel que pas de sabotage ? » demanda calmement Susanne, comme si elles parlaient de commander quelques briques de lait.

« Ainsi que le blockhaus de tout intérêt extérieur. » acquiesça Tracey.

Susan parut pensive.

« De la timidité, pas de la réserve ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Hmmm, donc tu n'es pas une Mangemort ? »

Tracey roula des yeux.

« Tu sais déjà ça. »

Susan se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai, mais elle ne le savait pas par contre. »

'Elle' encore, Hermione n'est pas si long que ça !

« Ouais, la petite peste m'a droguée avec du Véritaserum et m'a posée quelques questions. »

Je ne suis pas une peste non plus.

Susanne ricana.

« Donc, nous jetterons un sort à toutes les autres qui le regardent avec intérêt, on ne sabotera pas les tentatives de chacune d'entre nous directement ou indirectement, et on prendra des tours ? »

Tracey sortit un gallion.

« Choisis. » Elle lança la pièce en l'air.

« Dragons. »

Tracey sourit avec joie.

« Moi la première alors. »

Susanne présenta sa main.

« Que la meilleure gagne. »

« Je gagnerai. » agréa Tracey en la serrant – mais c'était plus de l'espièglerie qu'autre chose.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers moi.

« Ton boulot est d'aider avec la règle concernant la non-influence extérieure. » m'informa tranquillement Susanne.

Ce fut lors que je réalisai que le problème, lorsqu'on fraye avec des sorcières attirantes et intelligents, est qu'elles ont une confiance en elles qui leur permettent de faire absolument tout ce qu'elles veulent. Susanne avait accepté ce qu'avait dit Tracey avec la perspicacité qui la caractérisait et qui était une des raisons pour laquelle je l'avais choisie en premier lieu. A présent qu'elles avaient posé les bases d'une saine compétitivité, elles feraient tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir pour atteindre leur but. Force m'était donc de constater mon erreur qui ne pouvait dès lors mener qu'à une seule conclusion logique.

J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle.


	3. Comment ça blonde aux reflets argentés?

_**Princesse**_

**Chapitre 3 : C-Comment ça blonde aux reflets argentés ?**

« Je commence demain. » informa Tracey « Tu peux prendre Dimanche. »

Susanne acquiesça. « Bonne chance, Trace. »

Tracey lui sourit, roula des yeux à mon encontre, et partit.

Susanne me dévisagea pendant un long moment.

« Dois-je me sentir flattée ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu penses que je laisserais juste n'importe qui s'approcher de lui ? »

Le regard de Susanne était désagréablement direct.

« Non. » concéda-t-elle lentement. Elle se leva. « J'ai un garçon à me préparer à demander de sortir avec moi. » annonça-t-elle, et elle sortit.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, je retournai à nos quartiers et je m'effondrai avec la suprême grâce d'un sac de patates sur le premier fauteuil venu.

« Succès ? » demanda Ron.

J'opinai de la tête.

« Tracey demain, Susanne Dimanche. »

« Cool » commenta Ron. « Tu veux bien jeter un coup d'œil à mon devoir de Métamorphose ? »

« Dans un instant. » agréai-je.

Le matin suivant, je fus un peu en retard au petit déjeuner. J'avais un peu trop dormi, ça arrive. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que quelques garçons avaient le regard rivé vers la table de Serpentard. Un petit coup d'œil vers Tracey révélait pourquoi. Cette fille est assez unique parmi les Sang-purs de par sa beauté. La plupart d'entre eux – disons, comme Pansy, ressemblent aux mutants consanguins qu'ils sont.

Tracey ne portait pas la robe de Poudlard, et la chemise qu'elle avait choisie était très flatteuse, même si le vert émeraude était un peu évident.

Je me contentai de prendre place et j'entrepris d'un air distrait d'empêcher Ron de manger deux saucisses en une fournée, quand Lavande se pencha vers moi.

« Donc… » commença-t-elle en laissant d'emblée traîner sa phrase de cette irritante manière qu'était la sienne. « La rumeur dit que notre Potter est seulement un peu timide, et que quelques filles ont décidé de tenter leur chance avec lui – et que quiconque interfère se trouvera du mauvais bout de la baguette. »

Je tentai de paraître aussi innocent que possible.

« Vraiment ? »

Lavande hocha la tête.

« Et ce que je voudrais savoir, petite Miss Qui-organise-tout, c'est pourquoi exactement n'ai-je pas été considéré digne de sa sulfureuse torridité ?* »

« Parce que tu es une blonde » informa Ron calmement dans le très bref intervalle qui lui était nécessaire pour finir une saucisse avant d'en commencer une autre. « Et Harry préfère les brunes. »

Lavande laissa échapper une exclamation d'indignation .

« Je connais parfaitement mes charmes capillaires, merci bien. » annonça-t-elle avec humeur. « Je pourrais être une meilleure brune que Courtaude-McCourbes ou Spaghettis-PetitsSeins qui sont là. »

Je pense vraiment que Lavande m'apprécie. 'Qui-organise-tout' est un surnom bien plus gentil que certains dont elle gratifie les autres – vous devriez entendre comment elle appelle Pansy – en pleine face.

Ce ne fut pas avant la septième année que je parvins à réaliser pourquoi Lavande était une Gryffondor. Cette fille n'a peur de rien.

Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, j'allais à un collège normal. Là-bas cela prenait environ deux jours pour qu'une rumeur se propage dans toute l'école. A Poudlard, cette durée est réduite à environ quatre-vingt-dix minutes. Les gens n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

Bref, ce fut à peu près à ce moment là que Harry entra dans la Grande Salle.

C'est une autre chose. La plupart des gens entrent dans une pièce et s'assoient et personne ne les remarque. Pas notre Harry. Il s'y glisse, il y charge, il y entre même en flânant – et quand il le fait, les gens le remarquent, même s'il ne désire pas qu'ils le fassent. C'est ce charisme dont il dispose à pleins seaux.

Cette fois, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en bondissant tel un lapin sous stéroïdes. Il arriva devant Ron et moi, exécuta une petite danse et tournoya sur place. Cela aurait semblé du plus haut ridicule avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais cela passa parfaitement pour lui – ce qui était irritant – si on en jugeait seulement par les nombreux soupirs appréciateurs de certaines personnes qui étaient aux alentours.

« Canaille. » soupira Ron. Ron apprécie énormément Harry – vous pouviez vous en rendre compte par la manière dont il avala d'abord, pour ensuite arrêter de manger, avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry avec espièglerie.

« Si j'avais fait ça, toi et Hermione seriez sur le sol, à rire comme des hystériques. »

Harry eut un sourire matois.

« Très vrai. » approuva-t-il et fit semblant de s'épousseter. Ce geste fut plus efficace que d'ordinaire car il s'était mis sur son trente-et-un, vêtu d'une robe noire et argent incroyablement régalienne. Elle semblait avoir coûté une véritable fortune.

« Alors. » demandai-je. « Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur et cet accoutrement sophistiqué ? »

« Je, » commença-t-il, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et en marquant une pause dramatique qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas déjà en train de le regarder. « suis sur le point de prêter attention à tes complaintes sans fins, tes allusions, suggestions, et lamentations, et me trouver une petite amie. »

Le son de plusieurs paires de yeux clignant dans une parfaite synchronisation est intéressant. Le son de plusieurs filles célibataires retenant leur souffle d'espoir n'est pas tellement agréable. Le son d'au moins dix garçons faisant de même est tout juste troublant.

Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à être gay. C'est juste que Harry est tellement hétérosexuel que la simple pensée de lui courtisant un gars est à même de me plonger dans une crise de fou rire interminable.

« Félicitations. » congratula Ron. Derrière Harry, Tracey lançait des regards menaçants à un grand nombre de filles qui se sentaient soudainement le besoin d'enlever quelques vêtements, et déboutonner un ou deux boutons de leur chemise.

« Merci. » répondit-il.

« Alors. » pressa Ron. « Crache le morceau. Question importante d'abord, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

« Grande. » dit-il rêveusement. « Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, avec les plus beaux cheveux que j'ai jamais vus, et plus de courbes que le Colosse de Thorpe Park. »

« Harry. » protestai-je malicieusement.

Ron est le seul Sang-Pur qui comprit l'analogie. Harry et moi l'avions traîné à Thorpe Park quelques semaines auparavant pendant un week-end de Pré-au-lard. Je n'ai jamais vu mon petit-ami aussi heureux. Même si le poisson et les chips que nous achetâmes pour déjeuner étaient si dégoûtants que même Ron n'en mangea que la moitié. Il adora les montagnes russes, et tint compagnie à Harry sur les attractions où je ne me risquerais pas si quelqu'un me menaçait une baguette sur ma tempe.

Mais je digresse là.

Toutes les filles un peu petites de tailles et qui étaient libres paraissaient désappointées. Tracey d'un autre côté, se mit réellement à arborer un sourire triomphant.

« Et que dirais-tu de ' yeux si profonds que je pourrais passer toute ma vie à nager dedans ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Beaucoup mieux. »

Il me lança un sourire éclatant.

« Concernant la personnalité, elle est intelligente, peu sembler réservée et froide avant que tu la connaisses bien, et alors, elle peut être incroyablement douce. »

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Harry comme ça, et je contemplai de me tapoter le dos à la première occasion dont je disposerais.

« Je pense que de tous ses traits, ce sont ses cheveux que je préfère le plus. Ces longs et soyeux cheveux d'un blond aux reflets argentés s'emparent de mon cœur et me donnent envie d'apprendre la poésie Gobeline. »

« B-blonde aux reflets argentés ? » m'écriai-je d'une voix étranglée, sentant brusquement mon estomac se nouer de la plus douloureuse des façons.

Tracey était brune !

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, en me regardant étrangement. « Tu te souviens de l'amie de Fleur, Mélissa, au mariage ? »

Je suppose que c'est le bon moment pour revenir en arrière et expliquer qui est cette Mélissa.

En fait, imaginez juste des lignes ondulées semblables aux cartoons s'effacer, alors que je m'apprête à user du pratique dispositif narratif d'un flashback vers le marriage de Bill et Fleur le noël dernier.

* * *

« Qui est-ce ? » demandai-je, tandis que Fleur poussait un petit cri de ravissement et fonçait à travers la marquise** pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

« Aucune idée ? » répondit Ron. « Nous pourrions y aller pour le découvrir ? »

« Bon plan. » approuvai-je, ignorant la banalité et platitude de notre dialogue, et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un bon pas vers l'autre extrémité de la marquise qui avait été louée pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

« 'Ermione, Ron, voizi Melissa. » présenta Fleur. « Ma meilleure amie. »

« Salut. » dit Melissa, avec juste le plus léger des accents Français.

« Salut. » répondis-je, un peu froidement, ne désirant rien d'autre que de détester la femme en face de moi.

« Salut. » couina Ron à mes côtés.

Melissa sembla soupirer légèrement.

« Je te vois plus tard. » dit-elle à Fleur, et elle se retira.

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais Fleur me devança en nous foudroyant du regard.

« J'avais espéré que vous z'étiez au dessus de ze comportement idiot. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Melissa signifie tout pour moi ! » Sur ses mots elle nous quitta en trombe telle une tempête, nous laissant bouche bée devant l'espace qu'elle venait juste d'occuper.

« Hum » fit Harry, en apparaissant dans ledit espace. « Vous deux ressemblez à des bambins fraîchement corrigés. »

« Harry ! » complaignis-je.

Il sourit facétieusement.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Fleur vient juste de nous crier dessus. » expliquai-je.

« Humm. » dit Harry. « Les traiteurs tiennent une réunion avec Molly et Aimée, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'assurer qu'ils se rappellent qu'il y aura des invités Moldus, et que le jus de citrouille n'est pas la seule boisson connue dans le monde. »

« Harry, qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer ? » s'exclama Ron avec une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

« Que si je vois encore une citrouille, elle a intérêt à être découpée en forme de visage pour Halloween ou c'est moi qui lui ferait peur. Je vous rejoins plus tard. » Et sur ces mots, il réalisa une tentative passable de disparition. Seulement, sans la magie.

« Il plaisantait, pas vrai ? » s'enquit Ron d'une voix qui allait très bien avec le visage qu'il affichait.

« Je ne pense pas. » admis-je. « J'aime le jus de citrouille, réellement, mais il y a des moments où je tuerai pour du Pepsi à côté de ma Gazette du Sorcier. »

Ron grommela dans sa barbe tout le long de notre marche vers les mères de Fleur.

« Nous avons reçu des ordres. » annonça Ron.

« Oh ? » s'enquit Aimée.

« Oui, _quelqu'un _ a commis l'hérésie. » continua Ron.

« Ahhh. » interrompit Molly. « Cela a déjà été couvert n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle au traiteur.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Les boissons moldues. » précisa Molly.

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » répondit le traiteur. « Nous avons commandé du Coca, Fanta, Limonade, et de l'eau pétillante et plate. »

« Prenez quelques cageots de Becks aussi. » dit Harry en joignant la conversation avec le même style avec lequel il nous avait laissé plus tôt.

Le traiteur inscrivit une note au bas de sa liste. Harry le contourna et passa en revue la liste qu'il tenait.

« Brillant. » dit-il jovialement. « Vous avez fait des merveilles toutes les deux. » complimenta-t-il Molly et Aimée, qui rougirent toutes les deux.

Harry pris alors le traiteur à part, et entreprit de lui parler à voix basse.

« Est-ce qu'il fait ça beaucoup ? » s'enquit Aimée.

« Tout le temps depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort. » informa Ron.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à James ces temps-ci. » dit Molly avec tendresse. « Comment se comporte-t-il à l'école ? »

« Avec tous les garçons, très bien. » admis-je. « Il ne parle pas à beaucoup de filles. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » interrogea Aimée.

« Bonne question. » agréai-je. « Je pense qu'il est juste timide en présence de gens de son âge. »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Il est sorti avec Ginny l'année dernière n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » confirma Ron. « Mais personne ne sait plus à quoi il pense désormais. »

« Je sais. » approuva Harry, en mettant ses bras autour de Ron et moi en apparaissant soudainement entre nous. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion sur la sagesse indéniable qu'il y a à garder nos cerveaux pour nous-mêmes. » Et avant qu'Aimée et Molly ne puissent réagir, il nous avait tous les deux emmenés dans la maison principale.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir vous gronder ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non. » dis-je en baissant le regard. « C'est une Vélane, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une complète Vélane. » acquiesça Harry. « D'où le contrôle. »

« Elle est quand même magnifique. » contrai-je.

« Et ça excuse l'accueil polaire ? »

Je rougis.

« Non. » répondis-je avec contrition.

« Ron ? »

« Je n'étais pas polaire. » se défendit-il. « J'étais, euhh…. »

« Oui, tu étais 'euuh'. » confirma Harry. « Très bien, considérez-vous fessés. Maintenant, appliquons-nous à résoudre le problème. »

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle est parfaite. C'est une réaction instinctive pour nous deux. Je la déteste pour me faire ressentir inférieure, et Ron ne désire rien d'autre que de sauter sur ses irritants os parfaits. »

« Humm. » Harry se mit à réfléchir. « Cela me donne une idée. En attendant, vous deux pouvez venir avec moi et surmonter tout ça de la manière la plus difficile. »

Ce qui expliquait comment nous nous retrouvâmes assis avec Melissa autour d'une tasse de thé.  
« Alors. » dis-je dans le silence gêné. « Comment connais-tu Fleur ? »

Melissa sourit.

« Nous étions amies d'enfance j'ai été dévastée quant elle s'est rendue à Beauxbâtons. »

« N'y es-tu pas allée ? » interrogea Ron. Il avait placé une main sur moi, et semblait utiliser cela comme une bouée mentale. Pour tout dire, j'étais très impressionnée.

« Oh non. » répondit Melissa. « Je n'étais pas autorisée à me rendre à une école publique. »

« Pas autorisée ? » répétai-je.

Melissa grimaça.

« Je suis une Vélane à part entière. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis allée à une école pour Vélane. Fleur ne voulait pas être aussi insulaire, et je suis d'accord avec elle. »

« Responsabilités parentales. » opinai-je. « J'en sais quelque chose, si je n'avais pas été une Sorcière, j'aurai fini à Stooting, Ecole pour jeunes filles, tout comme Maman. »

Melissa me sourit et je me mis à serrer la main de Ron. Mon père tuerait pour pouvoir regarder ses dents. Chacune était d'une forme parfaite et étincelait de santé.

« Alors depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ? » demanda Melissa.

« Cela fait quelques mois maintenant. » dis-je. « Et cela a été merveilleux. »

Ron sourit avec fierté, et je serrai de nouveau sa main, pour une différente raison cette fois.

« Comment c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Etre en couple ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu n' es jamais sortie avec quelqu'un ? »

« Hélas non. Je suis Vélane, et…eh bien, les hommes que je rencontre normalement sont beaucoup plus vieux, ou bien, me veulent comme un trophée. »

« Alors sors avec une personne normale. » suggéra Ron.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » soupira Melissa. « Mère et Père ont pour principal souci que je me marrie convenablement. »

« Euuw, ça sonne comme ces puristes du sang. » commenta Ron. « Et Harry vient juste d'en tuer quelques uns. »

Melissa pouffa adorablement.

« C'est difficile. » avoua-t-elle. « Parfois je me surprends à me ranger de l'avis de mes parents, mais un rapide coup de tête contre un mur, me remet les idées en place. »

Je me mis à rire, et elle sourit plus largement. Tandis que je regardais sous sa peau pour ainsi dire, je me sentis un peu coupable de ma réaction précédente. Elle semblait réellement vouloir rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Harry nous rejoignit, conjurant distraitement une chaise.

« Voilà, Princesse. » dit-il en lui présentant un verre.

« Harry. » réprimandai-je. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'inventer des petits noms pour tout le monde. »

Harry se mit à rire et Melissa rougit.

« Tu n'as pas reconnu son anneau ? » demanda-t-il.

Mes yeux descendirent immédiatement vers sa main, et je me rendis compte qu'elle arborait effectivement les armoiries de la Royauté Vélane.

« Pouvons-nous tous prétendre que j'ai posé la question évidente ? » demanda Ron.

« Melissa Marguerite de Flandres. » annonça Harry, en s'inclinant avec extravagance, avant de s'affaisser sur sa chaise conjurée. « Héritière du trône Royal des Vélanes. »

Melissa rougissait furieusement à présent.

« Mais. » continua Harry. « D'après les rumeurs, notre princesse ici présente préférerait de loin juste être appelée Melissa. »

Melissa hocha vivement la tête.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un plan. »

« Est-ce un plan 'Echapper à la retenue ?' Ou un plan 'Je vais faire un saut pour tuer Voldemort, je serai de retour dans quelques instants recouvert de morceaux de Mangemorts ?' » s'enquit Ron.

« Humm, probablement le premier. » dit Harry. « Attention, voici…une baguette ! »

« Wow. » fis-je aussi sèchement que je pouvais. « A quoi ça te sert alors ? »

« L'utiliser pour faire des mouvements ? » demanda Harry malicieusement en faisant tourner sa baguette d'un geste souple du poignet. « Bref, comme je suis sûr que cela a échappé à votre perception, nous sommes tous magiques. Et avec ces baguettes, nous pouvons faire de la magie ! Comme par exemple… »

Il agita dramatiquement sa baguette, et la pointa vers Melissa.

. "Chata wnow kong bantha poodoo."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" hurlai-je instantanément.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

« J'ai accepté la magie informulée de ta part. J'ai accepté la magie sans baguette de ta part. J'ai même accepté qu'occasionnellement tu énonces tes sorts en Allemand ! »

« Mais, en aucun cas, je n'accepterai que tu lances des sorts en Hutt ! »

« Mais… »

« Non. » exigeai-je intraitable. « Jure, ici et maintenant, que tu ne le referas plus jamais ! »

Il baissa la tête comme si je venais de tuer son chiot favori.

« Je promets. » bouda-t-il. « Plus de Hutt. »

« Merci. » dis-je avec gratitude.

« C'est quoi le Hutt ? » s'enquit Ron.

« C'est un langage créé pour un film Moldu***. » murmurai-je, en me retournant vers Melissa. Seulement pour découvrir que Melissa paraissait différente, très différente.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plus simple et normal, et ses traits étaient moins parfaits, elle ressemblait juste à une jolie fille normale. Même ses courbes spectaculaires qu'elle avait eues, étaient à présent simplement de belles courbes.

« Wow. » souffla Ron qui secouait sa tête d'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? » demanda Melissa avec circonspection.

_J_'usai de ma baguette parfaitement, énonçant les mots nécessaires pour créer un miroir avec un parfait tour du poignet.

« C'est moi ? » demanda Melissa.

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Harry.

Melissa sourit – et c'était juste le sourire d'une jolie fille – et le remercia ensuite. Il haussa les épaules.

« Aucun problème, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis demandé ailleurs, j'espère que tu apprécieras le mariage. »

Et sur ces mots, l'ouragan Harry s'en fut pour aller donner son aide où elle était requise. Et aussi quelques endroits où elle ne l'était probablement pas, mais il y avait peu de personnes désireuses de protester avec quelqu'un qui tue Mangemorts et Seigneurs des Ténèbres comme s'il part en pique-nique.

« C'était Harry Potter ? » s'enquit Melissa.

« Ouais. » opina Ron.

« Il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Moi non plus. » me plaignis-je.

« Oh, tu me racontes ? »

Alors je le fis.

Et Melissa fut normale pendant quelques jours. Elle put apprécier le mariage de sa meilleure amie, et se faire des amis comme une vraie personne.

Je ne pense pas que Harry ait même réalisé quel genre de don il lui avait fait – il avait juste vu un problème et l'avait résolu.

* * *

**Nda : Voilà pour ce chouette chapitre. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore travailler sur des histoires un peu humoristiques. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me gondoler tout le long de l'écriture en imaginant les scènes et j'ai encore mon sourire de banane qui ne veut pas se décoller de mon visage. Un excellent moyen pour oublier (très) temporairement que les exams approchent…Ca y est je souris plus là T_T.**

**J'espère que de votre côté cela vous a aussi plu. J'ai décidé exceptionnellement de donner quelques précisions sur certains endroits ou vous avez rencontré un astérix *, je les trouvais assez nécessaires car les mots marqués étaient susceptibles de prêter à confusion.**

*****torridité : Oui ce mot est proche d'un néologisme mais bon c'est de Lavande dont il s'agit. On ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle connaisse son vocable sur le bout des ongles. D'ailleurs le seul truc qu'il y ait sur ses ongles, c'est les couches de Vernis de la ligne _Complètement Envoûtante _! Je pense quand même lui avoir donné du crédit : elle a utilisé sulfureuse à bon escient et si on regarde le contexte torridité s'explique, pas sémantiquement certes, mais là encore, c'est Lavande !

**marquise : une grande tente ou un auvent.

***hutt : Alors qui sait de quelle saga culte ce délicieux idiome guttural provient ? Comme je sais que la majorité à déjà trouvé je donne un _ indice _ aux autres qui doivent lire sûrement lire ce chapitre entre 3h et 5h du matin et qui n'ont par conséquent par le cerveau très frais…ainsi que pour ceux parfaitement éveillés et qui ne se rappellent pas (pour vous par contre je n'arrive pas à vous trouver d'excuses potables…mais moi je suis dans la tranche 3h et 5h du matin alors je suis excusé…pas vrai ?) :

« Luke…_rhoooo…psshhiii…_je suis ton père. »

« Nooooooooooooooooon ! »

**Voilà c'est sur ce dernier délire dont l'origine est à chercher dans la glorieuse nuit blanche que je passe que je vous dis à dans quelques jours…pour quoi je ne sais pas encore, étant donné que mes examens sont imminents, mais il y aura sûrement quelque chose, peut-être un petit chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Ah quelques derniers mots :**

**Vivent les review, j'en suis dingue et j'en raffole ! **

**Surtout quand ça vient de vous ! ^^**


	4. Oups?

_**Princesse **_

**Chapitre 4 : Euh…Oups ?**

Le flashback vous a plu ?

Nous disions donc Melissa. Les Vélanes sont des créatures connues pour leur physique parfait. Melissa est la crème des Vélanes de Sang-pur. Et ça se voit.

Ainsi dès que nous nous séparâmes, je me fis violence pour essayer de l'oublier – pour qu'ainsi, je n'aie pas de remords à manger une part de tarte supplémentaire, ou à ne pas me lever aux aurores pour faire du sport, ou même à oublier d'enlever mon mascara la veille avant de me coucher.

Parce que je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais été tentée par cette part de tarte supplémentaire, qu'elle n'avait jamais raté une seule session d'exercice, et qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié (ou même eu besoin) d'effacer un quelconque maquillage de son visage.

Et le fait qu'elle était gentille, intelligente et charmante, était rien de moins qu'horripilant.

« Je me souviens d'elle. » dit Ron à côté de moi.

« Moi aussi. » glapis-je.

« Eh bien. » commença Harry, en conjurant distraitement une chaise, la faisant tourner de sorte qu'il puisse l'enfourcher, et s'assit en face de nous – j'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas faire le tour de la table pour prendre sa place habituelle. « Dans la vie, il m'est d'avis que les rousses sont plutôt agréables, et que les brunes sont mignonnes, mais ce sont les blondes que je trouve les plus passionnantes. D'après moi, les blondes peuvent faire ce que bon leur semble sans qu'il n'y ait rien à redire. »

« Je pensais que tu préférais les brunes ? » laissa échapper Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Les magazines étaient essentiellement constitués de brunes. » révéla Ron – et je souhaitai réellement qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Harry se pencha vers l'arrière.

« Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne jamais reparler de ça ? »

« Désolé. » bafouilla Ron, en rougissant de l'adorable rouge-Weasley.

« Je les ai donnés. » révéla Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Neville Longdubat rougir furieusement, et j'eu un affreux pressentiment concernant l'identité de la personne qui avait réellement un penchant pour les brunes.

« Donc, » continua Harry « durant ces derniers mois, j'ai harcelé Fleur, appris le Français, et j'ai globalement essayé de découvrir ce dont vous avez besoin pour pénétrer dans le cœur d'une complète Vélane. »

« Pourquoi elle ? » réussis-je finalement à croasser, me concentrant désespérément sur lui plutôt que sur les ruines qu'étaient devenus mes plans.

« Eh bien, après avoir finalement dansé le tango sur le cadavre en décomposition de Voldemort, j'ai commencé à avoir une petite réflexion sur ce que je désirais faire ensuite, et voyons les choses en face, trouver une petite-amie était de la plus haute priorité. »

Harry parlait de cette voix légèrement rêveuse, et je ne pense pas qu'il avait même remarqué que tout le monde, jusqu'à la Directrice McGonagall prêtait l'oreille à chaque mot qu'il disait.

« Et cela m'a amené à réfléchir sur la personne avec laquelle je voudrais sortir. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été une espèce de Casanova, Cho était un désastre, et autant j'ai apprécié sortir avec Ginny, nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis. »

Que Ginny approuve cette dernière phrase ou pas ne sembla pas important. D'autant que Ginny avait décidé de faire grasse matinée ce matin là.

« J'ai pensé à quelques filles qui sont ici, et certaines d'entre elles sont très attirantes, mais cela semblait juste un peu trop provincial, vous voyez ?

« En plus, c'est ce que mes parents ont fait, et je suis plutôt content de vivre ma propre vie et ne pas suivre les pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'ai commencé à regarder aux alentours pour un peu de challenge, quand Melissa m'est tombé dessus, pour ainsi dire. Des princesses Vélanes ne sont pas exactement le genre de choses que vous rencontrez tous les jours. »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et la tête de Harry se tourna comme si elle avait été reliée à elles par une corde.

Il y avait une magnifique blonde sur le seuil, mais malheureusement pour Harry, ce n'était pas la bonne. Et elle était accompagnée par un homme de grande taille.

« Fleur, Bill. » appela Harry, avant de dire quelque chose en Français qui vola trop vite à mon goût.

Bill répondit en fançais, et Harry sourit avec satisfaction.

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? » demanda Bill.

« Bon retour à Poudlard. » accueillit Minerva avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je vous offrirais bien de déjeuner avec nous, mais je présume que vous avez déjà mangé ? »

« Oui, Harry est venu nous rendre visite pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Puis-je tout bonnement demander comment vous avez fait cela Mr Potter ? » demanda Minerva à Harry avec un ton amusé discernable dans sa voix.

« Erm, j'ai transplané ? »

« Jusqu'en France ? »

Il hocha la tête et conjura d'autres chaises.

« Vous viendrez me voir dès que vous aurez du temps libre jeune homme. » ordonna Minerva.

« Entendu. » acquiesça Harry, avant de me lancer un regard. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu pâle. »

« Je vais bien. » répondis-je en forçant un sourire sur mon visage. Je pouvais littéralement sentir les regards meurtriers dirigés vers ma personne par deux filles très irritées.

Bill et Fleur prirent place à côté de Harry.

« Nous sommes l'escorte. » informa Bill avant de se tourner vers Ron. « Tu me dois un gallion. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Ron. « Et que veux-tu dire par escorte ? »

Fleur sourit.

« Tu peux diffizilement t'attendre à ze que Melissa voyage seule. »

« Particulièrement lorsqu'on la laisse sortir pour voir un non-Vélane mâle. » surenchérit Harry.

« Je t'en prie, sa mère et son père t'apprézient beaucoup. » Fleur marqua une pause, et ajouta ensuite. « A présent. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux et je pus littéralement sentir l'énergie qu'il émanait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi excité.

« Je croyais que Melissa a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de relations ? » demanda Ron. Il prit ma main et la serra. J'en étais reconnaissante, vraiment reconnaissante. C'est à des moments comme ça que je me rappelle juste à quel point je l'aime lui et son soutien inconditionnel.

« C'était le cas. » approuva Bill. « Jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse un saut chez eux pour voir le Roi et la Reine. »

« C'était juste une petite discussion. » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Bill renifla.

« Il leur a demandé la permission de sortir avec leur fille la semaine dernière. Ils ont dit non. Harry a conjuré un fauteuil et a commencé à négocier. Ils ont ordonné aux gardes de le congédier. Harry a fait peu cas des gardes et les a congédiés à la place. Il a ensuite fermé les portes et a passé une heure enfermé avec eux.

« Quand il a rouvert les portes, il riait avec le Roi, et la Reine rougissait comme une écolière. »

« Nous avons juste eu une petite discussion. » expliqua légèrement Harry.

« Et il se peut qu'il ait mentionné dans cette _petite discussion _le fait qu'il est aussi Lord-Baron Potter-Black, est capable de garder Melissa dans le mode de vie auquel elle est accoutumée, et que l'apport de sang neuf est une solution au problème de consanguinité. »

« Eh bien, ça aussi. » admit Harry timidement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et cette fois la correcte sublime Vélane à-tomber-par-terre apparut. Elle portait des vêtements Moldus – une paire de jeans et un léger pull-over gris – et l'effet donné était le même que si elle avait porté la plus élégante des robes de bal.

Tous les mâles de l'école la regardèrent comme si elle était un verre d'eau glacé après avoir passé les dix dernières années de leur existence sur une île déserte, à boire du rhum saumâtre.

Et, comme auparavant, je me retrouvai à ne vouloir rien d'autre que de la détester, mais je ne le pus pas. Même si elle me faisait me sentir aussi inférieure que Pansy dans un concours de beauté.

Si ce n'était pas impossible ( Et L'histoire de Poudlard affirme très fermement que ça l'est) j'aurais juré que Harry avait transplané à ses côtés tellement il s'était déplacé vite.

Il s'interrompit devant elle, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Melissa lui sourit doucement, avant de murmurer quelque chose en français. Comme il était de dos, je n'eus aucune idée de ce qui advint du visage de Harry, mais il s'avança et l'étreignit doucement.

Melissa parut surprise pendant une seconde, avant de se détendre et renvoyer l'étreinte.

Je pus voir ses yeux bouger alors que Harry chuchotait quelque chose à son oreille, et je lus à travers ses lèvres un _'oui'_ en sortir ce qui n'est pas exactement la limite de mon français, mais presque.

Harry rompit l'étreinte et plaça un bras autour de sa taille. Il la guida vers notre direction, avant de s'interrompre et de regarder en direction de la table des Professeurs.

« Directrice McGonagall, » dit-il, « permettez-moi de vous présenter Melissa Marguerite de Flandres. » introduisit-il. « Melissa, voici la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Princesse de Flandres. »

« Melissa. » interrompit fermement Harry. Melissa hocha la tête avec lui.

« Melissa. » se corrigea McGonagall avec un sourire. « Prévoyez-vous de rester pour la journée ? »

Melissa lança un regard à Harry.

« Nous serons dans le coin cet après-midi. » dit Harry. « Hé, je viens d'avoir une idée. »

« Vite, cachez-vous ! » s'écria quelqu'un de la table des Poufsouffle.

Harry sourit.

« Que diriez-vous d'avoir un bal ce soir ? »

« Un bal ? » répéta McGonagall avec scepticisme.

« Afin de promouvoir les relations internationales. » continua Harry. « Surtout la mienne. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

« Un jour n'est pas assez pour organiser un bal. »

« Défi accepté. » dit Harry. « Je vous remercie. »

« Mais… » commença McGonagall avant de se taire en se rendant compte que Harry s'était déjà retourné.

« Dobby, Leena. » appela-t-il.

Les deux excitables elfes de maison apparurent. Tous deux lancèrent un regard à Melissa et sourirent, puis Dobby s'inclina à son intention et Leena fit la révérence. Melissa leur lança un clin d'œil, et ils lui renvoyèrent son clin d'œil.

« Que diriez-vous tous les deux d'une excessive quantité de travail à abattre en un court laps de temps ? » interrogea Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Leena avec espoir.

« Professeur McGonagall semble penser qu'il n'est pas possible d'organiser un bal en un jour. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Un bal ? » demanda Leena. « Musique, nourriture, décorations, boissons, chaperons, groupe ? »

Harry opina du chef.

Dobby frappa des mains fortement. Des centaines d'elfes de maison apparurent dans un 'pop' sonore. Tous se mirent à fixer du regard Melissa, qui commençait à paraître mal à l'aise.

Dobby dit quelque chose d'un ton sévère dans la langue que les elfes de maisons utilisent, et ils reportèrent tous leur regard vers lui. Comme un petit général, il commença à désigner des groupes et à donner des ordres. Les elfes hochaient la tête et disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il effectuait ses assignements.

Quand il eut finit, il regarda fièrement Harry.

« Poudlard aura le meilleur des bals. » promit-il. « C'est du travail facile pour les meilleurs elfes de maison, pas de vraie difficulté. » se plaignit-il à Harry. « N'importe quel elfe de maison est capable d'organiser ça en peu de temps. Dobby et Leena espéraient un vrai défi. »

« Dobby s'occupera du groupe Leena sera l'organisatrice des boissons. »

« Génial. » lança gaiement Harry. « Vous avez tous les deux accès à mes coffres n'est-ce pas ? »

Les elfes hochèrent la tête.

« Alors n'y allez pas de main morte. »

« Nous allons rendre Harry Potter fier. »

« Vous le faites déjà. »

Les deux elfes parvinrent à littéralement rayonner de bonheur, avant de disparaître.

« Vous voyez. » dit Harry à McGonagall. « Un bal ne prend que trois minutes à organiser. »

La pauvre Directrice lui sourit faiblement.

« Hé je peux faire un de ces trucs de Préfet-en-Chef et mettre en évidence un fait que bon nombre de nos dirigeants jugent bon d'oublier. » Il se retourna et ses yeux balayèrent la salle toute entière. « La loyauté qui a été gagnée vaut un millier de fois plus celle qui a été exigée ou forcée. Et cela marche dans les deux sens, je m'assure que Dobby et Leena aient tout ce qu'ils désirent, incluant les occasionnelles quantités de dur labeur – c'est ce qu'ils aiment après tout – et en retour ils me consacrent une scandaleuse quantité d'attention. Lorsque vous quitterez Poudlard, vous finirez sans aucun doute dans des positions où vous aurez des gens qui travaillent pour vous. Quand ça sera le cas, rappelez-vous ce que vous venez juste de voir. »

Il s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes . « Et maintenant ,je vous renvoie à votre petit-déjeuner que vous aviez planifié d'apprécier en vous levant ce matin. » et sur ces mots, il termina de guider Melissa vers nous. Bill et Fleur avaient des expressions extrêmement amusées sur leurs visages.

« Quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Bill.

Melissa regarda Harry avec curiosité.

« Oui. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Alton Towers. » répondit fermement Harry. « Bill, tu te rappelles de tes leçons de combat à mains nues, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? »

« Nous allons nous rendre à un parc d'attractions Moldu. » dit Harry. « Et quand nous apparaîtrons en public avec les deux plus belles filles du monde, nous allons avoir à nous protéger des hordes de Moldus déments prêts à se prosterner à leurs pieds délicats.

Melissa et Fleur rougirent et gloussèrent dans un étalage synchronisé d'adorable beauté qui me donna envie de les poignarder avec ma fourchette.

« Ne devrions-nous pas les laisser faire ? » demanda Bill. « De tels pieds méritent d'êtres révérés. »

Et alors j'eus envie de poignarder Bill, ne serait-ce que pour avoir révélé par ce commentaire qu'il était en partie responsable de la nouvelle attitude de Harry.

« Oui, mais seulement en privé. » approuva Harry avec un sourire espiègle vers Melissa, avant de continuer dans un murmure à l'intention de Bill. « Souviens-toi que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas encore passé par l'étape de la demande pour l'instant, sans parler du mariage et de l'étape de vénération des pieds. »

« Oh. » fit Bill, en se mettant aussi à murmurer. « Ne ferais-tu pas mieux de t'y mettre ? »

« Melissa, noble et sublime princesse. » commença Harry, en se mettant à genoux devant elle. Il s'interrompit et reporta son regard sur Bill. « Combien de gars as-tu compté avoir commencé comme ça, en mentant à travers leurs dents, alors que je suis là à le dire à une véritable noble et sublime princesse ? »

« Dix-sept la semaine dernière. » répondit promptement Bill.

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna vers Melissa.

« Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ginny avait décidé de se joindre à nous pour le petit-déjeuner. Sa réaction fut simplement de s'évanouir sur place. La réaction de tous les autres, y compris la mienne, fut de pousser une exclamation de pur et absolu choc.

« Je voulais dire, lui demander de sortir avec toi. » dit sèchement Bill, dans le silence de mort qui s'ensuivit.

Harry leva les yeux vers Melissa.

« Euh…Oups ? »

* * *

**NdA : C'est la période de disette tant redoutée qui commence, chers amis, communément appelée examens. Période détestée par tout le monde, pour les auteurs, parce qu'ils vont devoir travailler encore plus que de coutume, et pour les lecteurs parce qu'ils n'auront rien à se mettre sous la dent. **

**Je suis parvenu à me contorsionner entre les mailles du filet de révisions qui m'enserre afin de vous offrir ce chapitre que je vous avais promis avant de définitivement couper les vivres pour quelques temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même s'il n'est pas aussi long que les autres ( dû à vous-savez-quoi).**

**Ayant lu vos review, je vous informe que j'y répondrai au chapitre suivant, c'est-à-dire dès mon retour du front.**

**A bientôt ! **


	5. Gloups!

_**Princesse**_

**Nda **: Me voilà de retour du front ! L'ennemi public numéro un connu sous le nom de code P.A.R.T.I.E.L.S a été totalement anéanti et je suis dans l'attente de ma médaille du mérite décernée par l'Institution pour mes hauts faits d'armes. Maintenant que les futilités sont passées, remettons-nous aux choses sérieuses à savoir : les fanfictions ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre de Princesse que vous attendez depuis maintenant vingt jours. Ce chapitre contient un clin d'œil à mon école et mes camarades de classe qui reconnaîtront l'éternelle blague qu'on sert à toutes les sauces aux élèves tout au long de leur scolarité (pas vrai Argethlam ? ^^)

Les chapitres de mes autres fictions ne devraient pas tarder à pointer leur nez dans les prochains jours maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps de libre (je compte travailler cet été donc il n'y aura malheureusement pas autant de chapitres que vous êtes en droit d'estimer).

Ah oui, j'ai répondu à quelques review comme promis. Jetez un coup d'œil à la partie review

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Gloups !**

Melissa le regarda pendant un long moment.

« Tu es fou. » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Harry secoua sa tête. Il leva sa main droite au dos de laquelle étaient inscrits les mots 'Pas fou du tout !'

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Melissa se mit à rire.

« J'ai reçu quarante-et-une demande en mariage avant celle-ci. » lui révéla-t-elle. « De la part de rois jusqu'à des leaders politiques en passant par des artisans. J'ai été courtisée dès l'âge de treize ans, et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

« Des poètes ont composé des sonnets à mon nom, des artistes m'ont peint, et des auteurs ont écrit des volumes entiers à mon sujet. Et j'ai reçu des présents de la part d'hommes riches et puissants des quatre coins du monde. En quoi es-tu si différent, Harry Potter ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je suis le quarante-deuxième, et tout le monde sait que c'est la signification de la vie ? »

Je le jure, seul Harry Potter citerait Douglas Addams à un moment pareil.

« En grandissant, je rêvais de la personne avec laquelle je me marierais. Lorsque j'étais petite, les prérequis constituaient en une liste très réduite – il devait être beau et aimer les chevaux.

« En passant à l'adolescence, mes goûts ont développé plus de sophistication, et mes qualifications ont fait de même. L'apparence est devenue moins importante, quand je la comparais à l'habilité de me faire rire.

« En fait, ma liste entière se résumait au fait qu'il doive être capable de me faire rire, doive être approuvé par mes amis et mes parents et qu'il puisse me faire sentir comme une Princesse en m'embrassant.

« Mes parents te respectent, plus encore, ma mère t'adore. Fleur t'a parlé de moi plus qu'elle ne l'a fait avec quiconque, ce qui est le signe de sa plus fervente approbation. Certaines de tes notes m'ont fait pleurer de rire. Et j'espérais qu'aujourd'hui nous puissions avoir une indication sur la dernière condition.

« Es-tu sérieux, Harry Potter ? »

Il sourit faiblement.

Mélissa se leva gracieusement.

« Ceci est donc ta chance pour cette condition. »

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, quand il s'agit de faire quelque chose qui brise les règles, Harry est un génie. Alors il n'hésita pas. Il sauta sur ses pieds et regarda Melissa droit dans les yeux. Sa main droite se leva et se plaça sur la joue de Melissa. Son pouce effleura légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle et l'embrasse doucement.

Les yeux de Melissa se fermèrent tandis qu'elle plaçait ses mains derrière son cou.

Harry fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à son dos, et sembla prendre le geste de la Vélane comme un encouragement.

Pour ajouter à la liste que j'ai dressée plus tôt, il semblerait que Harry sache aussi embrasser. Et je veux dire, vraiment embrasser. Je suspecte que s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi envoûtés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, la plupart des garçons auraient été en train de gribouiller furieusement des notes pour plus tard.

Le baiser était tellement passionné que je pouvais physiquement le ressentir, en fait, je suis certaine que ma mère avait dû le ressentir depuis le Sud de l'Angleterre.

Harry rompit le baiser, et observa Melissa.

Melissa respirait à présent intensément, et son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs de Vélane avait légèrement faibli, car elle scintillait d'une sublime lumière dorée. Harry, bien sûr, était aussi affecté que la fois où Drago avait usé de son 'charme' sur moi et que je lui avais décerné un coup de genoux bien placé pour sa peine.

La lueur qui enveloppait Melissa s'éteignit bien vite.

« Oui. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Harry lui sourit. Pas un petit sourire en coin, mais un sourire rayonnant qui aurait aveuglé le soleil lui-même.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Harry parut pensif, et je sus immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait.

« Non. » dis-je. « Tu ne peux pas. »

« Hermione. » me gourmanda-t-il. « C'est un mot tellement négatif. »

« Mais… » tentai-je.

Il me regarda avec sérieux.

« Peux-tu penser à une seule personne plus appropriée pour moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

La fichue ennuyante chose était que je ne pouvais pas. Je pouvais penser à plusieurs raisons démontrant de facto pourquoi c'était complètement fou, mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas penser à une meilleure personne pour lui. Je soupçonne encore aujourd'hui qu'il ait formulé spécifiquement cette question à cette fin.

« Non. » soupirai-je.

« Ron ? » s'enquit Harry.

Ron déglutit, paraissant un peu touché que son opinion compte autant pour Harry.

« Harry, camarade. » dit Ron. « Tu me connais, je suis avec toi tout le long du chemin. Et, » ajouta-t-il avec les pouces levés et un regard furtif vers Melissa « à cent pour cent pur sang ! »

« Je sais. » sourit joyeusement Harry. Il se retourna vers Melissa.

Melissa les fixa du regard, lui et son sourire, avant de réaliser ce que j'avais compris une minute plus tôt.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! » murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

« Et si je le suis ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Nous ne serons pas en mesure de nous rendre à Alton Towers. »

« Lune de miel. » contra-t-il. « Disney World ! »

Melissa jeta un regard à Fleur, qui les regardait avec confusion.

« _Non_. » commença Fleur, son visage s'éclaircissant subitement. Son accent, qui s'était énormément amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue à Noël, se détériorant sous le coup de l'émotion. « Ze n'est pas pozible ! »

« Rien n'est impossible. » chapitra Harry.

« Oh doux Merlin. » jura Bill en comprenant à son tour. « Ce n'est pas la bonne main ! »

« Ne te moque pas de la main. » gronda facétieusement Harry. « Et vous êtes tous eu train de nous faire perdre un temps précieux. »

Fleur se dressa de toute sa hauteur et alla s'interposer entre sa meilleure amie et Harry.

« Sinzèrement 'Arry, penses-tu pouvoir réaliser ça ? »

Harry perdit son sourire espiègle.

« Oui. »

« Tu te souviens de son héritage ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je peux le faire. » dit-il pleinement confiant.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, » dit Fleur, grondant et l'air menaçant, « je l'annulerai ! »

« Entendu. »

Fleur sourit lentement.

« Quelle heure ? »

« Sept. »

« Ferme les yeux, ou ça porte malheur. »

Harry sourit et obtempéra. Melissa déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter la grande Salle avec précipitation en compagnie de Fleur.

« Elles sont parties. » dit Bill. Il avait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine et secouait sa tête en observant Harry.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux.

« Harry. » intervint Ron « De quoi diable étiez-vous tous en train de parler ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« A sept heures précises, tu vas être mon garçon d'honneur, avec le jeune William ci-présent. »

« Tu vas organiser un mariage pour une princesse Vélane en onze heures ? » s'étrangla Ron.

Tristement, j'avais remarqué que Ginny venait juste de se remettre sur ses pieds quand Ron s'était mis à crier. Ses yeux roulèrent de nouveau dans ses orbites lorsque les mots de son frère parvinrent à son esprit et elle s'affala de nouveau dramatiquement sur le sol.

« Ouaip. » approuva Harry.

« Tu es fou. » commenta Ron de but en blanc.

« Tu vas donner un coup de main, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument. » répondit instantanément Ron.

« Professeur McGonagall, une quelconque objection au fait d'avoir une cérémonie de mariage ce soir ? »

Le professeur McGonagall regardait Harry comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et de ce qu'il faisait tout juste devant elle.

« Je prendrai votre silence comme un oui. » déclara Harry.

Minerva ne semblait pas être capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

« Qui ne dit mot consent. » confirma Harry avant de s'exclamer. « Dobby, Leena. »

Les deux elfes apparurent sur le champ.

« Vous vous rappelez avoir dit que la tâche que je vous avais confiée ne constituait pas un réel défi ? »

Les deux elfes hochèrent avec enthousiasme.

Harry s'accroupit de sorte que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les leurs.

« Vous affirmez depuis un moment déjà que vous deux pouvez tout faire. »

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête.

« J'ai mis ma réputation entre vos mains. » expliqua Harry. « J'ai fait un marché avec Melissa et Fleur assurant que si nous pouvions l'organiser, Melissa et moi nous marierons ce soir, à sept heures. »

La paire d'elfes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

« Harry Potter est sûr, monsieur ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Après ce baiser, définitivement ! »

« Ceci est la chance de Dobby et Leena. » s'exclama Dobby. « Nous avons dit que nous sommes les meilleurs, et maintenant nous pouvons le prouver ! ».

« Nous allons avoir besoin de décorations, transports, d'une robe pour Melissa et Fleur, des costumes pour Ron, Bill et moi. »

Leena opina du chef.

« Invitations, banquet de mariage, gâteau de mariage, tout pour le Ball, fleurs, bagues, carrosses, quartiers pour les invités. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Onze heures ? » demanda Leena. « Pas de limites de budget ? »

« Utilisez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Harry Potter est le meilleur maître du monde ! » lança fermement une Leena extatique. « Nous n'allons pas le décevoir ! »

« Je sais. » dit Harry.

Leena frappa des mains, et tous les elfes de l'école réapparurent.

« Pas assez d'elfes. » marmonna Dobby. Il échangea un regard avec Leena et ils frappèrent tous deux des mains. Cet acte était définitivement magique, car je pus sentir une onde passer à travers moi.

De plus en plus d'elfes commencèrent à apparaître. Des elfes de toutes les formes, tailles et âges apparurent, et d'après le regard des étudiants, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des elfes de familles. Bien vite, tout l'espace libre de la Grande Salle fut rempli d'elfes, tous regardant Dobby, qui se tenait à présent sur quelque chose d'invisible afin d'être vu de tous.

Je jure que ce qui suivit par la suite était le genre de chose qu'on aurait pu attribuer à un certain leader de la seconde guerre mondiale s'adressant au ralliement de Nuremberg !

Dobby disait quelque chose, et les elfes acclamaient et applaudissaient pour toute réponse.

L'elfique, ou quoi que soit appelé leur langage, avait des cadences assez intéressantes, et Dobby semblaient prendre la mesure au fil du temps.

Avec des pauses fréquentes pour laisser le temps aux elfes d'acclamer ce qu'il disait, il poursuivit son discours, avant de finir avec ce qui devait être un cri de ralliement.

Le bruit que plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'elfes peuvent produire est assourdissant.

Dobby se retourna vers Harry et eut carrément un sourire satisfait.

« Vous voyez. » dit-il. « Dobby et Leena ont dit la vérité. Les elfes sont heureux d'aider le Tueur-du-Méchant-Homme-Serpent pour avoir le plus beau mariage jamais eu ! »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi une seule seconde. » affirma Harry.

« Nous avons des elfes pour nourriture, des elfes pour robe, des elfes pour transport, des elfes pour invitations, et tous les autres elfes dont nous avons besoin. »

« Merci à tous. » leur dit Harry.

Les elfes se pâmèrent tous à ses mots, alors que Dobby et Leena semblaient se rengorger et paraître encore plus fiers, si telle chose était possible.

« Allez-y ! » hurla Dobby.

C'était manifestement le signal, car des centaines d'elfes disparurent dans un pop pour aller s'atteler à leurs tâches respectives. Plusieurs bondirent en direction de Harry et lui lancèrent un certain nombre de sorts. Un autre apporta un livre et l'ouvrit à une page et la présenta à Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

L'elfe avec le livre disparut.

« Elle prend les mesures de Future Miss Potter. » informa Dobby.

« Magnifique. » souffla-t-il, et je pense que même lui était un peu effaré par ce qui se passait.

« Nous allons prendre les mesures de Harry Potter maintenant, monsieur. » dit Dobby. « Est-ce que Harry Potter a besoin d'aide pour se rendre en France ? »

Harry observa les deux elfes pendant un long moment.

« Dobby, tu vas aussi avoir besoin d'un costume, car tu viens juste de te porter volontaire pour être garçon d'honneur avec Ron et Bill. »

Tandis que Dobby et Leena ouvraient une bouché béante et que leurs yeux déjà démesurés s'écarquillaient davantage, Harry attira un couteau depuis l'assiette de Ron.

« Portus ! » Il saisit Bill par l'épaule. « Vous êtes en charge, Dobby, Leena. Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible. »

Et sur ces mots, ils disparurent.

« Harry Potter est le plus grand sorcier du monde. » dit Dobby à Leena.

« Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus fou du monde, aussi. » ajouta Leena.

« C'est vrai. » approuva Dobby. Ils se regardèrent, pouffèrent, puis disparurent.

J'avais un horrible mal de crâne qui se formait.

Et je ne pense pas que j'étais la seule.

Le silence de mort qui s'était installé après le départ des elfes de maison fut brisé par un sifflement tonitruant.

« GRANGER ! »

A ce stade, j'avais pour ainsi dire complètement oublié mon merveilleux plan, et comment Tracy était supposée sortir avec Harry ce matin-là. Et étrangement, autant je l'apprécie, je ne pense pas que Tracey aurait été ravie d'apprendre que je l'avais choisie parce que Neville avait un faible pour son derrière !

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer douloureusement pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

Tout le long de ma scolarité à Poudlard, j'ai fait face à beaucoup de situations qui causerait la plupart des sorciers de s'évanouir et plonger dans un oubli des plus bienvenus plutôt que de les affronter. La plupart d'entre elles sinon toutes, résultant des aventures dans lesquelles Harry était entraîné et dont par, voie de conséquence, nous étions entraînés Ron et moi. Toutes ses situations ayant pour dénominateur commun Harry, et l'incroyable malchance qu'il a de se fourrer dans les ennuis, ou si tel n'est pas le cas, la malédiction qui fait que les ennuis viennent le trouver lorsque dans un jour de grâce il décide de vivre tranquillement sa vie.

La situation dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent avait une énorme différence que, aussi mortifiant que cela puisse être, j'étais forcée de reconnaître : je m'étais fourrée moi-même dans les ennuis.

Ainsi, malgré toute mon expérience de situations potentiellement mortelles ainsi que tout le courage qui caractérisait ma maison, j'eus la réaction la plus compréhensible que tout sorcier est en droit d'avoir en pareil cas.

Je déglutis audiblement.

* * *

**Note :** Douglas Addams est l'auteur du fameux H2G2 :Guide du voyageur intergalactique  dont est tiré la citation. Si vous avez vu le film c'est bien. Si vous avez lu l'œuvre c'est encore mieux ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le conseille vivement : c'est une histoire très désopilante dans sa narration et très profonde dans sa philosophie d'autodérision.

**NdA :** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Prochaine parution : le premier chapitre d' _Espoir_ ! Enfin ! (Après tous ces mois passés à vous en faire la pub :p). Il sortira d'ici ce week-end. Donc gardez un œil ouvert sur vos story alerts (ou sur mon profil).

A bientôt et vivent les vacances ! (Pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore, je leur présente toutes mes condoléances ainsi que du courage ! Dites vous que ca va bien se terminer un jour…enfin je pense…)


	6. Nous ne sommes pas SALE!

_**Princesse**_

**Chapitre 6 : Nous ne sommes pas SALE ! La libération des elfes de maison**

« Je suis désolée. » dis-je faiblement, avec humilité. « Je jure que je ne savais pas ! »

« Tu ne savais pas que ton meilleur ami apprenait le Français, et transplanait la moitié du temps jusqu'en France pour compter fleurette à une satanée Princesse ? »

« Non. » répondis-je timidement, sentant mon visage s'empourprer d'embarras. « Je pensais qu'il s'en allait se morfondre dans un coin. »

« Se morfondre ? » s'exclama Susanne, en s'y mettant à son tour. « Harry ? »

« Oui. » acquiesçai-je faiblement, réalisant à présent que j'étais parvenue à rater un gros lot d'indices importants. Comme, eh bien, le fait que l'un de ses livres avait un titre Français.

« Le même Harry qui a organisé une bataille de boules de neige à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle pour les plus jeunes à Pâques ? Le même Harry qui a décidé que ce serait une idée géniale d'amener des rollers à Poudlard et apprendre à tout le monde comment les utiliser, ce Harry ? »

J'opinai, me demandant si mon visage pouvait devenir si chaud et empourpré que j'en aurais des marques de brûlures au troisième degré.

« C'est en partie ma faute aussi. » déclara Ron, en entrant d'un pied ferme dans la fosse aux lions « J'ai réussi à rater le fait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec mon frère. »

« Tu es Ron, » balaya Tracy. « C'était à prévoir. Alors, pourquoi exactement nous as-tu choisies Susan et moi, comme personnes à humilier ? »

« Je pensais qu'il appréciait les brunes ! »

« Tu t'es rendue compte que tu es une brune, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Susanne d'un ton acide, « et qu'il a rendu très clair le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par toi ? »

« Erm, » dis-je éloquemment.

« Cho a des cheveux noirs. » continua Tracy, « la Weasley inconsciente, qui de par sa réaction, ne semble pas approuver le point de vue 'juste amis' de Harry, a des cheveux roux. Alors, s'il te plaît répond à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu choisi deux brunes ? »

« J'ai donné à Harry des magazines de charme enchantés. » déclara Ron, avec un peu plus de franchise qu'il n'en était peut-être nécessaire à ce stade. « Nous avons analysé les résultats. »

« Et Harry les a donnés à quelqu'un d'autre. » conclut Susanne avec un soupir. « Granger, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter quant toi et Davies êtes venues à moi. S'il te plait, fais-moi une grosse faveur : la prochaine fois que tu as une fichue idée brillante comme celle-là, ne m'entraîne pas dedans. »

« Je plussoie. » martela Tracy.

Susanne reporta son regard sur Tracy. « Shopping ? »

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un mariage auquel assister. » acquiesça Tracey. « Nous pouvons prendre d'avance le raz-de-marée. »

Ensemble, les deux filles me foudroyèrent de nouveau du regard, et quittèrent la Grande Salle, la tête haute.

« Wow. » commenta Lavande. « Tu t'es vraiment ratée sur ce coup-là, hein ? »

« Oui. » acquiesçai-je dans un soupir.

« En ce cas, je ne te ferai pas remarquer le fait que Harry aime les blondes, et que je suis blonde, » continua-t-elle, « seulement parce qu'il a déclaré qu'il ne voulait sortir avec personne de l'école. »

« Tu dois avouer qu'il a une sacrée paire par contre. » ajouta Seamus. « Premièrement, il botte les fesses écailleuses de Voldemort, et ensuite il s'attaque à rien de moins qu'une Princesse Vélane ! »

Ron lui lança un sourire complice. « Je sais. » dit-il avec fierté.

« Hermione. » appela le Professeur McGonagall. « Sans tenir compte de ce problème d'entremetteuse, vous ne sauriez pas, je suppose, comment Harry parvient à créer des Portauloins qui peuvent outrepasser les champs protecteurs de l'école ? »

« Je sais. » intervint Colin Creevey avec excitation.

« Mr Creevey ? »

« Il est Harry Potter. » déclara Colin. « Il peut tout faire ! »

Assez bizarrement, cette réponse sembla satisfaire la grande majorité de l'école. Cela ne me satisfit pas. Ni la Directrice d'ailleurs.

« Non. » répondis-je, ignorant les éclats de rire autour de moi. « La majeure partie de cette matinée a été une grande surprise pour moi aussi. »

La pauvre Professeur McGonagall paraissait encore comme si elle avait éprouvé un peu trop de chocs cette matinée. J'aurais pensé qu'ayant enseigné Harry pendant presque sept ans, elle se serait accoutumée à lui faisant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Et voyons les choses en face, se marier à une Princesse Vélane, n'est pas de beaucoup plus susceptible de lui faire éprouver un infarctus que de sauter sur un balai et aller à la chasse au Voldemort.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry fait maintenant ? » s'enquirent-ils, en se campant devant moi.

« Huh ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Tous les elfes de maison ont disparu ce matin, pour ensuite réapparaître comme une nuée de sauterelles au Chemin de Traverse, achetant toutes sortes de choses. » informa Fred.

« Alors nous somme venus ici immédiatement. » continua George. « Parce que c'est le genre de chaos qui ne peut être causé que par un seul jumeau non-Weasley. »

« Harry James Potter. » acheva Fred, dans une démonstration impeccable de logique. « Oh et pourquoi notre sœur est-elle dans les pommes là-bas ? »

« Je me marie. » annonça Harry en revenant avec Bill, et deux personnes, que je présumai être les parents de Mélissa.

Eh bien , je dis présume, mais le fait que l'homme paraissait tout droit sorti de l'atelier de Michel-Ange, dans lequel il aurait posé pour 'David', et que la femme ressemblait à une version plus âgée de Mélissa, avec des seins défiant-la-gravité-qui-devraient-être-illégaux, étaient autant d'indices révélateurs…de même que les couronnes qu'ils portaient.

« Félicitations. » le congratula George. « Ca explique probablement Ginny. Quand ? »

« Sept heures tapantes ce soir. »

« Quand lui as-tu demandée ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité.

« Il y a quinze minutes. »

« Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ? » s'enquit George.

« A peu près trente minutes. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est aussi magnifique qu'elle ? » interrogea Fred, en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la mère de Mélissa.

« Bien plus. »

« Harry. » déclara George. « Tu sais que tu es notre héros et que nous t'aimons ? »

Harry leur lança un large sourire.

« Alors, comment pouvons-nous aider ? » demanda Fred.

« Oui. » approuva George. « Commande-nous. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rufus Scrimgeour pénétra en trombe dans la Grande Salle, accompagné d'une équipe d'Aurors, incluant Kinglsey et Tonks, ainsi que Percy Weasley.

« Pour quelle raison les elfes de maison ont-ils quitté leur poste ? » rugit Scrimgeour.

« Bonjour, Mr le Ministre. » dit sèchement Harry. « Comme c'est bon de vous voir. Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

« Epargnez-moi vos salamalecs. » ordonna Rufus. « Les elfes du Ministère doivent immédiatement reprendre leurs postes. »

« Oh ? » s'enquit Harry, en devenant soudainement taciturne.

Il est à présent temps pour une brève primeur sur les diverses humeurs de Harry James Potter. La plupart du temps, il est jovial. Cela veut dire que vous êtes sur le point de vous faire taquiner et que vous rirez énormément. Puis il y'a l''humeur grognon, c'est quand il peut se mettre à crier et dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas vraiment. Cette humeur ne dure pas vraiment longtemps, et il est toujours penaud et contrit ensuite. Il y a l'humeur boudeuse, quand il ne veut parler à personne, et c'est le meilleur moment de le laisser tranquille. Puis il y a l'humeur taciturne.

Lorsque Harry devient taciturne, il y a deux choses que vous pouvez faire. Si c'est dirigé contre vous, la meilleure chose à faire est de s'excuser rapidement et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Si ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous, la chose prioritaire à faire est d'espérer que l'autre personne ne s'excuse pas, prendre de la Bièrraubeurre, et apprécier le spectacle.

Le pauvre Ministre ne connaissait pas les humeurs de Harry.

Sans que je ne sache comment, Ron avait une bouteille de Bièrraubeurre dans la main.

« Les elfes doivent stopper les sottises que vous leur faites faire et retourner à leur travail, sur le champ ! » rugit de nouveau Rufus . Cet homme a de sérieux problèmes de volume.

« Yeah. » acclama doucement Ron. « A votre avis, qui va être le prochain Ministre de la Magie ? »

La plupart des Gryffondors à portée d'oreille éclatèrent de rire.

« Je sais exactement comment résoudre le problème. » dit Harry. « Je reviens dans un instant. » Avec un autre sort Portus, il disparut, laissant derrière lui le Ministre foudroyer du regard le vide.

« Le comportement du Ministre est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » observa nonchalamment le père de Mélissa.

« En effet. » acquiesça sa mère.

Rufus fit volte-face et sembla ravaler sa langue.

« Roi de Flandres. » souffla Rufus effaré. « Que faites-vous là ? »

Le Roi fixa simplement du regard Rufus avec un sourcil haussé.

Harry revint avec deux personnes de plus. Un homme aux traits communs portant une boîte, et un gobelin aux bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemin.

La vitesse à laquelle il était revenu me fit penser qu'au moins une partie de ce qui se passait avait été prévue d'avance.

Je fus un peu blessée qu'il ne m'ait pas impliqué dans ses plans.

Mais d'un autre côté, connaissant Harry, ce n'était probablement pas ce que je pouvais qualifier de plan, il s'agissait probablement d'un certain nombre de discussions qui avaient traînées sur une durée indéterminée de temps, et dont il avait soudainement joint les bouts.

« Juste besoin de deux autres personnes. » annonça Harry, alors que le gobelin affichait l'expression de mépris propre à sa race, et que l'homme prenait place dans un coin, se faisant instantanément oublier. « Dobby, Leena ? »

Les deux elfes de maison apparurent dans un 'pop'.

« Nous sommes occupés. » fit observer Dobby.

Harry opina du chef.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Mais le Ministre exige que vous renvoyiez tous les autres elfes de maison à leur place au Ministère. »

Dobby et Leena se retournèrent et fixèrent du regard le Ministre.

« C'est ça. » dit Rufus en les regardant avec mépris. « Renvoyez vos sales elfes là où ils appartiennent. »

Dobby et Leena échangèrent un regard, puis exécutèrent leur frappement de mains magique. Environ soixante-quinze pourcent des elfes précédents apparurent.

Les autres envoyèrent leurs oreilles.

Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'on ressent en voyant des milliers d'oreilles flottantes apparaître, parce qu'il n'y a aucune analogie qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Les elfes sont occupés. » expliqua Dobby à Harry, de manière un peu redondante. « Alors ils ont envoyé leurs oreilles pour pouvoir écouter. »

Dobbly s'éleva dans les airs afin que tous les elfes puissent le voir

« Il demande que nous arrêtions d'organiser » déclara Dobby en pointant du doigt Rufus Scrimgeour « Il exige que les sales elfes retournent où il dit qu'ils appartiennent »

« Dobby est propre » cria l'un des elfes « Hinky est propre. Hinky s'est lavé ce matin. »

Il y eut une tonitruante clameur d'approbation.

Dobby se regarda et hocha la tête. « Il n'y a pas de saleté ici. » dit Dobby à Scrimgeour. « Tous les elfes sont propres et font leur travail. »

« Assez d'impertinence. » hurla Scrimgeour en prenant une teinte violacée. « Punissez-vous ! »

Certains des elfes commencèrent à faire exactement cela, mais Harry prononça seulement un mot.

« Non. »

Les elfes s'arrêtèrent et lancèrent un regard reconnaissant à Harry.

Rufus lança un regard torve à Harry.

« Je sais comment résoudre cette affaire. » déclara Harry, avec un sourire jovial – le genre de sourire dernièrement vu quand il avait annoncé qu'il venait juste de réduire Voldermort en composte.

« Voici mon bon ami Gobbececk. » présenta Harry. « Il établit des contrats à titre indépendant à Gringotts. »

« Vous. » continua Harry. « Vous êtes des elfes du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les elfes hochèrent timidement la tête, en baissant le regard.

« Quand avez-vous reçu votre jour de congé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Le 14 Juillet 1976. » répondit un elfe avec fierté.

« Et quand avez-vous eu une fête pour la dernière fois ? »

L'elfe qui avait répondu fronça les sourcils. « Lanky est désolé, monsieur, Lanky ne se rappelle pas. »

« Tout va bien. » dit Harry. « Merci d'avoir répondu. »

Les yeux de l'elfe parvinrent à doubler de volume alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Harry. Je pus presque voir la phrase 'Harry Potter est le plus grand Sorcier du Monde' , flottant dans son cerveau et celui de la majorité des autres elfes.

« Levez vos mains si vous pouvez vous rappeler de la dernière fête que vous avez eue. »

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Scrimgeour. « Aurors ! »

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. » déclara tranquillement Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que cela m'irriterait, et la dernière fois que j'ai été irrité, j'ai tué quarante Mangemorts et Voldemort. »

Kinglsey déglutit audiblement. « Je pense, » dit-il lentement, « que les Aurors devraient laisser le bras politique du Ministère s'occuper de cette affaire. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Aurors. » lança Percy, son nez si haut qu'il devait être quelque part dans la stratosphère.

Bien entendu, le fait qu'il nous ait lancé un clin d'œil quelques instants plus tôt signifiait qu'il en savait plus que moi sur ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous peut se rappeler de votre dernière fête ? »

Un vieil elfe leva finalement la main.

« Vous monsieur » dit Harry. « Vous rappelez-vous de la date ? »

« Grampy s'en rappelle en effet, Grampy était un jeune elfe à l'époque. C'était en 1918 ! »

« Qu'est-ce donc que ces absurdités, Potter ? » interpella Percy. « Vos elfes perturbent grandement le bon fonctionnement du Ministère par leur absence. »

« Oh, alors vous ne pouvez pas faire fonctionner correctement le Ministère sans eux ? » s'enquit innocemment Harry.

« Exactement. » acquiesça pompeusement Percy.

« Mais fermez-là idiot ! » hurla Rufus.

Dès que Rufus détourna le regard, Percy fit un clin d'œil à Harry, avant d'adopter de nouveau son attitude pompeuse.

« Gobbececk, mon bon ami. » déclara Harry en s'adressant au gobelin. « Pouvez-vous lire les termes de ces petits bouts de parchemin que vous avez-là devant vous ? »

« Mais certainement, c'est bien peu de choses en vérité. » répondit le gobelin, l'expression de son visage toujours railleuse et méprisante. « Articles de l'accord entre les Elfes de Maison et le Ministère de la Magie concernant la gestion de leur Esclavage Volontaire. »

« Par reconnaissance de la protection des Elfes de Maison contre les Dragons, les Elfes de Maison se placent par ces termes dans un Esclavage Volontaire sous l'autorité du Ministère de la Magie.

« Le Ministère de la Magie accepte cet Esclavage Volontaire, et promet qu'il sera octroyé aux Elfes de Maison au moins une Fête par an, et qu'il sera permis aux Elfes de Maisons d'organiser au moins deux évènements Ministériels.

« En retour, les elfes se lieront au Ministère, et à toute personne à laquelle cette partie en conférera le droit, du moment que les prérogatives susmentionnées sont respectées.

« Le Ministère sera en mesure d'abolir cet esclavage à tout elfe qui ne donne pas le meilleur de lui-même, et cela sera signifié par le don de leurs vêtements originels, dépourvant ainsi l'elfe en question d'un foyer et de protection.

« Le reste est la signature. » acheva Gobbececk.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que le contrat a été rompu. » déclara Harry.

« Balivernes. » argua Percy. « Les elfes ne méritent pas de contrats. »

Il y eut quelques sons sourds en provenance des elfes.

« Weasley, taisez-vous ! » siffla Rufus, alors qu'il devenait subitement pâle.

« Le Ministre appelle les elfes de Maison sales créatures. » interpella Dobby. « L'ancien maître de Dobby appelait Dobby sale créature. Est-ce que Dobby paraît sale ? »

« Non ! » hurlèrent les elfes d'une seule voix.

« Vous savez ce que Dobby et Leena sont en train de faire aujourd'hui ? » interrogea rhétoriquement Dobby. « Dobby et Leena sont en train d'organiser le Mariage du Grand Harry Potter m'sieur ! »

Les elfes acclamèrent.

« Mais le Ministère vous ordonne de ne pas aider ! »

Les elfes huèrent bruyamment.

« Dobby pense que le contrat est rompu ! »

Il y eut des expressions choquées qui s'inscrivirent sur le visage des elfes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » s'enquit Lanky.

Harry se positionna aux côtés de Dobby.

« Vous viendrez travailler pour moi. » leur dit Harry. « J'ai besoin d'elfes pour rénover sept demeures dont je dispose. Je garantis que les elfes pourront organiser mon anniversaire chaque année, ainsi que celui de Mélissa, et la plus grande Fête de Nouvel An du pays.

« Et, » poursuivit Harry, sa voix sonnant à présent comme celle d'un leader politique à un ralliement, « j'autoriserai à vos maîtres actuels à requérir votre assistance, mais il n'y aura plus de punitions, plus d'insultes, juste énormément de travail. »

« Et pour obtenir ce privilège, il leur faudra payer un salaire, et deux fois par an, tout l'argent que vous aurez gagné, vous sera donné, avec la seule instruction que vous aurez à le dépenser pour organiser la plus grande fête que vous pourrez, ainsi plus vous gagnerez d'argent, plus grande sera la fête ! »

Les elfes l'acclamèrent d'un vacarme assourdissant. Rufus ouvrit sa bouche mais fut frappé par un sort qui s'empara de sa voix. Je ne fus pas trop sûre d'où venait le sort, mais je vis Percy esquisser un sourire satisfait.

« Harry Potter offre aux elfes de vrais emplois ! » s'écria Dobby. « Si tous les elfes sont d'accord, les Elfes ne seront plus esclaves, les Elfes gagneront des fêtes ! Les Elfes ne seront pas obligés de se punir, sauf s'ils le veulent ! »

« Que disent les elfes ? »

Les elfes étaient silencieux.

« Grampy dit 'Oui' ! » hurla le doyen parmi les elfes présents. « Les elfes ne sont pas traités comme dans les anciens jours, et Grampy est fatigué de repasser ses mains. Ca rend le repassage de Grampy mauvais après ! »

Les elfes acclamèrent de nouveau en signe d'approbation.

« Gobbececk. » dit Harry, sa voix s'élevant au-dessus du tatouin des elfes. « Les elfes aimeraient rompre le contrat avec le Ministère de la Magie, et leurs associés, en raison de la rupture dudit contrat ! »

« En tant que partie indépendante, je décrète le contrat rompu par le Ministère de la Magie. » Une quinzaine de feuilles de parchemins s'enflammèrent, et il les fit tomber au sol.

Les elfes applaudirent joyeusement.

« Dobby, Leena. » appela Harry. « Au nom de vos pairs, signerez-vous un nouveau contrat avec moi, sous les termes énoncés plus tôt ? »

« Dobby et Leena le feront ! »

Le gobelin présenta un autre morceau de parchemin, confirmant ma suspicion qu'une partie de cela avait été planifiée.

Harry le signa théâtralement, puis le passa à Dobby et Leena.

« Nous avons un nouveau maître ! » hurla Dobby.

Les elfes poussèrent une nouvelle acclamation.

« Dobby, Leena, » dit Harry ,« vous montrerez à tout le monde leurs nouveaux quartiers ce soir, je vous prie. »

« Dobby et Leena feront ça. »

« Et demain, montrez-leur le travail qui doit être fait. Sauf, les elfes qui travaillent pour Poudlard. Je voudrais les engager afin de travailler pour l'école, à exécuter les mêmes tâches qu'auparavant. Et pour chaque elfe engagé, ce sera dix gallions par mois. »

« C'est trop. » objecta Dobby.

« Non, ce n'est pas assez. » répondit Harry. « Mais si vous ne dépensez pas tout pour la fête, alors peut-être que les elfes pourraient commencer à acheter leur propres maisons. »

Les yeux de Dobby manquèrent de lui sauter de la tête alors qu'il fixait du regard Harry. « Harry Potter est le plus grand sorcier du Monde. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Mais nous perdons du temps ! Les elfes de Poudlard resteront à Poudlard. Tous les elfes vont travailler au mariage ! »

Il y eut une autre acclamation générale, avant que les elfes ne disparaissent avec le même 'pop' qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Est-ce que tu as tout, Jim ? » interpella Harry.

Jim, leva deux doigts dans un geste indiquant qu'il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

« Ainsi, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, la Sécession de toute activité des elfes de maison au sein du Ministère de la Magie, et de toutes les familles Sorcières est achevée. L'incompétence de notre Ministère, une fois de plus, nous a conduits dans une situation où les choses que nous pensions avoir de droit, nous ont été enlevées. Tout ce que cela aurait coûté est une fête par an et de garder nos serviteurs heureux, mais nous ne pouvions même pas faire cela. »

« Aussi, pour ceux qui espèrent engager un elfe de maison, plutôt que ses montants stupides auxquels les Sangs-Purs ont essayé de les vendre de par le passé, vous pouvez à présent les engager pour la somme de base de dix gallions par mois – une affaire si vous voulez mon avis.

« Je suis Jim BandePassante pour le Réseau Sans Fil Sorcier, et je me trouverai à Poudlard durant toute la journée tandis que nous nous apprêtons pour le mariage du siècle entre Harry James Potter et la divine Melissa de Flandres. »

« Pour l'heure, je vous renvoie à Marjorie Masters pour le top dix des hits que vous avez choisis… et je suis hors ligne. » Il entreprit alors de replacer un microphone dans la boîte qu'il transportait.

Harry se retourna vers le Ministre.

« Oh mon cher, » s'exclama Harry, sa voix suintant de fausse sincérité. « Il semblerait que vous vous soyez royalement planté, et tout cela en direct. Je m'attends à ce que beaucoup de personne très importantes se demandent comment diable vous êtes parvenu à gérer de manière aussi catastrophique leur elfes de maison ! »

« Je vous déteste. » murmura Scrimgeour, paraissant totalement défait.

« Et vous m'indifférez. » répondit calmement Harry. « Les elfes de maison sont à présent pratiquement libres, et sous le contrôle de Dobby et Leena. Je n'essaierais pas de faire quoi que ce soit à votre place, vous ne gagneriez pas, et j'empêcherais à tout jamais les elfes de maison de travail pour le Monde Sorcier. »

« Harry. » appela Fred. « Est-ce qu'on peut engager deux elfes ? »

« Bien sûr » agréa Harry.

Rufus fit volte face et quitta la Grande Salle a grands fracas. Les Aurors ricanèrent et le suivirent.

« Harry. » intervint Perçy. « Au nom du Ministère, j'aimerais aussi les réengager, sous les mêmes conditions que ceux de Poudlard. »

« Jim, pouvez-vous faire savoir que Percy a arrangé cela ? »

« Ce sera fait, Harry. » acquiesça Jim.

« Merci. » dit jovialement Percy. « Je vais aller irriter quelques Sang-Purs. Félicitations pour ton mariage, je peux venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu, amène Pénélope. »

« A plus tard. » il se retourna et s'inclina respectueusement devant le Roi et la Reine, avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Je fixai mon meilleur ami pendant quelques instants, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je sautai de ma chaise et bondis sur lui. Je l'étreignis aussi fortement que je le pouvais et éclatai en sanglots.

Harry tapota gentiment mon dos et murmura. « Tu veux être en charge de tous leurs contrats ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je avec reconnaissance.

Je reniflai légèrement, l'embrassai sur la joue et me rassis à côté de mon petit-ami, qui paraissait extrêmement amusé.

Il avait fini sa Bièrreaubeure.

« Pendant combien de temps as-tu planifié ça ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Pas longtemps. » admit Harry. « C'était juste une série de discussions. Gobbececk est aussi leur archiviste, et nous discutions d'un problème sans aucun rapport lorsque Dobby et Leena sont apparus pour me demander quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert l'existence du contrat. Je prévoyais d'y faire quelque chose plus tard, mais toute cette affaire constituait une occasion trop belle. »

Je lui lançai un sourire éclatant.

Toutes ces fois où je m'étais escrimée en vain contre le sort honteux de ces malheureuses créatures. Toutes mes tentatives infructueuses pour remédier à cette situation, tous mes efforts incessants venaient de prendre fin en seulement quelques instants.

Là où je n'avais pas réussi en plus de deux ans de lutte et au moment où j'avais fini par abandonner après l'épisode avec Leena, il avait suffit que Harry, sous l'influence de seulement quelques discussions désarticulées se penche sur le problème pour arranger les choses. Mais ce qui me rendait heureuse par-dessus tout était qu'il avait prêté attention à mon combat, à la S.A.L.E, et avait agi pour m'aider à le remporter.

Les conséquences de ses actions continuaient de danser la farandole dans ma tête, et se résumaient en quelques mots simples mais lourds de sens.

Il avait libéré les elfes de maison !

* * *

**Nda : **Yeah ! Vive Harry ! xD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu après tout ce temps d'attente. Comme je l'ai dit, je vais tenter de finir cette première partie le plus vite possible. Je prévois de la finir d'ici à la semaine prochaine, pour pouvoir commencer _Les Parfaits Serpentards_ vers la rentrée. En effet, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je fais en sorte de ne pas travailler sur plus de 4 fictions en même temps, pour les raisons évidentes de temps, de quantité de travail et d'organisation. Attendez-vous donc à avoir un chapitre tous les deux jours jusqu'à Dimanche prochain. Je vous dis donc à Lundi !

N.B : Le résumé des _Parfaits Serpentards _sera disponible demain soir sur mon profil.


	7. Explique moi cette folie!

_**Princesse**_

**Chapitre 7 : Explique-moi cette folie !**

« Bref, Ron, Hermione, permettez-moi de vous présenter leur gracieuses Majestés, le Roi Michael et la Reine Anna de Flandres. Mike, Annie, voici Ron et Hermione. »

Je me levai promptement et exécutai ma meilleure révérence tandis que Ron s'inclinait maladroitement.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » déclara le Roi.

« En effet, Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. A présent, aussi amusant qu'assister à cela fut, nous sommes ici pour une raison. »

« Leena. » appela Harry.

L'elfe apparut instantanément.

« Peux-tu amener Hermione et la Reine auprès de Melissa et Fleur ? »

Leena sourit.

« Leena fera ça. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Venez Hermione. » m'ordonna la Reine, et nous suivîmes l'elfe sautillant jusqu'en dehors de la Grande Salle.

Cela ne nous prit pas longtemps pour arriver dans un couloir que je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais emprunté, et entrer dans une immense pièce. Il y avait une équipe d'elfes de maison affairés à montrer des livres à Fleur et Melissa.

« Je te laisse hors de la maison pour une heure, et durant ce laps de temps non seulement tu te fiances, mais tu prévois aussi de te marier le même jour ! »

« Hum, oups ? » offrit Melissa, en nous souriant.

« Et toi, » poursuivit la Reine en se tournant vers Fleur, « tu étais supposée faire attention à elle ! »

« Je l'ai fait. » protesta Fleur avec un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Melissa. « J'ai informé à Harry que si ce n'était pas un mariage digne de ma meilleure amie, je l'annulerai. »

La Reine mit ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira.

« J'étais censée prendre toute une année pour organiser ton mariage. » se plaignit-elle. « Pas quelques heures ! »

Melissa sourit.

« Vois les choses ainsi; tu vas compacter toute l'année en une seule journée. Maintenant, vas-tu m'aider à choisir la robe ? Et laisser ces charmantes personnes nous aider ? »

« Savais-tu que ton fiancé flambant neuf vient juste de tous les affranchir ? » interrogea la Reine.

Melissa sourit fièrement.

« Ca ressemble à quelque chose qu'il ferait. »

« Très bien. » coupa la Reine, en s'avançant vers sa fille. « Assez de plaisanteries. Dis-moi, ma chérie, la raison exacte pour laquelle, tu as approuvé cette folie ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, Maman, prends un siège, toi aussi Hermione. » Elle leva les yeux vers les elfes. « Pourriez-vous nous donner cinq minutes s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Les elfes acquiescèrent et disparurent dans un bruit sec.

« Avant que je ne m'explique, Hermione, tu es la meilleure amie de Harry voudrais-tu, je te prie, être une des mes demoiselles d'honneur ? »

« Oui. » glapis-je. Ron allait être garçon d'honneur, et je désirais plus que tout en être moi aussi. Cependant, j'étais quelque peu nerveuse d'être le seul mouton noir en ce qui concernait l'aspect physique.

« Levez la tête, mon enfant. » ordonna la Reine.

Ma tête fut si vite levée que j'en eu presque un torticolis.

Elle m'étudia pendant un moment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de votre apparence j'en aurai soin. »

J'acquiesçai d'un timide signe de tête. La peur que j'avais ressentie se transformant en une impression que j'allais être malade, plutôt que le tétanisant sentiment du Je-vais-tomber-dans-les-pommes-je-sais-pas-quand-mais-c'est-sûr-c'est-pour-bientôt que j'avais éprouvé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Merci. » me dit Melissa. « A présent, j'ai dit oui, parce que cela avait du sens. »

« En quoi ? » s'enquit la Reine.

« Parce qu'il est l'homme qui a considéré le fait que j'étais plus protégée que Raiponce, plus hors d'atteinte que la lune elle-même, et qui s'est dit, 'défi accepté'. »

« La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il ne s'est pas jeté à mes pieds comme tous les autres hommes il m'a juste souri avec malice, a saisi ma main et m'a emmenée pour me présenter à ses amis, avant de m'appliquer un sort qui me faisait paraître normale. »

« Il ne m'a rien demandé en retour, il s'est juste assuré que je puisse passer du bon temps au mariage de Fleur en tout anonymat. Et ensuite, il a commencé à me faire la cour, non pas en m'envoyant des cadeaux extravagants ou de la poésie dégoulinante de suavité, mais en m'envoyant des petits mots jusqu'à ce que je finisse par lui donner l'adresser de ma Cheminée. Et alors, il m'appelait pour pratiquer son Français. Il était tellement adorablement idiot avec moi, inventant des histoires sans queue ni tête et employant délibérément les mauvais mots, et sans que je m'en rende compte moi-même, je me retrouvai à attendre avec impatience ses appels.

« Il a envoyé Dobby et Leena avec des petits croquis qu'il avait réalisés, ou des petits présents aux libellés ridicules. Je les ai tous conservés précieusement.

« En même temps, il harcelait Fleur à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider, et elle lui a raconté tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Après cela, presque chaque nuit, il attrapait Bill et Fleur, et ils apparaissaient dans mes quartiers par Portauloin et nous passions toute la nuit à rire et à plaisanter. »

« Mais nos protections… » commença la Reine.

« La chose la plus importante. » l'interrompis-je « que vous devrez comprendre à propos de Harry, c'est qu'il est, ce que j'aime appeler, un génie concentré. En ce qui concerne les choses ordinaires, il est simplement intelligent. Mais, s'il s'agit de briser le règlement, ou vaincre Voldemort, ou affranchir une race entière, il établit des liens d'une manière qui vous laisse pantois, et avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, il a accompli ses buts. Vos protections n'auront été qu'un simple challenge pour lui, pas même une gêne. »

« Exactement. » approuva Melissa avec une expression attendrie sur son visage qui me fit réaliser qu'elle était complètement et irrécupérablement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. « Puis il est venu vous parler à toi et Papa il y a quelques semaines, et il vous a persuadé. Ainsi je savais, aujourd'hui, qu'il m'avait déjà fait rire, et qu'il avait déjà reçu l'approbation de mes parents et de ma meilleure amie. Et il était un héros je savais qu'il serait en mesure de me protéger, et que je serai toujours en sécurité avec lui. Il ne se soucie pas du fait que je suis une Vélane, il aime Melissa, pas Melissa Marguerite de Flandres. »

« Et bien qu'il est incroyablement beau, il n'est pas parfait, et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie. Il a des cicatrices, ses mains ne sont pas douces comme celles de la plupart des Vélanes mâles, parce que ce sont des mains qui peuvent faire autre chose que de tenir une baguette et faire des duels d'escrime. Son visage a plus de caractère que notre cour entière. »

« Finalement, ce matin il m'a donné le Baiser. »

« Le baiser ? » répéta la Reine, de la confusion évidente dans sa voix.

« Le baiser qui révèle à toute femme qui le reçoit que l'homme qui l'embrasse l'aime de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. »

« Bien. » annonça la Reine. « Tu te maries pour les bonnes raisons. Avoir un peu de sa folie dans la famille animera nos fêtes et compensera la véritable folie à laquelle nous devons faire face. Nous pouvons arranger les détails de la succession de votre succession dans cinquante ou soixante ans lorsque nous serons prêts à quitter le trône. »

« Maman ? » cilla Melissa.

« C'est un filou. » dit affectueusement la Reine. « Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, il n'est pas un papillon de cour. C'est un homme puissant, qui use de son pouvoir seulement quand il est nécessaire. Il inspire la loyauté et la dévotion chez les autres. Il est riche, et possède de nombreuses propriétés. C'est une personne digne d'une Princesse.

« Cela ne nous a pas surpris à ton père et à moi, lorsqu'il s'est présenté à nous la semaine dernière et a demandé la permission de t'épouser dans un futur proche. Je dois dire que lorsqu'il est arrivé ce matin et a confessé qu'il avait déjà demandé ta main, nous étions des plus amusés.

« Je n'ai pas été aussi amusée par le fait qu'il voulait le faire aujourd'hui, mais ayant vu comment il a à sa disposition toute une armée d'individus capables pour l'assister, je suis certaine que tout se passera pour le mieux. A présent procédons, voulez-vous. J'ai ordonné à la cour d'arriver à cinq heures afin d'aider pour les préparatifs de dernières minutes. Je suis certaine que les couturiers de Paris ont déjà été mis au travail à l'heure qu'il est. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » héla Fleur.

« Moi. » répondit la voix de Harry. « J'ai besoin de deux minutes du temps de Melissa. »

« Tu ne peux pas les avoirs. » rétorqua la Reine. « Cela porte malheur. »

« Faites-moi confiance. » dit Harry.

« Nous pouvons argumenter pendant un moment ou simplement gagner du temps et céder maintenant. » suggérai-je.

Fleur ouvrit la porte, et Harry entra, un bandeau recouvrant ses yeux et guidé par Bill et le Roi.

Melissa se mit à rire en voyant la démarche gauche et maladroite de son fiancé que sa feinte cécité lui imposait, ce qui permit à Harry d'en déduire sa location et de s'avancer approximativement vers sa direction.

« Etant donné que je ne l'ai pas fait correctement tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que je devrais le faire maintenant. »

Harry posa un genou à terre et présenta une petite boîte noire. Un anneau serti d'un diamant qui semblait valoir plus que Poudlard étincela aux feux de la pièce.

« Melissa, me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui, oh, oui ! » répondit Melissa alors qu'elle tombait sur ses genoux devant lui. Harry sortit la bague de la boîte et jeta cette dernière par-dessus son épaule – Bill l'attrapa. Melissa le guida, pour qu'il puisse lui mettre la bague au doigt, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry lui rendit son baiser pendant une seconde, avant de le rompre, en lui souriant.

« Je dois y aller. » déclara-t-il. « Tellement de choses à faire. Je vous envoie bientôt Leena avec la liste d'invités, et je ferai un bref saut chez certains pour m'assurer que toute le monde vienne. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce suivi par Bill et le Roi.

« Ca, » annonça Melissa, « c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je vais l'épouser. »

« Très bien, où sont ces assistants avec les robes ? » demanda la Reine.

« Nous sommes là. » dirent les elfes en apparaissant. Leena apparut avec eux. « Voici Marty. » présenta-t-elle, en faisant avancer l'un des elfes du rang. « Elle veut être styliste, mais son ancien maître a fait d'elle une elfe de ménage. Marty a fait des dessins en attendant, et Leena trouve ça joli. »

Leena présenta le bout de parchemin.

Melissa étouffa une exclamation. Ce n'était pas un dessin c'était un croquis magnifique et complètement élaboré de Melissa dans une sublime robe de mariée.

« Pouvez-vous réaliser cela à temps ? » s'enquit la Reine.

Leena et les elfes hochèrent tous la tête.

« Nous pouvons tout faire pour la future femme du Grand Harry Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît. » dit Melissa, en se déplaçant vers eux. « S'il vous plait faites-moi cette robe. »

Les elfes semblèrent tous sur le point de fondre en larmes, avant de disparaître.

« La Robe sera prête. » assura Leena.

« Leena. » appela Melissa. « Penses-tu que les elfes qui confectionnent les robes des demoiselles d'honneur pourraient réaliser une robe de cette taille environ ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant sa main à mi-hauteur.

Leena hocha la tête.

« Bien, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin d'une, étant donné que tu vas être l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur. »

Les yeux de Leena s'élargirent tout autant que ceux de Dobby quelques instants plus tôt.

« Vous convenez parfaitement au Maître Harry Potter. » murmura-t-elle avant de hocher la tête et de disparaître.

Melissa sourit. « Très bien, ensuite les fleurs. »

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent constituées de plusieurs séries d'apparition d'elfes de maisons demandant des décisions de la part de Melissa, des mesures, des opinions, avant de disparaître avec les réponses.

C'était étrangement excitant, tout particulièrement après m'être souvenue d'un charme qui nous permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves étaient partis, et elle avait triplé de taille. Des rangées et des rangées de sièges étaient mises en place par les elfes de maison, tandis que Harry Bill et le Roi avaient enlevés leurs hauts, et s'ingéniaient à construire quelque chose.

« Un aquarium ? » demandai-je, en les voyant remplir d'eau l'espace qu'ils avaient aménagé.

« Pour les Etres de l'eau. » expliqua Melissa avec ravissement. « Marcus et Lartter vont venir. »

Il y eut un nouveau cognement à la porte.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est décent ? » appela Ron de derrière la porte.

« Entre, Ron. » répondis-je.

Ron entra avec un chariot de boissons.

« J'ai la liste finale d'invités. » annonça-t-il. « Harry est en train de créer les Portauloins, et s'assure avec l'aide de Bill et Michael et que les invités les plus exotiques soient… » il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua le sort que j'avais lancé et qui montrait une projection de la Grande Salle. « Ce que vous savez déjà, d'après ce que je vois. » finit-il avec un sourire.

« Oh. » fit la Reine. « Et moi qui ait été si formelle. Hermione, Ron, veuillez m'appeler Anna je vous prie. »

« Merci. » répondis-je.

Une fois que les boissons furent distribuées, Ron nous laissa de nouveau.

« Hermione. » intervint après un moment de calme des plus bienvenus que nous passâmes à nous rafraîchir. « Penses-tu que nous devrions inviter la famille de Harry ? »

« Ces dégoutantes excuses de la race humaine ? » demandai-je, le dégoût plus qu'évident dans ma voix.

« Oh ? » s'enquit Anna. « Expliquez-nous, je vous prie. »

Alors je le fis, pendant trente minutes je leur passai en revue une litanie d'abus et de mauvais traitements qu'ils avaient eu à cœur de faire endurer à Harry. Ce fut seulement après être bien partie sur ma lancée que je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas un sujet approprié à un jour de mariage, mais il était un peu tard pour s'arrêter.

Lorsque je m'interrompis, je jetai un regard en coin à Melissa. Bien loin des larmes auxquelles je m'attendais, elle avait une expression glaciale et calculatrice sur son visage.

Une expression que je retrouvai sur le visage d'Anna.

« Bien. » dit cette dernière. « Que dites-vous d'un petit voyage pour aller voir ces parents ? La plupart des décisions ont été prises. Les merveilleux assistants de Harry ont tout sous contrôle. Nos maris, fiancés, et petits amis s'amusent comme des garnements, et nous sommes assises là à végéter. »

Fleur sourit. « Nous devrions nous changer tout d'abord. Melissa et moi portons des vêtements appropriés pour les Moldus, mais pas quand on désire faire sensation. »

« En effet. » approuva Anna.

« Leena. » appela Melissa. Lorsque l'elfe apparut, elle demanda. « Sais-tu où vivent les Dursley ? »

« Dobby sait. » révéla-t-elle. « Leena revient. »

L'elfe disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard. « Les Dursley sont à la maison du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. »

« Peux-tu nous y amener ? » s'enquit Anna.

« Leena peut demander aux elfes de le faire. » déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

« Bien, nous avons besoin de quitter ses lieux, afin de nous rendre à la maison en premier lieu, avant d'aller ensuite voir les Dursley. »

« Les Dursley sont des méchantes personnes. » prévint Leena d'une voix grave.

« Nous l'espérons. » déclara Melissa alors que ses yeux étincelaient et elle esquissa un sourire qui me fit presque ressentir de la pitié pour les 'méchantes personnes' en question.

Presque.

* * *

**Nda : **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Il est un peu court, mais je suis débordé en ce moment. Dire que je n'ai même pas encore repris les cours ! La suite sera à la longueur usuelle, promis !

Etant donné que je souhaite terminer cette partie le plus vite possible pour me mettre sur d'autres histoires, le prochain chapitre de cette histoire sortira 'sous peu' (prenez l'info avec des pincettes :p, comme je l'ai dit : débordé !) et s'intitulera 'Mmmfrsk ?' (oui vous avez bien lu xD ). Devinez qui vont se faire remettre à leur place…

**Jeu :** Je me sens d'humeur facétieuse (c'est la faute à Harry :D), alors je mets en place un petit jeu. Devinez quelle personne prononcera l'intelligible mot qui fait office de titre dans le prochain chapitre. Les gagnants, recevront le chapitre 1 des _Parfaits Serpentards_ une semaine avant la date de publication ! Si tout le monde trouve...euh je trouverai bien quelque chose pour vous faire tous plaisir ^^

A la prochaine donc, et bonne rentrée pour les malheureux qui sont rentrés cette semaine !

Moi. (j'ai dit que je me sentais facétieux D)


	8. Mmmfrsk?

**Princesse**

**Chapitre 8 : Mmmfrsk ?**

Le ton vindicatif de la voix de Melissa fit sourire Leena et elle claqua des doigts. Sept elfes de plus apparurent, et deux d'entre eux se saisirent de nous et nous transportèrent à travers les champs protecteurs de l'école, directement au Palais Royal des Vélanes situé dans le sud de la France.

« Je suis impressionnée. » complimenta Anna. « Merci. »

Leena sourit de nouveau. « Les elfes surveilleront pour s'assurer que les Dursley se tiennent bien. » informa-t-elle avant de disparaître.

« Viens, Hermione. » m'intima Melissa. « J'ai quelques affaires qui t'iront à merveille. »

En compagnie de Fleur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Melissa, laissant à Anna le soin de se rendre dans ses propres quartiers.

Fleur plongea dans l'immense garde-robe – qui, pour être franche, recevrait plutôt le nom de chambre chez moi, et en ressortit avec trois robes vertes d'aspect quasi identiques.

Fleur et Melissa se défirent de leurs jeans avec la confiance que seules des filles aux corps parfaits peuvent posséder, ce qui n'était en aucune façon mon cas.

« J'ai un nouveau maquillage tout simplement divin. » déclara Melissa, après s'être revêtue de sa robe. Elle me tourna le dos pour le montrer à Fleur.

J'appréciai son geste qui me donnait un peu d'intimité pour me changer. Une fois habillée, Fleur et Melissa se retournèrent vers moi, baguettes à la main.

Des sorts furent lancés, et ma robe s'ajusta parfaitement, d'autres sorts furent jetés, et le maquillage fut appliqué, tout s'accorda, et avant que je puisse reprendre mon souffle, je fus placée devant un miroir.

Ou du moins, quelqu'un fut placé devant un miroir, parce que la personne qui se tenait devant moi n'était certainement pas moi.

Je tendis le bras pour toucher cette troublante illusion, seulement pour sentir ma main toucher le verre du miroir.

« Wouaw. » soufflais-je.

« C'est tout toi. » assura Melissa. « Enfin, toi et plusieurs milliers d'années d'expérience de maquillage. «

Je ris. « Merci. » lui dis-je avec reconnaissance.

« Nous t'apprendrons comment le faire toute seule par la suite. » ajouta-t-elle. « Tant que tu promets de ne jamais le révéler à personne. »

J'imaginai le visage de Lavande lorsque je me rendrai à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et ma promesse fut donnée instantanément. Ce n'est pas que je suis vaine d'ordinaire, c'est juste que, eh bien, demandez à n'importe quelle femme si elle se comporterait différemment devant pareille opportunité.

Tout particulièrement lorsque vous avez eu à fréquenter Lavande et Parvati pendant près de sept ans.

Nous sortîmes des quartiers de Melissa en gloussant, et nous rejoignîmes Anna, qui portait une robe similaire aux nôtres sans sa couronne. Elle me sourit d'un air approbateur.

« Nous allons transplaner au Ritz à Londres, où j'ai déjà demandé à avoir une voiture prête à nous emmener dans le Surrey. »

Je savais que l'étonnement que je ressentais s'inscrivait d'un air manifeste sur mon visage.

« Hermione. » intervint Melissa « Nomme-moi un célèbre Styliste Sorcier. »

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer ma tête.

« Exactement. » décréta Anna. « Tous les bons stylistes sont Moldus, alors il nous faut savoir nous rendre chez eux en toute discrétion, afin d'acheter ces vêtements. »

Cela avait du sens. C'était légèrement frivole, mais ça se tenait.

« Prenez mon bras, » ordonna Anna, « et nous transplanerons ensemble. »

« Merci. » répondis-je avec reconnaissance. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, alors le Transplanage international m'effrayait un peu.

Fleur et Melissa se tinrent la main avant de disparaître, et nous les suivîmes quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes je me mis à panteler pour reprendre mon souffle, la tâche avait demandé un effort colossal.

« Harry fait ça pour s'amuser. » haleta Fleur en secouant sa tête d'incrédulité.

« Venez. » ordonna Anna et elle ouvrit la porte du couloir dans lequel nous étions arrivés. Elle parcourut le hall comme si elle était la propriétaire des lieux, et nous la suivîmes. Du bout des lèvres, Melissa me donnait des instructions sur la façon dont je devais marcher.

Pendant quelques secondes, je me mis à rêver de mes confortables chaussures de sports.

Dehors, il n'y avait pas qu'une voiture, mais trois, ainsi que quatre policiers en moto.

La porte de la voiture du milieu, une Mercedes au noir laqué, était ouverte à notre intention et nous nous entassâmes tous à l'intérieur. Enfin, je dis entassâmes, entrâmes gracieusement serait une expression plus appropriée.

Je jetai un regard curieux à Anna, et elle sourit en m'expliquant que le Gouvernement Britannique reconnaissait son Statut de Reine, et lui procurait ainsi le même genre de protection diplomatique qu'à tous les chefs de gouvernements mineurs.

Durant le trajet nous menant au Sud de Londres, les elfes continuèrent d'apparaître dans le véhicule mouvant pour recueillir nos avis sur tous les points du mariage, de la pièce montée qui allait être confectionnée, aux arrangements floraux que Melissa entendait avoir. Le mariage était à présent organisé d'une façon un peu plus traditionnelle la cérémonie aurait lieu à sept heures, suivi d'un banquet de quelques heures, auquel s'ensuivrait une fête.

Je claquai des doigts, et un elfe arriva. Je sais. Je n'aime normalement pas utiliser les elfes, mais c'était vrai lorsqu'ils étaient esclaves. Savoir que Harry les payait, les avait libéré, et qu'ils aimaient manifestement organiser les choses, constituaient une grande différence.

« Peux-tu demander à Harry s'il peut se procurer quelques Polaroïds qui fonctionneraient à Poudlard s'il-te-plaît ? S'il le peut, dis-lui d'en acheter deux pour chaque table lors du dîner, et de se procurer des livres vierges dans lesquels les invités pourront coller les photos et écrire un mot en dessous. »

L'elfe hocha la tête avec sérieux et disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Polaroïd ? » s'enquit Melissa.

« Des appareils moldus pour prendre des photos instantanées. Tu appuies sur un bouton et une photo sort en dessous, tu l'agites pendant quelques minutes, et elle se développe instantanément. C'est l'idéal pour des petits clichés instantanés. »

« Merveilleuse idée. » me complimenta Anna.

Je me mis à rougir.

« Tu devrais entendre Harry parler d'elle. » déclara Melissa à sa mère. « Il est plus fier d'elle que Fleur ne l'est de Gabrielle. »

Mon rougissement gagna en intensité, mais je fus touchée.

Et ce fut à ce moment là, lorsque Fleur se mit à rire et à m'étreindre que je réalisai quelque chose. Je m'étais faite deux nouvelles amies. Melissa et Fleur s'étaient données beaucoup de mal pour être vraiment gentilles avec moi, et je savais que c'était parce qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux Harry – de manière différente bien sûr.

Nos voitures s'immisçaient à travers le trafic routier comme s'il était inexistant, et en un rien de temps nous arrivâmes dans la petite bourgade de Little Whinging.

C'était une ville d'aspect simpliste à l'architecture d'après-guerre, où chaque nouveau bâtiment était construit sur un lopin de terre aux dimensions identiques, chaque habitant possédant trois chambres, une salle de bain avec douche, un garage, et un petit jardin.

Au fil des années, la nature régimentaire de la ville avait été atténuée par les habitants qui avaient construits des extensions, repeints leurs maisons, et avaient employés certaines des mille et une façons que les Britanniques aiment à utiliser pour arborer fièrement leur indépendance.

Cela, bien sûr, excluait Privet Drive, où chaque habitant semblait avoir fait tout son possible pour n'avoir aucune individualité.

La voiture s'arrêta, et nous glissâmes en dehors. J'observai comment Melissa le fit, et je parvins à l'imiter. Elle me lança un sourire, et nous cheminâmes d'un pas mesuré vers notre destination, laissant nos gardes derrière nous.

Je pointai du doigt la maison d'Arabella Figg.

Anna prit la tête de notre petit groupe jusqu'au Numéro 4, et elle frappa fermement à la porte.

Dudley ouvrit la porte, et se noya pratiquement dans sa propre bave en apercevant Melissa et Fleur. J'eus du mal à réprimer un rire, car l'expression de mépris sur leur visage était identique au regard de mépris que je lui avais immédiatement lancé la première fois que je l'avais vu.

« Mon garçon, » ordonna Anna, « appelle ton père. »

« Mmmfrsk ? » baragouina Dudley.

« Dudley, tu laisses la chaleur sortir. » beugla Vernon depuis le salon. « Qui c'est ? »

Dudley semblait incapable de proférer un mot décent, et comme Anna demeurait silencieuse, je fis de même.

Finalement, Vernon, revêtu d'un pantalon mal ajusté et d'une chemise informe, se traîna avec l'aisance d'un pachyderme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« W'uets ki wala? » ânonna-t-il en apercevant lui aussi les deux Vélanes.

« Vernon Dursley ? » s'enquit Anna, son accent à présent si acéré qu'il aurait créé un trou circulaire dans le verre si elle l'avait dirigé vers la fenêtre.

« Frrssk. » répondit Vernon, hochant vivement la tête devant Anna.

« Le tuteur de Harry James Potter ? » poursuivit Anna.

Vernon hocha de nouveau avant de secouer sa tête, reprenant ses sens en entendant le nom tant honni et son visage s'empourprant graduellement.

« Plus maintenant. » mugit-il. « Ce petit monstre n'a plus rien à voir avec nous. Quoi qu'il ait fait, vous ne pouvez pas venir me demander une compensation. »

Anna haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il a fait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi seriez-vous ici sinon ? » rétorqua Vernon, en diminuant un peu le volume, en apercevant la police au-dehors.

« En fait, » intervint Melissa, « nous sommes ici de la part de Harry pour vous inviter à son mariage. »

« La petite frappe va se marier ? » s'esclaffa Dudley, regagnant l'usage de sa langue. « Je n'aimerai pas voir la pauvre vache qu'il a engrossé. »

« Ouais. » approuva Vernon. « Et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre trente de mes minutes dans un Bureau d'Enregistrement à regarder ce monstre se marier. »

Je regardai autour de moi, et je souris, l'effet qu'Anna désirait manifestement se produisait. Presque tout le quartier s'était groupé, regardant et écoutant ce qui se passait.

« En fait, » continua Melissa à travers ses dents serrés, « Je ne suis ni une 'vache', ou comme vous l'avez si plaisamment dit 'engrossée'. »

Les yeux de Vernon et Dudley s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils leur en sortirent presque de la tête. Mais Dudley fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Combien est-ce qu'il t'a engagé ? » s'enquit Dudley. « Parce que… »

« Silence espèce de rustre insensible. » cria quelqu'un. Nous fîmes tous volte-face, pour nous rendre compte qu'il y avait une nouvelle Mercedes garée à côté de la notre, et un grand gentleman s'avançait à grandes foulées vers nous. Il portait un costume impeccablement confectionné et possédait une petite moustache grisonnante.

Il fit un geste aux agents de police, qui le suivirent dans son sillage.

« Clarence Williams. » se présenta-t-il une fois à notre niveau. « Sous-Secrétaire permanent au Bureau des Affaires Etrangères, Section Diplomatique. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dame de Flandres. »

Anna le gratifia d'un léger sourire, et hocha sa tête.

« Que… » commença Vernon.

« Silence, » commanda Clarence sans même le regarder « ou je vous ferai arrêter sur l'heure pour trahison. »

« Sa majesté, la Reine Elizabeth, m'a fait demandé ce matin. Il semble qu'elle ait entendu parler du mariage imminent de votre fille ? » Il retira un mouchoir de sa poche et s'en essuya délicatement le front.

« Voici ma fille, Melissa. » déclara Anna en indiquant d'un geste élégant la jeune Vélane. « Elle se marie ce soir, à sept heures. »

« Mes félicitations. » congratula Clarence. « Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène à Little Whinging qui n'est pas notre plus bel exemple d'architecture d'après-guerre ? »

« Mais certainement. » répondit Anna. « Nous avons pensé que la famille du marié apprécierait d'être conviée au mariage. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas réalisé que la famille qui l'a élevé était formée de tels rustres grossiers. »

« Hey. » protesta Vernon.

« Je comprends. » acquiesça Clarence. « Dites-moi, » poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Vernon. « A quelle école se rend donc Mr Harry James Potter ? »

« Le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. » répondit instantanément Vernon. « Où les gens de son espèce appartiennent. »

« Dursley. » soupira Clarence. « Vous auriez au moins pu trouver un endroit qui existe ! »

La foule poussa une exclamation de stupeur, et Vernon s'empourpra de nouveau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Pétunia, en les rejoignant. Non pas qu'on puisse vraiment la voir, les silhouettes massives de son mari et de son fils obstruant complètement l'entrée.

Vernon s'avança, et nous reculâmes, étant donné que nous désirions une exécution publique, pour ainsi dire.

« Votre mari nous disait seulement qu'un certain Harry James Potter allait à une école nommée St Brutus. » expliqua Clarence.

« C'est tout à fait vrai. » acquiesça fermement Pétunia.

« Qui n'existe pas. » acheva Clarence.

Pétunia déglutit, son long cou se balançant.

« En fait, » continua Clarence, « j'aimerais connaîtra la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouviez simplement pas dire que Lord Baron Potter était en pension dans la plus prestigieuse école du pays ? »

« C'est un monstre, et vous êtes tous des monstres aussi. » rugit Vernon, ignorant les titres qui venaient juste d'êtres annoncés. « Quittez mes terres ! »

« Vos terres ? » répéta Clarence. « Nous sommes ici en Angleterre, et vous vivez ici selon le bon vouloir de la Reine. Ce sont ses terres, et non les vôtres. »

Clarence se retourna vers Anna. « Désirez-vous toujours convier ces gens au mariage de votre fille ? »

« Non. » répondit Anna. « C'était une erreur de penser qu'il y allait avoir une certaine forme de civilité ici. J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos des parents de mon futur gendre, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Lui-même ne parle tout simplement pas de ses moments passés ici, et je peux à présent comprendre pourquoi. »

« Dudley. » dit Melissa, en lui souriant. C'était un sourire spécial-Melissa, chargé d'une touche experte de pouvoir Vélane, et plus de charme qu'il devrait être légal pour une personne de posséder. « Comment c'était de partager une chambre avec Harry quand vous partiez en vacances ? »

« Partager une chambre avec ce monstre ? » rétorqua Dudley les yeux vitreux. « Nous ne l'emmenions pas avec nous en vacances, nous l'enfermions juste dans son placard pour la semaine avec un peu de nourriture. »

La foule alentour retint son souffle d'horreur.

« Monstre ! » beugla Vernon, en ramenant un poing gigantesque et le lançant à Melissa.

Melissa glissa avec fluidité sur le côté, évitant le poing, puis saisit le bras tendu, et avec une légère et délicate torsion du poignet, envoya Vernon valser dans les airs, les quatre fers en l'air. Ce dernier s'écrasa lourdement sur son dos avec un bruit sourd.

« Papa ! » hurla Dudley, en s'avançant en direction de son père, seulement pour voir Fleur lui couper le chemin, attraper son bras, et lui présenter d'un gracieux mouvement circulaire au mur de briques adjacent, la face la première et à toute vitesse.

Dudley rebondit, laissant un mur craquelé à l'endroit où il s'était écrasé, trébucha sur le corps immobile de son père, et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Dudley ! » hurla Pétunia, en tombant à genoux à côté de lui. Alors qu'elle levait la tête, elle se mit à crier, en avisant les quatre agents de police qui se tenaient à présent devant elle, matraques à la main, et des expressions peu amènes sur leurs visages qui promettaient violence.

Melissa et Fleur avaient toutes les deux des expressions donnant l'impression qu'elles avaient un citron dans la bouche. Et un citron n'aurait probablement pas osé être acide ni amer s'il avait été dans leur bouche.

« Officier, je pense qu'une investigation est de vigueur. » conseilla Clarence.

Bien vite, deux voitures de patrouille s'arrêtèrent en crissant sur le macadam, et plusieurs officiers en uniformes arrivèrent, ceux-là portant d'imposantes mitraillettes. L'un des officiers de notre escorte, s'avança vers eux, et leur présenta la situation. Clarence les rejoignit, et après une rapide discussion, les quatre nouveaux officiers se dirigèrent vers les Dursley.

« Vernon Dursley, Pétunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley. Nous avons des suspicions fondées d'abus d'enfant à votre encontre. Considérez-vous dès à présent en état d'arrestation. » L'officier entreprit de les menotter.

Vernon fit preuve d'une certaine intelligence, en demandant son avocat. Il fit la demande d'une façon raisonnablement polie, probablement à cause de l'arme imposante qui était pressée contre son visage.

« Peut-être devrions-nous laisser les officier faire leur travail. » suggéra Clarence, et nous le suivîmes jusqu'aux voitures. « Sa majesté m'a demandé de requérir votre présence au Palais de St James immédiatement. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Anna, et nous montâmes tous dans la voiture.

Dès que la porte fut fermée nous éclatâmes de rire.

« C'était parfait. » rit Melissa. « On l'a attrapé pour abus d'enfant et nous avons complètement détruit sa réputation. »

« Sans mentionner le fait que lui et Dudley ont été battus par deux filles. » ajoutai-je.

Melissa et Fleur me lancèrent un sourire conquérant.

« Maman, allons-nous avoir le temps de nous rendre au palais ? »

« Nous prendrons le temps. » répondit Anna. « Une invitation de la Reine Elizabeth ne se refuse pas. »

« Oui, maman. »

« A présent que nous nous sommes amusées, il est temps de retourner au travail. »

C'était le signal indiquant aux elfes de maison qu'ils pouvaient recommencer à apparaître pour fignoler les détails du mariage. Je regardai par la fenêtre, et je réalisai que nous avions attiré à nous de nouveaux policiers de garde, et d'après les lumières qui se distordaient que nous voyagions à une allure extrêmement rapide vers Londres.

Anna ne semblait pas inquiète du tout, aussi essayai-je de me détendre et de ne pas m'inquiéter du fait que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer la Reine d'Angleterre.

Ce n'est pas que je sois monarchiste. Je crois fermement en la démocratie, mais ça n'aidait aucunement mes nerfs à se calmer.

Fleur et Melissa essayèrent de m'inclure dans les prises de décision, et cette distraction fonctionna jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en vue de Londres. Nous regardâmes alors par les fenêtres tandis que nous avancions en plein cœur de la capitale.

Les voitures ne ralentirent pas avant qu'elles n'aient pénétrées les grilles du palais de St James.

« Suivez-moi. » dit Anna fermement. « Ne parlez pas à moins d'y être invitées adressez-vous à elle par Votre Majesté pour commencer. »

J'opinai, en comprenant que ces instructions m'étaient destinées, et je les suivis dans le palais. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne regardais même pas autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que j'allais être victime d'hyperventilation.

« Détends-toi. » me souffla Melissa, en me prenant le bras, alors que Fleur se plaçait à côté de moi. « Tout ira bien. Conduis-toi juste comme Harry le ferait. »

« En l'appelant Liz et en flirtant avec elle ? » demandai-je.

« Hum, non, mauvais exemple. » se rétracta Melissa. « Souviens-toi juste que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, et que tu peux le faire. »

« D'accord. » acquiesçai-je, la flatterie aida à me calmer légèrement.

Nous entrâmes dans un large hall en marbre, dans lequel la Reine se trouvait assise à un bureau à l'extrémité de la pièce.

J'ai vu la Reine à la télé, mais cela est bien loin de rendre justice à ce qu'elle est vraiment en personne. C'est en vous approchant d'elle que vous réalisez que son titre entier est Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor et qu'elle est tout simplement impressionante.

« Anna. » intona-t-elle, en levant la tête.

« Elizabeth. » répondit l'interpellée. « Vous vous souvenez de ma fille, Melissa, et voici ses amies Fleur Delacour et Hermione Granger. »

« Je vous prie, asseyez-vous. » nous invita la Reine, en indiquant quatre chaises devant elle. « Il semblerait que vous ayez grandement bouleversé l'ordre des choses qu'édictent le bon sens. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Anna.

La Reine l'ignora et posa son regard sur Melissa. « J'ai entendu dire que des félicitations sont de vigueur. »

« Merci, Votre Majesté. » répondit Melissa.

« Cependant, il est de coutume d'avoir légèrement plus qu'onze heures de fiançailles. »

« Je sais. »

« Et, » poursuivit la Reine. « Arranger un mariage le même jour est tout bonnement impensable. Cela ne laisse pas de temps à vos invités pour se préparer. »

« Je suis désolée, ma Dame. » dit Melissa, en baissant la tête.

« Parlez-moi de ce garçon qui vous a encouragé à faire fi du protocole. »

« Harry est merveilleux. » déclara fermement Melissa.

« Harry James Potter-Black, un Lord et un Baron. » la Reine lut une des notes qui étaient devant elle. « Et si je puis citer ce rapport, « Il en a finalement eu plus qu'assez du Terroriste, Tom Elvis Jedusort, et a décidé que la meilleure façon de régler la situation sans mettre en danger d'autres vies que la sienne, était de voler en balai jusqu'à l'endroit où se cachait Jedusort, et s'occuper du problème personnellement. »

Melissa sourit avec fierté.

« Je pense, » continua la Reine, « que j'apprécierais avoir un mot avec mon Lord-Baron. »

« Votre Majesté, » dit Melissa, « c'est… »

« Oh, bien sûr. » l'interrompit la Reine. « A travers cette porte, vous pouvez voir ce qui se passe ici. On m'a assuré que même le sorcier le plus accompli ne peut pas voir à travers les enchantements placés dessus. »

« Merci. » répondit Melissa, avant d'appeler, « Leena. »

Leena apparut, regarda autour d'elle, et puis se prosterna devant la Reine.

« Levez-vous. » ordonna la Reine sans le moindre signe d'embarras.

Leena se leva.

« Leena, peux-tu demander à Harry de venir ici, aussi vite que possible. » demanda Melissa.

Leena hocha la tête et disparut.

« Je n'apprécie pas d'avoir des esclaves dans mon pays. » réprouva la Reine avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Oh, Harry a aboli l'esclavage des elfes de maison ce matin-même. » intevins-je, avant de rougir, et d'ajouter. « Votre Majesté. »

La Reine hocha lentement la tête, et montra la porte d'un geste.

Avec un dramatique 'pop', Harry arriva à l'endroit exact que Leena avait occupé. Il avait le dos tourné à la Reine, et contempla les alentours.

Harry termina son inspection et remarqua finalement la Reine devant lui. Il la regarda avec confusion pendant quelques secondes, avant que son visage ne s'éclaircisse.

« Votre Majesté. » dit-il, en exécutant une parfaite révérence.

« Lord Baron-Potter. » répondit la Reine, en l'étudiant attentivement.

« Harry, votre Majesté. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je suis encore jeune, et tous ces titres continuent de grincer à chaque fois que j'esquisse un geste. Melissa a été une Princesse toute sa vie, et on ne peut le lui reprocher. »

La Reine eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Prenez un siège Harry. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Où cela ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Asseyez-vous. » ordonna la Reine sans la moindre trace d'humour. « Notre nouvel Ambassadeur Magique nous a communiqué quelques rapports étonnants récemment. Il semble qu'il y avait un problème avec un certain Tom Jedusort durant ces trentes dernières années. »

Harry opina.

« Et que, et je cite, « Il en a finalement eu plus qu'assez du Terroriste, Tom Elvis Jedusort, et a décidé que la meilleure façon de régler la situation sans mettre en danger d'autres vies que la sienne, était de voler en balai jusqu'à l'endroit où se cachait Jedusort, et s'occuper du problème personnellement. »

Harry opina de nouveau.

« Expliquez-moi, je vous prie pourquoi vous avez ressenti le besoin de vous occuper de cela vous-même, sans faire appel à mon représentant du gouvernement. »

Harry la regarda pendant un long moment. « Votre gouvernement est dirigé par des incompétents. » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité. J'ai senti qu'il était prudent d'agir avant que plus d'innocents n'aient à souffrir de leur incompétence. »

La Reine fronça les sourcils. « Et enfin, il y a la question de votre mariage avec Melissa de Flandres. »

« Oh ? » s'enquit Harry, et je me mis à frissonner. Harry se dirigeait vers son humeur taciturne devant la Reine d'Angleterre !

« Vous n'êtes pas un mari convenable pour la Princesse de Flandres. Vous annulerez le mariage. »

Melissa étouffa un cri d'horreur, Fleur se mit à gronder et mes tendances Républicaines revinrent au galop.

« Silence. » ordonna Anna.

Fleur et moi prîmes par la main une Melissa à l'expression horrifiée, tentant de la réconforter comme nous le pouvions tandis que nous faisions silence.

Dans le bureau de la Reine, un silence pesant s'était aussi installé. Mon meilleur ami fixait la Reine du regard, toute trace d'espièglerie disparue de son visage et je me mis à déglutir en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Harry était à présent complètement taciturne.

* * *

**Omake**

Ron : Yeah ! A votre avis qui sera la nouvelle Reine ? Faut que je me trouve une Bièrraubeurre vite !

* * *

NdA : Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? D'accord je la refais : mes fanfictions vous ont manqué ? Ah, je me disais aussi ^^. Donc je vous annonce tout de suite la mauvaise nouvelle pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusions. Je ne suis pas (encore) de retour à l'écriture régulière des fanfictions (Vous aviez qu'à dire que je vous manque, na ! ). Ce chapitre a juste réussi à voir le jour parce qu'on m'a opéré hier et que j'ai pris un jour de repos (rien de grave je vous assure). J'ai toujours beaucoup de boulot à l'école, ce qui me laisse éreinté le soir et me fait penser qu'à une seule chose quand je rentre : mon lit ! Heureusement, je prends le rythme et la fatigue ne m'accable plus trop. Le vrai souci qui m'empêche d'écrire à présent est le fait que la date de la première soutenance de mon projet de l'année a été avancé de plus d'un mois et demie (j'arrive toujours pas à croire que personne ne se soit rebellé), ce qui exige donc que je fournisse un travail que je planifiais sur deux mois, en…deux semaines ! Qui a dit qu'on se la coulait douce en école d'ingénieur comparé à la prépa ?

J'en profite donc pour lancer un message à tous les taupins/taupines et tout spécialement pour les intégrales de l'X entre deux et trois ( les cinq demi ou spé pour faire plus commun ^^') :

S'il est vrai que le sup est rieur, mais que le spé chiale, gardez des larmes pour l'ING1, on ne sait jamais…

Sinon je devrais être définitivement de retour vers Novembre, une fois que j'aurai passé ma soutenance et mes premiers exams. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis la date de parution des _Parfaits Serpentards_ pour le premier de ce mois là.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'avais mis en place un petit jeu au chapitre précédent avec récompense pour qui m'aurait trouvé la personne prononçant le 'Mmfrssk' dans ce chapitre. Et comme peu de gens ont vraiment trouvé (personne ?) j'ai décidé de faire grâce de la récompense (le 1er chapitre des Parfaits Serpentards une semaine avant sa sortie _'officielle'_) à toutes les personnes qui ont répondu (Oui même si vous vous êtes trompés ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?). Pour les concernés attendez-vous donc à le recevoir vers le 24/25 Octobre. Pour ceux qui ont répondu en anonyme, veuillez m'envoyer votre adresse mail à laquelle vous souhaitez le recevoir. N'oubliez pas que le site supprime les caractères spéciaux et tous les mots qui vont avec, alors dans vos review écrivez tout littéralement : machin point truc arobase yahoo point fr par exemple.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et étant donné que cela fera quelques jours avant que vous n'ayez la suite (j'essaierais que ce soit dans une semaine, mais à ce stade, je ne promets plus rien !) je vous laisse avec la première partie du glorieux tableau de chasse de Harry James Potter et de ses acolytes ! J'en écrirais un bout à chaque fin de chapitre à partir de maintenant, dites-moi si cela vous plait !

* * *

**Tableau de chasse de Harry&Cie**

1ère Victime : Les acolytes de Voldemort.

Exécuteur : Harry Potter

Cause : Se nomment les Mangemorts : Pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas manger des morts ailleurs que chez les vivants. Parmi les morts peut-être ? A mon avis, c'était un service à leur rendre.

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec : Engrais pour plante. J'espère qu'ils sont satisfaits maintenant : ils mangent les pissenlits par la racine.

2e Victime : Voldemort lui-même.

Exécuteur : Harry Potter.

Cause : Où commencer ? Ah oui je sais : Premièrement, il ne veut pas mourir. Je ne sais pas moi, quand on a tellement peur de la mort qu'on va jusqu'à se couper l'âme en petits morceaux on ne va pas chercher les ennuis en tuant tout ce qui a prétendument moins de sang magique que soit ! Car c'est bien connu, celui qui tue finit toujours par être tué, ou quelque chose comme ça. Surtout dans les histoires où c'est moi le héros.

Deuxième cause : Veut dominer le monde. Dit comme ça, cela n'a pas l'air bien grave. C'est un trait que beaucoup de sociopathes partagent. Mais là où ces fous ont assez de sens commun pour vouloir régner sur un monde peuplé donc par extension sur des gens, Voldemort ne se rend pas compte que sa vindicte contre les moldus l'empêchera de réaliser son ambition suprême. Exterminer tous les Moldus qui représentent 98% de la population mondiale ne le laissera plus qu'avec des mutants consanguins décérébrés et amorphes qui finiront tôt ou tard par disparaître. J'admire la bêtise de son agenda.

Troisième cause : J'en ai eu plus qu'assez de lui.

Cause optionnelle : Il est méchant.

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec : Composte pour poste. Il sait ce que ça fait maintenant d'être vraiment mort. Il n'a plus aucune raison d'en avoir peur. En outre la mort l'a guéri de tous ses maux, dont sa bêtise notoire. En somme, encore un service rendu. Décidément, je suis trop bonne pâte.

* * *

La suite du tableau de chasse au prochain chapitre !

Ysfrael.


	9. La Reine

**Princesse**

**Chapitre 9 : La Reine**

« Non. » fut le seul mot que prononça Harry d'une voix qui trancha l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce tel un couperet.

L'expression sur le visage de la Reine se fit dangereuse.

« Je suis votre Reine, vous ferez ce que je vous ordonne. »

« En d'autres occasions, je vous obéirais probablement. » admit Harry, à présent extrêmement taciturne et en regardant la Reine droit dans les yeux. « Mais en ce cas là, je n'en ferai rien. »

« Je peux avoir une centaine de gardes ici d'un seul pressement de bouton. »

« Et vous aurez une centaine de gardes invalides, et j'assisterai toujours à mon mariage ce soir. »

« Je peux vous faire bannir. »

« Alors mon épouse et moi irons vivre en France. A l'exception de quelques personnes, je n'ai que très peu d'affection pour ce pays. »

« Je peux vous déchoir de vos titres. »

« Les titres n'ont aucune valeur. La seule chose que j'ai faite pour les mériter aura été de naître. Je suis bien plus fier du titre que j'ai gagné honnêtement – fiancé de Melissa de Flandres. »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Melissa fut éblouissant.

« Je peux vous ruiner complètement. »

La voix de Harry était à présent polaire. « Alors je gagnerai l'argent nécessaire pour préserver Melissa dans le mode de vie qu'elle mérite. Ce que vous essayez de faire, importe peu, je n'annulerai pas mon mariage, Melissa compte beaucoup trop pour moi. J'ai enduré tout ce que votre société m'a fait subir, et au bout de ce périple, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'amour de la plus merveilleuse des femmes au monde. Peu importe ce que vous et vos sociétés continuerez de me faire subir, je surmonterai tout, et au final, je l'emporterai. Il n'y a aucune force sur cette terre qui puisse me faire cesser d'aimer Melissa, et je sais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il n'y existe aucune force qui la fera cesser de m'aimer.

« A présent, ou bien vous mettez vos menaces à exécution, ou alors arrêtez de les faire. »

« Et si je les mettais à exécution ? »

« Je déplacerai le mariage en France, et il aura tout de même lieu. »

La Reine plaça calmement ses lunettes sur le bureau, et se radossa à son fauteuil. « Vous m'embarrassez, Harry. »

Harry cligna les yeux de perplexité.

« Vous avez souffert aux mains de mes deux sociétés, à la fois celle normale et celle magique. J'ai des rapports sur les Dursley, ainsi que sur mon gouvernement magique. »

« Anna de Flandres est une des mes amies les plus chères. Elle est souvent invitée à ma cour, et j'ai connu Melissa toute sa vie durant. Imaginez ma surprise lorsqu'il m'est parvenu, il y a de cela quelques heures, qu'elle s'apprêtait à se marier aujourd'hui même à l'un de mes Lords.

« Et qui plus est, à un Lord dont je ne connaissais pratiquement rien. J'ai passé ces quatre dernières heures à lire des rapports à votre sujet. J'ai appelé mon Ambassadeur Magique et j'ai entendu des histoires qui m'ont horrifiée. L'ignorance n'est pas une excuse, et pourtant c'est la seule que je puisse donner.

« Mon Premier Ministre a été sévèrement réprimandé pour ne pas m'avoir fait part des attaques de ce Tom Jedusor, et j'attends cet après-midi votre Ministre de la Magie afin qu'il m'explique sa position.

« Vous, Harry, êtes exactement comme mon Ambassadeur m'en a informé. Sans peur, loyal, brave et plein de ressources. Et à présent je vois que vous aimez effectivement Melissa. Aussi, je donne ma bénédiction à ce mariage. »

Harry soupira profondément et leva les yeux vers la Reine. « Je déteste vraiment être testé. » dit-il doucement. « J'ai été Anglais durant toute ma vie. Je me déclare être Anglais avant même d'être sorcier. J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais à ce pays. Et j'étais prêt à le quitter définitivement, et si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas été seul.

« Je connais deux des plus remarquables et brillantes personnes qui m'auraient rejoint instantanément. J'en connais bien plus qui, je le suspecte, seraient partis. Les elfes m'auraient suivi et vos tentatives pour me ruiner vous auraient placée en violation directe avec les Accords Gobelins de 932, et les Gobelins se seraient joyeusement rebellés.

« Les incompétents de votre Ministère auraient mis le feu aux poudres pour juguler ce conflit, et votre société Magique se serait effondrée.

« Les lois du Monde Magique, gouvernées par la discrimination et la peur ne constituent qu'un simulacre de système judiciaire. Et une société qui est assez ruinée moralement pour placer son futur sur les épaules d'un enfant de onze ans, mérite difficilement le droit d'exister.

« Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, ce fut seulement l'amour et l'amitié de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui m'ont empêché de partir immédiatement. Ils ont fourni des efforts sans fin pour ne pas que je succombe à la dépression, et ils m'ont donné l'amour inconditionnel et le soutient dont j'avais besoin.

« Mais j'étais toujours perdu, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Melissa. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que je la voulais dans ma vie. Elle était belle, intelligente, et tout ce que j'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir chez une fille. Faire la cour à Melissa, et le fait qu'elle m'ait permis de la courtiser m'ont donné la chance de guérir de dix-sept ans d'abus aux mains des deux sociétés qui constituent ce pays.

« A présent j'ai une raison, une raison d'améliorer les choses, et elle est cette raison. Par son biais, je suis devenu plus proche de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley. Je me suis fait de grands amis en la personne de Dobby et Leena, les elfes de maison, et tous mes amis seront à mes côtés à mon mariage.

« Ce pays m'a tout enlevé, et pourtant je lui suis resté fidèle, ainsi qu'à son peuple. Mais alors, en seulement quelques mots, vous m'avez forcé à choisir entre mon futur – Melissa – et tout le reste, et pour moi, cela ne constituait même pas un choix.

« Vous êtes ma Reine, mais comme tout dirigeant, vous ne régnez que parce que le peuple le veut bien. Votre devoir est de nous protéger, nous guider. Vous êtes la gardienne de notre arc d'or flamboyant, et de nos flèches de désir, de nos lances des cieux et de notre chariot de feu*. Mais seulement si nous vous laissons nous diriger. »

« Je n'ai nul besoin de recevoir de leçons sur ce qu'est mon devoir. » rétorqua la Reine d'un ton acéré. « J'assurais mon devoir avant même que vous ne soyez né. »

Harry ne détourna pas le regard.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Harry ne se leva même pas, il disparut seulement du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et je pus sentir le faible tintinnabulement de la magie rencontrant un autre dispositif magique.

Anna soupira et retourna dans le bureau de la Reine. Melissa, Fleur et moi échangeâmes un regard, et nous la suivîmes.

Anna s'assit sur le même fauteuil qui avait été celui de Harry, et fixa du regard la Reine.

« Cela ne s'est pas bien passé. » admit cette-dernière.

« Comme vos champs peuvent en attester. » ajouta Anna d'un ton acide.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vos champs de protection. » répéta Anna avec une douceur toute saccharine. « Il les a détruites en transplant violemment à travers eux. Harry, a très peu de patience et un tempérament explosif quand il a affaire à des personnes qui se tiennent sur son chemin. »

« Anna. » commença la Reine avec un ton d'avertissement.

« Je ne suis pas une de vos sujets, Elizabeth. » répondit froidement Anna. « Pensez-vous que je n'aurais pas cherché à tout savoir sur mon gendre ? Pensez-vous que j'aurais autorisé ce mariage si je n'avais pas été sûre de tout ? »

« Je voulais voir quel genre d'homme il était. » rétorqua Elizabeth. « Les rapports le décrivait comme une personne trop parfaite. »

« Il se peut qu'ils aient passé outre son entêtement et son tempérament, mais je suis prête à parier que ces rapports ont grandement minimisé ce qui s'est passé. Quand la majeure partie du Monde Magique se recroquevillait de peur, il fut celui qui dirigea la résistance contre Voldemort. Il fut celui qui mit fin à la bataille pendant que votre Ministère acceptait des pots-de-vin pour ignorer le problème. C'est grâce à lui que les attentats terroristes ont cessé. »

« Ils ont aussi passé outre sa réaction au fait d'être testé. » soupira la Reine.

« Manipulé. » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Miss Granger ? » s'enquit la Reine.

« Je suis désolée, votre Majesté. » J'ajoutai le titre honorifique, même si à ce point, j'étais à deux doigts de rejoindre les abolitionnistes.

« Lord-Baron Potter vous a présentée comme l'une des personnes à l'avoir aidé à retenir sa santé mentale. Elaborez, je vous prie. »

« Après que Voldemort a tué les parents de Harry, il fut placé sous la garde de ces personnes par le Directeur de Poudlard, qui, en agissant ainsi, détruisait toutes les chances pour que Harry ait une vie normale. Ce même Directeur a continué de manipuler sa vie tel un marionnettiste durant six ans, ne révélant jamais à Harry ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, permettant ainsi à d'autres de le torturer et le tourmenter, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit sur le point de craquer.

« Ensuite le Directeur a forcé Harry dans une situation dans laquelle il avait à assister impuissant à son meurtre, dans l'espoir que son acte puisse sauver l'individu le plus lâche, malfaisant et vicieux que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer.

« Et durant tout ce temps, la presse traînait son nom dans la boue pour être humain, pour dire la vérité, pour être lui-même. Parfois, nous étions la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se retenir, et nous ne le laisserons jamais tomber. S'il y avait un choix à faire, nous serions à ses côtés sans y réfléchir à deux fois. »

La Reine hocha la tête pensivement. « Ainsi, il croyait que j'étais une autre personne qui jouait avec sa vie et a agi en conséquence. En des situations pareilles, il est censé accepté ma demie-excuse, et nous essayons de devenir quelque peu amis. » Elle sourit faiblement. « Il n'est pas supposé me dire qu'agir contre lui pourrait détruire le Monde Magique, et que j'ai été négligente dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. » La Reine me regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai consacré ma vie entière à ce pays, et sous-entendre de la négligence envers mon devoir, est un de mes points sensibles. »

« Dites-moi, que va faire Harry à présent ? »

« Il va se rendre à un endroit isolé pour reprendre son calme. » répondis-je.

« Irez-vous lui parler ? »

« Melissa serait préférable. » dis-je avec franchise. « Harry m'aime, mais pas de la même façon qu'il aime Melissa. »

Vous pouvez être sûrs que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je dirais ça en me levant ce matin-là !

« Miss Granger, » commença la Reine d'une voix douce. « Quelle est votre opinion concernant les prédictions de Harry ? »

« Sous-estimées. » dis-je fermement. « Il y a quatre années entières d'étudiants qui pensent que Harry Potter est l'être le plus proche de Merlin qui existe. Les autres années, à l'exception près de dix ou quinze élèves, le suivraient partout.

« Les elfes de maison lui sont acquis, et ils peuvent être férocement protecteurs lorsqu'ils aiment quelqu'un, et croyez-moi, ils _adorent_ Harry.

« Les Gobelins ont envoyé leur Archiviste en chef pour aider Harry ce matin. Je parierai qu'il n'a jamais mis un pied au dehors de Gringotts auparavant. Je suspecte aussi, que s'ils sont provoqués, les Gobelins fermeraient simplement leur portes, et se concentreraient sur leurs affaires Européennes.

« Cela vous laisserait avec un royaume avec de nombreux individus aux pouvoirs magiques et personne pour stopper leur incompétence. Le Ministère voterait de plus en plus de lois outrageantes, de sorte que toutes les personnes qui n'auraient pas suivies Harry initialement, finiraient par s'en d'elles-mêmes. Il vous resterait bien vite de puissantes personnes avec d'énormes rancœurs, qui finiraient par se mettre à tuer des innocents parce qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour les arrêter. »

La Reine hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je pensais. » Elle soupira pendant une seconde, avant que son dos ne se redresse. « Il n'y a aucune utilité à pleurer sur les pots cassés. Melissa, pourriez-vous allez retrouver mon Lord-Baron, je vous prie et lui adresser mes excuses. Je m'efforcerai d'être plus directe dans nos échanges, à l'avenir.

« Anna, Melissa, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais assister au mariage ce soir. »

« Bien entendu, Ma Dame. » répondit doucement Anna. Anna n'était peut-être pas une sujette Britannique, mais même elle reconnaissait quand la Reine donnait des ordres qu'on ne pouvait discuter.

« Le Ministre va arriver incessamment sous peu, et je ferai établir de nouveaux champs de protection aussi vite que possible. »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

« Dobby. » appelai-je.

Dobby apparut, et à mon plus grand amusement – que je pris grand soin de dissimuler – foudroya du regard la Reine. La loyauté de Dobby envers Harry tenait pratiquement du fanatisme.

« Maître Dobby, je présume ? » s'enquit la Reine.

« Juste Dobby, votre Majesté. » dit poliment l'elfe de maison.

La Reine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Dites-moi, Maître Dobby, comment donc Lord Potter est-il parvenu à vous affranchir de votre Esclavage Volontaire ? »

Dobby parut déchiré.

« Je vous en prie, Maître Dobby. » poursuivit la Reine. « Je présenterai mes excuses à Lord Potter plus tard. »

Dobby acquiesça et fit apparaître un petit fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. « Les elfes aiment trois choses dans la vie. Travailler dur, organiser les choses, et les fêtes.

« Il y a longtemps, les elfes faisaient toutes ces choses, et les elfes étaient heureux. Mais au fil du temps, deux choses furent supprimées.

« Au tout début, les elfes qui recevaient des habits mourraient, parce que les elfes travaillent en équipe, ils ne sont pas bons tout seuls.

« Les elfes avaient peur des vêtements, alors les elfes étaient prêts à se punir eux-mêmes pour satisfaire le maître, et ne pas être seul.

« Dobby travaillait pour un méchant maître, et Dobby était toujours puni pour avoir fait tout ce qu'on demandait à Dobby et Dobby n'appréciait pas cela. Dobby entendit un jour le méchant maître parler de tuer Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby a toujours entendu des histoires sur Harry Potter monsieur et comment il sauvait les gens, et Dobby rêvait que le Grand Harry Potter sauverait les elfes.

« Dobby a essayé d'aider Harry Potter monsieur, mais Dobby n'était pas d'une bonne aide. Mais Harry Potter monsieur empêchait Dobby de se punir, et était gentil et amical envers Dobby. Harry Potter a ensuite piégé le méchant maître pour qu'il libère Dobby. Mais au lieu d'avoir peur, Dobby ne l'était pas, parce que Dobby savait que le Grand Harry Potter allait toujours être là pour aider Dobby.

« Ainsi, Dobby était libre, et Dobby n'était pas puni, et on lui demandait même d'organiser certaines choses. Dobby était heureux.

« Ensuite Missy Grangy a piégé Leena pour qu'elle devienne libre, et Leena était effrayé. Harry Potter s'est assis avec Dobby et Leena et ils ont parlé toute la nuit. Harry Potter a appris beaucoup de choses à propos des elfes et Harry Potter a fait voir à Leena que les choses peuvent s'améliorer.

« Les elfes ne peuvent pas dire de mensonges, et les elfes croient toujours que les choses finiront par s'arranger. Alors les elfes sont piégés parce qu'ils sont des elfes.

« Dobby et Leena étaient avec Harry Potter quand Harry Potter discutaient avec les Gobelins, et les Gobelins ont révélé à Harry Potter l'existence des contrats, et même Dobby n'en savait rien.

« C'est ce matin, quand Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby et Leena d'organiser le mariage de la jolie Melissa, que Dobby a réalisé que c'était une opportunité. Dobby et Leena ont appelé tous les elfes de maison, et leur ont dit qu'on faisait de nouveau confiance aux elfes pour organiser des choses, et tous les elfes étaient heureux. Les elfes aiment davantage organiser que les fêtes ou travailler.

« Le méchant Ministre est venu ensuite empêcher les elfes d'organiser, et les elfes étaient prêts à écouter le Grand Harry Potter, parce que les elfes ne s'étaient plus amusés depuis de longues années. Harry Potter a parlé aux elfes, sans les insulter comme le méchant Ministre, mais comme si les elfes étaient dignes de l'attention du Grand Harry Potter monsieur. Et tous les elfes ont pensé que si le Grand Harry Potter pouvait leur parler comme ça, pourquoi les autres humains ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire ? »

« Alors quand ils ont entendu parler des contrats, et une offre d'un meilleur contrat par un grand sorcier, les elfes étaient prêts à changer afin de pouvoir mieux travailler, et pouvoir organiser des choses. Alors les elfes ont accepté, et Dobby et Leena ont signé un nouveau contrat pour les elfes, et les elfes sont maintenant fiers de travailler pour Harry Potter monsieur et pour eux-mêmes. »

C'était de loin le plus long discours qu'il m'eût été donné d'entendre de la part d'un elfe de maison, et bien que je fusse embarrassée de mes erreurs, j'étais infiniment fière de ce que Harry était parvenu à faire pour cette race qui tirait une si grande fierté de leur dur labeur.

« Merci, Maître Dobby. » déclara la Reine, une légère expression de remords sur son visage.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Dobby.

« Maître Dobby, me reconnaissez-vous en tant que votre Reine ? » interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

Dobby secoua sa tête. « Le maître de Dobby est Harry Potter monsieur. » répondit fermement Dobby.

« Merci pour votre temps, je sais que vous êtes très occupé, et j'apprécie beaucoup que vous m'en ayez consacré. »

Dobby hocha formellement la tête à l'intention de la Reine.

« A présent, voulez-vous bien amener Anna, Melissa, Fleur et Hermione auprès de Mr Potter, je vous prie ? »

« Mr Potter est à Little Whinging, dans le parc, sur une balançoire. » informa Dobby. « Il est triste. »

« Merci Dobby, nous pouvons nous y rendre. » assura Melissa, en se mettant sur ses genoux et en lui donnant une brève étreinte.

Dobby rougit profusément et disparut dans un 'couic' très peu conventionnel.

« Votre Majesté. » déclara Anna, en faisant la révérence.

Nous fîmes toutes la révérence, et nous transplanâmes. Nous apparûmes à l'autre bout du parc. « Donnez-moi trente secondes. » dis-je, et je me mis à courir vers lui.

Au bout de trois foulées, je m'arrêtais et retirai mes chaussures. Courir en talons hauts vous fait tout simplement paraître idiote.

« Harry. » appelai-je en m'approchant.

Il était assis sur la balançoire, les jambes devant lui, dans une posture voûtée. Il leva les yeux.

« Nous savons ce qui s'est passé, nous y étions. » dis-je rapidement. « A présent, conjure un bandeau, Melissa – qui, soit dit en passant, t'aime réellement, arrive, et c'est de mauvais augure que tu la vois aujourd'hui, grand idiot entêté. »

Harry sourit avant de claquer des doigts et le même bandeau qu'il avait porté précédemment apparut. Je l'aidai à le mettre, puis lui donnai une brève étreinte, avant de revenir sur mes pas afin que Melissa puisse lui parler en privé.

Je m'assis sur l'herbe en compagnie de Fleur et Anna, et nous les observâmes.

« J'aimerais dire qu'aujourd'hui est un jour inhabituel, mais vraiment, ce serait mentir. » murmurai-je.

Fleur and Anna éclatèrent et se détendirent.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la façon dont j'espérais que le mariage de ma fille se passerait. » approuva Anna. « Je pense qu'une fois que nous en aurons fini ici, nous devrions retourner à Poudlard. »

Fleur et moi hochâmes la tête.

Melissa était accroupie devant Harry, ses mains sur ses jambes pendant qu'elle lui parlait intensément.

« L'amour jeune. » déclara Fleur.

« Commenta la vieille femme. » taquina Anna.

« Je ne dis pas que je n'en ferais pas de même, cependant, je suis mariée à un homme merveilleux, qui, n'est pas Harry. »

« J'ai la version plus jeune. » ajoutai-je. « Merveilleux, charmant, aimant – à présent qu'il a grandi – et dont je suis amoureuse. Et qui, n'est pas Harry non plus. Mais ils sont tous deux des amis très proches de Harry.

« Et Harry ne réalise même pas qu'il est Harry. »

« Ceci, » commenta sèchement Anna, « est une assertion convolutée qui n'aurait eu aucun sens il y a quelques mois. »

« Melissa a presque terminé. » informai-je en remarquant que Harry paraissait à présent embarrassé. « Il est en train de réaliser qu'il a réagi de façon excessive avec la Reine, et que la chapitrer n'était pas la meilleure réponse, tout particulièrement après qu'elle lui a offert une large branche d'olivier. »

« Deux personnes extrêmement têtues qui font et disent toutes deux ce qui leur semble être juste. » commenta Anna. « S'ils finissent par devenir amis, le reste du monde n'aura qu'à bien se tenir. »

Harry se leva en levant aisément Melissa avec lui. Il la pressa contre lui et lui donna un autre de ces baisers qu'il lui avait donnés ce matin.

Melissa réagit comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux, et elle répondit au baiser.

Comme ce matin, je pus sentir la passion qu'ils généraient, et j'étais pratiquement certaine que mes parents le pouvaient aussi.

Cette pensée me ramena violemment à la raison, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié d'inviter au mariage de mon meilleur ami deux personnes qui ne manqueraient pas de me faire payer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si j'avais le malheur de ne pas les en informer.

« Erk ! » fis-je dans un souffle étranglé.

* * *

Note de lecture: « Vous êtes la gardienne de notre arc d'or flamboyant, et de nos flèches de désir, de nos lances des cieux et de notre chariot de feu. » - traduction approximative et dont je ne suis absolument pas fier d'un poème de l'illustre William Blake intitulé : _A____nd did Those feet in ancient time.____ Pour les Anglicistes, jetez un œil, ca vaut le détour !_

* * *

**Nda : Et oui, je suis toujours vivant ! Enfin je crois…après tout, les mort-vivants aussi croient qu'ils sont vivants ! Quoi qu'il en soit désolé pour les grosses périodes de disette que je vous fais subir entre mes parutions, mais l'école s'est apparemment mise en tête de me faire divorcer d'avec ma couette, en me séparant le plus possible d'elle. En gros elle veut me séparer de ma couette (et accessoirement de mon sommeil) pour que je lui consacre plus de temps… Les femmes jalouses sont terribles ! xD . Résultat des courses je n'ai plus eu de temps à consacrer à mon troisième amour, les fictions. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (trop). Le dernier chapitre de cette première partie (il y aura donc selon toute vraisemblance une suite) arrivera dans un ou deux jours (sisi vous avez bien lu !) et il devrait être plus rigolo que celui-ci (on ne rigole pas avec la Reine !). Mais sans plus tergiverser, place au tableau de chasse de Harry*Cie !**

* * *

**Tableau de chasse de Harry&Cie**

3ème Victime : Ron Weasley.

Exécuteur/Guérisseur : Harry Potter

Cause : Depuis qu'il a posé son pied à Poudlard, notre rouquin bien aimé a été victime d'une pathologie tout aussi navrante que consternante et qui, pernicieuse, cachait son existence-même à la seule personne qui pouvait lutter contre elle, Ron lui-même. En effet, même si les symptômes étaient plus que manifestes pour son entourage, personne ne pouvait rien pour le pauvre malade, de peur d'aggraver les choses si quelqu'un avait le malheur de lui faire remarquer l'existence du mal qui le rongeait.

Cette maladie a été identifiée par Hermione (qui d'autre ?), lors du bal de Noël durant notre quatrième année . Elle a donc eu l'insigne honneur de lui attribuer un nom. La Jalousite-egocentricifiée aïgue. Oui, ca fait aussi mal que son nom l'indique, surtout pour nous qui devons en endurer tous les symptômes.

Cette pathologie est restée, somme toute assez bénigne jusqu'à notre sixième année. Mais quand l'amour, (qui apparemment ne fait pas bon ménage avec notre Jalousite) s'en est mêlé lorsqu'il a été question pour Ron d'entrer dans une relation stable avec Hermione, nous n'avons pu qu'observer l'ampleur des dégâts que cette maladie pouvait causer. Quelque chose devait donc être fait.

Et quand il s'agit de mes deux meilleurs amis, je suis prêt à tout.

Il fallait bien que je lui donne un coup (de main). Non ?

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec : L'opération a été difficile (pour lui) et douloureuse (toujours pour lui) mais nous en sommes venus à bout ! Le principe de l'opération était assez simple : battre un peu de bon sens _sur _ le corps de Ron ( plus précisément son visage). Je dois toutefois avouer que c'était plutôt la réaction du sujet au traitement qui m'inquiétait. Heureusement, la seule réaction secondaire aura été un œil au beurre noir. Et à présent qu'il est devenu un jeune homme encore plus charmant, attentionné et aimant qu'autrefois, et qu'il file le parfait amour avec Hermione, il est le premier à affirmer que cela en avait valu la peine.

Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que l'opération a été un complet succès!


	10. Les Granger

**Princesse**

**Chapitre 10 : Les Granger**

« Hermione ? » s'enquit Anna, en reportant son attention sur moi.

« Mes parents, je devrais les inviter. »

« En effet, vous le devriez. » acquiesça Anna. « Nous ferons un saut en premier lieu à leur domicile. »

« Merci. »

« Pensez-vous que ma fille aura bientôt fini de l'embrasser ? »

« Hé, Princesse ! » héla Fleur. « Gardes-en pour la lune de miel. »

Harry et Melissa réagirent dans une parfaite symbiose en agitant tous deux leur mains libres d'un geste faussement agacé, mais ils finirent par rompre leur baiser. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'être un agent hautement entraîné du MI5 pour lire sur les lèvres de Harry les mots qu'il prononça à Melissa avant de lui voler un dernier baiser et de disparaître silencieusement.

Melissa flotta littéralement jusqu'à nous.

« Heureuse ? » interrogea Anna.

Melissa hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Harry va bien ? »

« Il est parti réparer les champs protecteurs de la Reine et avoir une autre discussion avec elle. Il sait qu'il s'est comporté comme un âne bâté. »

« Si ce n'est pas paraître pour une hérétique de dire cela à une Reine et une Princesse, mais j'ai senti mes convictions républicaines s'affirmer davantage au fil de leur entretien. »

Fleur éclata de rire et m'étreignit. « Moi aussi. » me confessa-t-elle dans un murmure. « A présent, mène-nous à tes parents. »

« Très bien. » répondis-je, et je transplanai. Je n'avais jamais transplané autant de fois en une journée, et je commençai à trouver cet exercice des plus épuisants, mais en aucun cas allais-je le monter à mes nouvelles amies.

Notre maison est une charmante maisonnée de quatre chambres. Maman et Papa l'avaient obtenu pour une bouchée de pain, et avait passé des années à l'améliorer. Il vaut à présent une vraie fortune, mais ils ne la vendraient pour rien au monde.

Je n'avais pas mes clés sur moi – je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à devoir rendre visite à mes parents ce jour-là – alors je frappai à la porte, tout en hélant de façon très peu féminine.

« Hermione ? » cria en retour mon père, avant d'entendre le son d'une porte se déverrouillant. « Hermione ? »

Papa me regarda ensuite, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. « Hermione ? » répéta-t-il encore avec une légère trace de stupéfaction dans sa voix.

« Oui, oui, et oui. » répondis-je avec un sourire. « Salut p'pa ! » m'exclamai-je en l'étreignant brièvement.

Papa me renvoya machinalement mon étreinte, avant de porter son regard sur les trois blondes qui se tenaient à mes côtés. C'est rendre justice à la force de volonté de mon père ( et aussi au fait que toutes les trois réfrénaient à leurs limites leurs pouvoirs de Vélanes) que de mentionner le fait qu'il ne se transforma pas en pâte à guimauve à leur vue.

« Ai-je entendu quelqu'un crier 'Hermione' ? » questionna ma mère en nous rejoignant. « Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Depuis quand exactement, te soucies-tu de de ton apparence ? »

« M'man. » gémis-je avec un sourire. J'ai toujours pensé que ma mère était bien trop jolie pour être une dentiste, mais assez étrangement, les dents étaient ce qu'elle aimait. Enfin, les dents, et Papa et moi. J'ai toujours suspecté que le succès rencontré par mes parents dans leur opérations était en partie dû au fait que les hommes étaient contents de passer leur temps à lorgner la poitrine de ma mère pendant qu'elle les réprimandait sur le fait qu'ils ne se brossaient pas les dents deux fois par jour.

Je ne savais pas vraiment qui présenter à qui selon les normes de l'étiquette, et je ne voulais absolument pas prendre l'exemple de Harry aussi décidai-je d'opter pour une présentation sûre.

« Reine de Flandres, puis-je vous présenter ma mère, Carole, et mon père, Simon Granger ? Maman, Papa, voici la Reine, Anna de Flandres, sa fille Melissa, et proche amie, Fleur Delacour. »

Maman et Papa, parurent quelque peu abasourdis.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Anna. » dit Anna, en prenant impeccablement le contrôle de la situation. « Nous sommes désolées de nous imposer de la sorte, et Hermione, ma chère, il y a un temps et un lieu pour une présentation formelle, et ce n'est pas le cas présentement. »

« Que toutes celles qui ont été la meilleure amie de Harry pendant sept ans lèvent la main. » répondis-je joyeusement en levant ma main.

Les lèvres d'Anna s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. « Je suis prête à parier que vous étiez bien plus réservée quand vous étiez petite. »

« Elle l'était. » confirma brièvement ma mère. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Ca doit être important, parce que Hermione n'interromprait jamais Point Football en temps normal. »

« Enregistre l'émission. » conseillai-je en roulant des yeux. Ma mère est une fada de football, et je remercie les cieux chaque jour que Ron n'apprécie que le Quidditch. Si jamais il se mettait un jour au football, je me mettrais, moi, à hurler.

« Entrez, je vous prie. » invita Papa. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous recevons de la royauté chez nous. »

« En parlant de cela. » ajoutai-je. « Nous sortons tout juste du Palais de St James. »

Papa se prit les pieds dans le tapis qui recouvrait le sol du vestibule et se retourna vers moi. Je lui souris innocemment.

« Fille démoniaque. » soupira-t-il. « Très bien, va mettre la bouilloire sur le feu, tes invitées sont plus gentilles que tu ne l'es. »

Je lui tirai la langue et j'allai faire ce qu'on me demandait.

Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, c'est une tradition. Vous recevez un choc, ou bien une Reine, une Princesse et une belle jeune fille en partie Vélane se présentent à votre porte, et la première réaction que vous avez est de mettre la bouilloire sur le feu.

J'ouvrai le frigo et en sortis six canettes de Coca sans sucre – Maman, encore. Je suis pour le Pepsi, elle est une fanatique du Coca. « Du coca sans sucre, » offrais-je, en passant ma tête à travers la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le salon.

« J'en prendrai bien, s'il-te-plaît Hermione. » dit Melissa.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta Fleur.

« Anna, voudriez-vous du thé, du café, du jus d'orange, du coca sans sucre, ou de l'eau ? » demandai-je en listant toutes les boissons que j'avais vues dans le frigo.

« De l'eau, je vous prie. » répondit Anna.

Je retournai promptement dans la cuisine les commandes en tête. La bouilloire ayant fait son office, je fis du thé à mes parents – du Ceylon, naturellement, et non pas ces détritus que certains n'ont aucune honte de faire passer pour du thé – que je chargeai sur un plateau, en plus de quelques Kit-Kat de papa avant de porter le tout au salon.

Je servis Anna en première, puis Melissa et Fleur, et ensuite mes parents, avant d'aller m'asseoir à côtés des jambes de Papa.

« Vas-y, ma chérie. » déclara ma mère. « Frappe-moi. » Elle s'accrocha à l'accoudoir du canapé théâtralement.

« Eh bien, » commençai-je, « tu te souviens de Harry. »

« Oui, moi madame ! » dit ma mère en levant sa main. « Apparence ténébreuse avec les plus magnifiques yeux verts qu'il m'ait été donnés de voir, et des cheveux rebelles qui suscitent en moi l'irrésistible envie de les peigner, et en sérieux besoin d'un bon maternage ? Celui qui est le troisième angle de ton petit triangle amoureux ? »

Melissa gloussa pendant que mon visage prenait une couleur cramoisie. « Pourquoi pensai-je que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, en fait ? » demandai-je au plafond – qui ne jugea pas bon de me répondre. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ledit jeune homme va se marier et je voulais vous inviter à la cérémonie. »

« Marié ? » s'enquit Maman. « A cette jeune fille rousse ? »

« Non. » répondis-je. « A Melissa. » j'inclinai ma tête en direction de la jeune fille assise sur le canapé.

« On ne peut pas dire que le garçon manque de goût. » murmura Papa.

Melissa gratifia mes parents d'un de ses sourires les moins dangereux.

« Hermione, » commença lentement Maman, « n'étais-tu pas en train de lui chercher une nouvelle petite-amie il y a juste une semaine ? »

Je crois que j'ai battu le record du visage le plus rouge qu'un être humain puisse arborer.

« Maman. » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Rappelle-toi de la règle cardinale, ma chérie. » déclara calmement Maman. « Ne donne pas, si tu ne peux pas recevoir. »

J'enfouissais mon visage contre la cuisse de mon père pendant que j'essayais de regagner une contenance.

« Félicitations, Melissa. » congratula mon père, en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

« Merci, Mr Granger. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, les titres. » marmonna-t-il. « Désolé, nous sommes plus du côté républicain. Comme Hermione l'a dit, je suis Simon, et cette Harpie dans le coin est Carole. »

« J'espère que tu aimes le canapé, chéri. » dit Maman, « parce que tu vas dormir dessus pendant un mois. »

Je pus sentir mon père rire aux tressautements de ses jambes. Je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir me rappeler d'un moment où mes parents se sont sérieusement disputés, ils sont bien trop affairés à se moquer gentiment l'un de l'autre pour cela.

« Très bien. » dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de passer en vue toutes mes erreurs, alors je ferai court. Harry a passé ses derniers mois à émuler le Prince courant après sa Raiponce ci-présente. La pas-si-méchante Reine a finalement laissé Raiponce sortir de sa tour ce matin pour un rendez-vous avec Harry, et eh bien, vous pouvez imaginer ce qui s'est passé à partir de là. »

« Hum, non, pas vraiment. » dit Maman.

« Eh bien. » intervint Melissa d'une voix douce. « Nous étions en train de parler en compagnie de Fleur et son mari, et Harry a réalisé qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment demandé de sortir avec lui, alors il a essayé de le faire, mais s'est trompé. »

« Comment peut-on se tromper quand on demande à une fille de sortir ? » s'enquit curieusement Papa. « Je veux dire, j'y suis presque parvenu quand j'ai demandé à la poitrine de Carol de sortir avec moi quand j'avais treize ans, mais Harry ne me parais pas être le genre de personne à faire cette erreur. »

« Ahhh. » dit Fleur, « Il voulait dire : 'Melissa, est que tu veux sortir avec moi', mais est parvenu à confondre le terme 'sortir' avec 'épouser'. »

Maman et Papa furent silencieux pendant une seconde, puis Papa éclata de rire. « Une erreur tout à fait compréhensible. » approuva Papa. « Les mots sont juste l'un après l'autre. »

Je lui plantai fermement un coup de coude dans la cuisse.

« Le problème avec Harry, » soupirai-je, « c'est qu'on ne peut jamais différencier ce qui a été planifié il y a six mois de ce qui est spontané. »

« J'y ai réfléchi. » continua doucement Melissa, un sourire timide sur son visage qui me donna envie de l'enlacer sur le champ. « Et puis j'ai décidé de dire oui. »

« Je crois qu'elle tient sa folie de son père. » murmura Anne.

« C'est ce que je revendique depuis des années. » acquiesça Maman, et les deux mères partagèrent un instant 'mamans de deux filles folles'.

« Alors quand aura lieu le mariage ? » demanda Papa.

« A sept heures ? »

« Hermione. » grogna Maman. « Le moment des plaisanteries est passé. A présent, quand aura lieu le mariage, nous allons avoir besoin d'aller faire les magasins pour de nouvelles robes et toutes ces choses-là. »

Je grimaçai.

« Elle ne plaisantait pas. » assura Melissa. « Nous allons nous marier à sept heures ce soir. La Reine Elizabeth nous a donnés sa bénédiction, et sera présente, donc c'est officiel. »

Papa se leva et marcha tel un inferi jusqu'au cabinet de boissons. Il remplit deux grands verres de Whisky et en présenta un à Maman, avant d'avaler le sien d'une gorgée.

Maman en fit de même.

Papa se rassit calmement. « Très bien. » fit-il. « Y a-t-il d'autres chocs ? »

« Je sais que Hermione pense que Harry peut marcher sur l'eau, » déclara Maman, « mais comment pouvez-vous organiser un mariage pour une princesse en un jour ? »

« Oh, je la connais celle-là. » déclara Fleur, un sourire triomphant sur son visage. « C'est parce qu'il est Harry Potter ! »

Un coussin provenant du coin où se trouvait mon père vola en direction de Fleur qui l'esquiva tranquillement.

« Simon ! » réprimanda Maman.

« Eh bien, » commençai-je, « c'est bien cela en gros, Harry a aboli l'esclavage institutionnalisé des elfes de maison ce matin, et dispose d'une armée d'assistants fanatiques qui organise tout, tandis qu'il supervise le déroulement avec le mari de Fleur et le Roi. »

« Alors, pour résumer, ton ami est parvenu à se trouver la plus belle fille que j'ai vue de ma vie, convaincre sa mère, une Reine, qu'il peut organiser un mariage approprié en un jour, et vous avez fait un saut à l'heure du déjeuner pour nous inviter audit mariage, auquel notre Reine participera ? » résuma ma mère.

« Tout juste. » confirmai-je en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

« Et nous sommes invités à nous y rendre, et vous vous êtes arrangés pour nous amener jusqu'en Ecosse ? »

« Absolument. » approuvai-je joyeusement.

Maman jeta un regard à la bouteille de whiskey dans lequel la tentation se lisait clairement, avant de se redresser sur son fauteuil, et Dr Granger reprit les devants. « Très bien, comment allons-nous nous rendre là-bas ? »

« Harry produit des Portauloin qui vous y mènera. »

« Je pensais que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ statuait très fermement que seule la Directrice pouvait faire ça ? »

« Maman, Harry Potter ! »

« Je vois. » murmura-t-elle. « Très bien, nous allons avoir besoin d'un Portauloin jusqu'à Londres en premier lieu. » Elle se tourna pour regarder Melissa. « Où planifiez-vous de vivre après le mariage ? »

Melissa fronça légèrement des sourcils, et je remarquai qu'Anna paraissait également embarrassée – enfin, aussi embarrassée qu'une régente s'autorise à l'être.

« Je crois que nous avons besoin de Harry. » marmonnai-je. « Dobby ou Leena, si vous écoutez, pouvez-vous demander à un Harry avec un bandeau sur les yeux de faire un saut ici dès qu'il le peut ? »

Harry apparut près de moi, un pied sur la table basse, et déséquilibré il tomba sur Melissa qui le rattrapa.

« Très bien, qui est la personne qui a eu la brillante idée de placer une table basse ici ? »

« C'est moi, cela se marie parfaitement avec le décor du salon. » répondit Maman.

« Carole ! » s'exclama Harry avec ravissement. « J'ai bien peur de devoir révoquer mon offre de vous enfuir avec moi. »

« Mufle. » répondit Maman, en claquant dramatiquement des doigts. « Es-tu sûr ? La jeunesse et l'incroyable beauté sont appréciables et tout cela, mais on ne peut battre l'expérience. »

« Mère ! » hurlai-je. « Tu ne vas PAS flirter avec Harry ! »

« Vous savez, » commenta Harry, « la dernière fois qu'elle a usé ce ton, elle m'a fait jurer de ne plus faire de sorts en Hutt. »

Papa leva vivement la tête à cela. « Tu peux faire des sorts en Hutt ? » interrogea-t-il, l'air très intéressé.

« Plus maintenant. » se désola Harry, tandis qu'il se levait et en faisait faire de même à Melissa avant de se rasseoir, avec elle sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ? »

« Chata wnow kong bantha poodoo. »

Papa fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'était censé faire ? »

« Faire paraître Melissa un peu moins comme Aphrodite. » répondit Harry. « Et ça a fonctionné. »

« Excusez-moi une minute. » déclara Papa, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il y eut des hurlements de rire atténués par les murs, qui parvinrent néanmoins jusqu'à nous.

Ai-je mentionné que Papa ajoute le terme fanatique au sens du terme fan lorsqu'il est question de Star Wars ?

« Harry, » demanda poliment Melissa alors que mon père revenait vers nous. « Que veulent dire ces mots exactement ? »

« Continuons voulez-vous. » suggéra Harry avec espoir.

Melissa plongea ses doigts dans ses côtes, ce qui le fit se tortiller sous son toucher. Elle lui murmura quelque chose en français et Papa, qui veut acheter un domaine en Provence, s'étrangla dans son thé en saisissant ce qu'elle disait.

« Bon dieu, mon garçon, dis-lui la vérité ! »

Je ne parvenais pas à me décider si je ne voulais pas savoir, ou bien si j'avais envie de savoir afin de l'utiliser contre Ron. Cela semblait être une menace ou promesse très efficace – je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était des deux.

« Cela veut dire 'A présent tu es de la tambouille à bantha'. » marmonna Harry.

« Oh Harry, » soupirai-je, « Un bantha ressemble à un Mammouth laineux. »

Melissa rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire cristallin. « Je n'ai jamais été comparée à de la nourriture pour animaux auparavant. » déclara-t-elle.

« Tu dois savoir, » informai-je à Maman, qui regardait Melissa comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, « que Melissa a été courtisée toute sa vie durant par une flopée de personnes avec assez de poésie pour irriter une compagnie de carte de vœux. »

Maman secoua sa tête. « Harry, » dit-elle, de retour dans son mode Dr Granger. « Il semble y avoir quelques défaillances dans ton planning. Où prévoyez-vous donc de vivre, une fois mariés ? »

« Oh, j'ai fait faire rénover une de mes propriétés à Londres par Dobby et Leena. Nous resterons là-bas le temps que je finisse l'école, en faisant des sauts pour voir mes nouveaux parents tous les weekends. Il est divisé en trois appartements avec un salon en commun, et Bill et Fleur vont emménager dans l'un d'eux. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Fleur avec surprise.

Harry hocha la tête. « Bill t'en parlera plus tard. J'ai fait relier la Cheminée au Réseau International, afin que Melissa puisse traiter des affaires sur lesquels son statut de Princesse lui demande de porter son attention. Ensuite, durant l'été, nous aurons une Lune de Miel d'un mois, suivie par deux semaines de vacances aux Bahamas avec Bill et Fleur, Annie et Mike, et Ron et Hermione. »

« Vraiment ? » glapis-je. Mon glapissement fut reproduit par Fleur et Anna.

« Vraiment. » assura Harry. « Les époux et petits amis concernés vous ont parleront plus tard. »

Melissa souriait tout simplement.

« Nous ne pourrions jamais laisser, notre innocente et adorée fille, participer à un tel séjour sans aucune surveillance. » dit Maman d'une voix cajoleuse.

« Alors pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas. » suggéra Harry qui avait saisi l'insinuation.

« Merveilleuse idée. Simon, paye le jeune homme. »

« Aucune chance. » murmurèrent en chœur Harry et Melissa.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« C'est une discussion que vous pourrez perdre plus tard. » déclara-t-il joyeusement. « Alors, ai-je apaisé vos peurs ? »

Maman hocha la tête, puis réalisa que c'était un geste idiot de sa part puisqu'il avait un bandeau qui recouvrait sa vue. « Oui. A présent, nous allons avoir besoin d'un Portauloin jusqu'à Londres, et un autre directement jusqu'à Poudlard. »

« Entendu. » acquiesça Harry. « Si vous voulez bien me passer deux objets. »

Je me levai et me rendis jusqu'au sac à main de Maman d'où je retirai un rouge à lèvres et un crayon, et je les présentai à Harry. Deux sorts Portus plus tard, et il présentait les objets à Maman.

« Londres, » dit-il en présentant le rouge à lèvres, « Poudlard, » précisa-t-il en présentant le crayon. « Tenez, dites le nom de votre destination, et ne lâchez pas. »

« Merci. » dit Maman.

« Très bien, j'adorerais rester et discuter, mais les mariages ne s'organisent pas tout seuls. » Il enlaça Melissa pendant une seconde et lui chuchota, « Je t'aime, ma chérie, » avant de disparaître. Melissa parvint à se laisser tomber sur le canapé avec une grâce aérienne.

Preuve complète que c'est une Vélane.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Note : Je t'aime, ma chérie, est en français dans le texte.

* * *

**NdA **: Cette première partie est enfin terminée ! Youpi, sortons le champagne ! Bon comme d'habitude désolé pour les longues périodes d'attente, mais je suis débordé et malade ces temps-ci. Fort heureusement, le gros de la tempête est passé, alors avec un peu de chance on va pouvoir revenir aux choses sérieuses. Pour ceux qui attendent Une nouvelle vie avec impatience ou une patience résignée (tout le monde quoi !), je voulais finir cette partie pour avoir les coudées plus franches pour la suite. Les prochaines parutions seront probablement un chapitre de Naissance d'un mage, la fin de la première année pour les Parfaits Serpentards ( deux chapitres donc) et le Chapitre 18 d'une Nouvelle Vie. Ca ne sera pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais ce sont en tout cas les chapitres sur lesquels je travaille actuellement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne lâche rien, et j'espère que vous aussi ^^. Concernant Princesse, la suite ne devrait pas pointer le bout de son nez avant longtemps, le temps que j'avance mes autres histoires. Par contre il y aura très probablement des bouts du Tableau de Chasse publiés de temps en temps dans lesquels se trouveront quelques informations sur ce qui va se passer dans la deuxième partie pour vous faire patienter.

J'ai aussi reçu un coup de grogne totalement justifié sur mon système défaillant, et par conséquent totalement sadique de « Date de parution ». En effet, il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de temps en temps (souvent ? :( ) de mettre une date de parution…que je ne respecte pas. Il faut savoir que c'est un système datant de l'année scolaire dernière où je mettais la date à laquelle je prévoyais d'écrire le chapitre et donc le publier vu que je préfère tout écrire d'un coup et publier une fois que j'ai fini. Cette année les projets succédant au projets et autres travaux, mes heures dédiées à l'écriture sautent joyeusement de façon impromptue. Ce qui cause en grande partie le problème ( Je ne suis pas allé sur mon profil depuis le mois dernier).

Pour rectifier le tir j'ai décidé de préciser sur mon profil les histoires qui se verront update chaque mois et le nombre de chapitres, si je compte en publier plusieurs dans le même mois. Au moins, ainsi, vous resterez informé et ne serez pas continuellement déçus par des dates qui ne coïncident pas.

Sur ce, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année et vous présenter mes meilleurs vœux !

A bientôt!

* * *

**Tableau de chasse de Harry&Cie**

4ème et 5ème Victimes : Tracy Davies et Susanne Bones

Exécutrice (Involontaire ?) : Hermione Granger

Cause : C'est bien connu, s'il y a une chose qu'Hermione a en horreur, c'est bien d'arriver en seconde place. Aussi il n'y a rien d'étonnant qu'après mes exploits qui m'ont vu replacer en terre le Seigneur des Concombres ainsi que ses cornichons, ma meilleure amie a voulu frapper un grand coup pour ne pas demeurer en reste. Et quel coup ! Elle s'en est prise a rien de moins qu'à Susanne Bones, une charmante Poufsouffle connue pour sa grande détermination dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend (les réprésailles en faisant partie) ET à Tracy Davies connue pour…euh… être Tracy Davies ! (jeune fille à ne SURTOUT pas contrarier si vous voulez demeurer en à peu près un morceau après avoir eu affaire à elle ) Et la manière dont elle les a menées d' une main de maître, s'appuyant avec l'une comme avec l'autre des principales qualités de leurs maisons pour faire d'elles ce qu'elle voulait, ne peut que forcer l'admiration : la loyauté et l'amitié exacerbées par une petite attirance qu'elle avait pour moi dans le cas de Susanne et une sournoiserie digne de Serpentard lui-même pour Tracy (Sérieusement, user de Véritaserum comme ça en toute impunité pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait !).

Mais le tour de force, c'est bien évidemment qu'elle soit parvenue à faire tout cela en ayant les meilleures intentions du monde (me rendre heureux). Elle n'avait seulement pas prévu que je m'attellerai d'un jour à l'autre à la tâche de me rendre heureux par moi-même. Il serait donc juste d'affirmer que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. J'ai seulement à espérer que Tracy et Susanne ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur. Parce que sinon…

Brrr…

Suite à une telle performance, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner platement et à reconnaître sa supériorité. Se mettre le Seigneur des Cornichons à dos n'a rien de particulièrement terrorisant vu qu'il est aussi bête que ses pieds inexistants, mais prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de deux sorcières particulièrement douées et intelligentes et dont l'une est réputée pour être particulièrement rancunière ?

Brrr…

A cela, et étant donné que je suis loin d'être suicidaire, j'admets volontiers (comme je l'ai toujours fait soit dit en passant) qu'elle est la meilleure ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me féliciter une fois de plus pour l'avoir comme meilleure amie plutôt que…euh… pas meilleure amie (vu ce qu'elle fait subir à Ron, je ne pense pas que le simple statut d'ami vous préserve de tout danger…)

Etat après que Hermione en eut fini avec : Sur le moment, et d'après ce qu'on m'en a raconté, Tracy et Susanne ont noyé leur mésaventure sous une vague effrénée de shopping. Mais malheureusement pour Hermione, elles ne s'en sont pas arrêtées là. Ainsi, ma meilleure amie a disparu de la circulation pendant quelques heures une fois de retour de nos vacances aux Bahamas. Lorsqu'elle nous ait revenue elle murmurait des propos incohérents dont on n'arrivant qu'à distinguer les termes 'désolée' et 'chui pas une peste'.

Je suis néanmoins convaincu qu'elles n'ont pas été bien méchantes à son égard vu que Hermione était de nouveau elle-même le lendemain.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me départir de l'idée que si c'avait été un garçon qui leur aurait joué ce tout au lieu d'une fille…

Encore une fois

Brrr…


	11. Tableau de Chasse de Harry&Cie

**Tableau de chasse de Harry&Cie**

* * *

1ère Victime : Les acolytes de Voldemort.

Exécuteur : Harry Potter

Cause : Se nomment les Mangemorts : Pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas manger des morts ailleurs que chez les vivants. Parmi les morts peut-être ? A mon avis, c'était un service à leur rendre.

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec : Engrais pour plante. J'espère qu'ils sont satisfaits maintenant : ils mangent les pissenlits par la racine.

* * *

2e Victime : Voldemort lui-même.

Exécuteur : Harry Potter.

Cause : Où commencer ? Ah oui je sais : Premièrement, il ne veut pas mourir. Je ne sais pas moi, quand on a tellement peur de la mort qu'on va jusqu'à se couper l'âme en petits morceaux on ne va pas chercher les ennuis en tuant tout ce qui a prétendument moins de sang magique que soit ! Car c'est bien connu, celui qui tue finit toujours par être tué, ou quelque chose comme ça. Surtout dans les histoires où c'est moi le héros.

Deuxième cause : Veut dominer le monde. Dit comme ça, cela n'a pas l'air bien grave. C'est un trait que beaucoup de sociopathes partagent. Mais là où ces fous ont assez de sens commun pour vouloir régner sur un monde peuplé donc par extension sur des gens, Voldemort ne se rend pas compte que sa vindicte contre les moldus l'empêchera de réaliser son ambition suprême. Exterminer tous les Moldus qui représentent 98% de la population mondiale ne le laissera plus qu'avec des mutants consanguins décérébrés et amorphes qui finiront tôt ou tard par disparaître. J'admire la bêtise de son agenda.

Troisième cause : J'en ai eu plus qu'assez de lui.

Cause optionnelle : Il est méchant.

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec : Composte pour poste. Il sait ce que ça fait maintenant d'être vraiment mort. Il n'a plus aucune raison d'en avoir peur. En outre la mort l'a guéri de tous ses maux, dont sa bêtise notoire. En somme, encore un service rendu. Décidément, je suis trop bonne pâte.

* * *

3ème Victime : Ron Weasley.

Exécuteur/Guérisseur : Harry Potter

Cause : Depuis qu'il a posé son pied à Poudlard, notre rouquin bien aimé a été victime d'une pathologie tout aussi navrante que consternante et qui, pernicieuse, cachait son existence-même à la seule personne qui pouvait lutter contre elle, Ron lui-même. En effet, même si les symptômes étaient plus que manifestes pour son entourage, personne ne pouvait rien pour le pauvre malade, de peur d'aggraver les choses si quelqu'un avait le malheur de lui faire remarquer l'existence du mal qui le rongeait.

Cette maladie a été identifiée par Hermione (qui d'autre ?), lors du bal de Noël durant notre quatrième année . Elle a donc eu l'insigne honneur de lui attribuer un nom. La Jalousite-egocentricifiée aïgue. Oui, ca fait aussi mal que son nom l'indique, surtout pour nous qui devons en endurer tous les symptômes.

Cette pathologie est restée, somme toute assez bénigne jusqu'à notre sixième année. Mais quand l'amour, (qui apparemment ne fait pas bon ménage avec notre Jalousite) s'en est mêlé lorsqu'il a été question pour Ron d'entrer dans une relation stable avec Hermione, nous n'avons pu qu'observer l'ampleur des dégâts que cette maladie pouvait causer. Quelque chose devait donc être fait.

Et quand il s'agit de mes deux meilleurs amis, je suis prêt à tout.

Il fallait bien que je lui donne un coup (de main). Non ?

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec: L'opération a été difficile (pour lui) et douloureuse (toujours pour lui) mais nous en sommes venus à bout ! Le principe de l'opération était assez simple : battre un peu de bon sens _sur_le corps de Ron ( plus précisément son visage). Je dois toutefois avouer que c'était plutôt la réaction du sujet au traitement qui m'inquiétait. Heureusement, la seule réaction secondaire aura été un œil au beurre noir. Et à présent qu'il est devenu un jeune homme encore plus charmant, attentionné et aimant qu'autrefois, et qu'il file le parfait amour avec Hermione, il est le premier à affirmer que cela en avait valu la peine.

Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que l'opération a été un complet succès !

* * *

4ème et 5ème Victimes : Tracy Davies et Susanne Bones

Exécutrice (Involontaire ?) : Hermione Granger

Cause : C'est bien connu, s'il y a une chose qu'Hermione a en horreur, c'est bien d'arriver en seconde place. Aussi il n'y a rien d'étonnant qu'après mes exploits qui m'ont vu replacer en terre le Seigneur des Concombres ainsi que ses cornichons, ma meilleure amie a voulu frapper un grand coup pour ne pas demeurer en reste. Et quel coup ! Elle s'en est prise a rien de moins qu'à Susanne Bones, une charmante Poufsouffle connue pour sa grande détermination dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend (les réprésailles en faisant partie) ET à Tracy Davies connue pour…euh… être Tracy Davies ! (jeune fille à ne SURTOUT pas contrarier si vous voulez demeurer en à peu près un morceau après avoir eu affaire à elle ) Et la manière dont elle les a menées d' une main de maître, s'appuyant avec l'une comme avec l'autre des principales qualités de leurs maisons pour faire d'elles ce qu'elle voulait, ne peut que forcer l'admiration : la loyauté et l'amitié exacerbées par une petite attirance qu'elle avait pour moi dans le cas de Susanne et une sournoiserie digne de Serpentard lui-même pour Tracy (Sérieusement, user de Véritaserum comme ça en toute impunité pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait !).

Mais le tour de force, c'est bien évidemment qu'elle soit parvenue à faire tout cela en ayant les meilleures intentions du monde (me rendre heureux). Elle n'avait seulement pas prévu que je m'attellerai d'un jour à l'autre à la tâche de me rendre heureux par moi-même. Il serait donc juste d'affirmer que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. J'ai seulement à espérer que Tracy et Susanne ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur. Parce que sinon…

Brrr…

Suite à une telle performance, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner platement et à reconnaître sa supériorité. Se mettre le Seigneur des Cornichons à dos n'a rien de particulièrement terrorisant vu qu'il est aussi bête que ses pieds inexistants, mais prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de deux sorcières particulièrement douées et intelligentes et dont l'une est réputée pour être particulièrement rancunière ?

Brrr…

A cela, et étant donné que je suis loin d'être suicidaire, j'admets volontiers (comme je l'ai toujours fait soit dit en passant) qu'elle est la meilleure ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me féliciter une fois de plus pour l'avoir comme meilleure amie plutôt que…euh… pas meilleure amie (vu ce qu'elle fait subir à Ron, je ne pense pas que le simple statut d'ami vous préserve de tout danger…)

Etat après que Hermione en eut fini avec : Sur le moment, et d'après ce qu'on m'en a raconté, Tracy et Susanne ont noyé leur mésaventure sous une vague effrénée de shopping. Mais malheureusement pour Hermione, elles ne s'en sont pas arrêtées là. Ainsi, ma meilleure amie a disparu de la circulation pendant quelques heures une fois de retour de nos vacances aux Bahamas. Lorsqu'elle nous ait revenue elle murmurait des propos incohérents dont on n'arrivait qu'à distinguer les termes 'désolée' et 'chui pas une peste'.

Je suis néanmoins convaincu qu'elles n'ont pas été bien méchantes à son égard vu que Hermione était de nouveau elle-même le lendemain.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me départir de l'idée que si c'avait été un garçon qui leur aurait joué ce tout au lieu d'une fille…

Encore une fois

Brrr…

* * *

6ème Victime : Rufus Scrimgeour

Exécuteur : Harry Potter

Cause : Ce bon vieux Rufus ! Est-il besoin de préciser que son statut de Ministre à lui tout seul aura contribué à sa démise ? C'est à se demander si pour devenir Ministre de la Magie les respectables créti… euh candidats doivent passer des épreuves au cours desquels on jauge de leurs aptitudes avancées pour l'incompétence la plus affligeante et l'étroitesse d'esprit la plus inouïe jamais observée chez une créature magique (des propos que nous devons bien entendu à Hermione qui s'est attachée à étudier à fond la question). Bien entendu le Ministre élu étant celui qui aura réalisé le haut fait tout à fait remarquable d'avoir évincé ses concurrents directs grâce à son esprit brillamment étriqué et qui pour ses peines remporte en outre l'Ordre de Crétin, Bêta Classe décerné par l'Institution du Magenmagot tout aussi compétente .

Or donc, si nous en revenons à notre sujet qui lui a valu le désagrément et l'embarras que nous connaissons tous, nous ne pouvons qu'admettre que le Ministre a une nouvelle fois de plus fait honneur à son statut en m'offrant le proverbial bâton pour se faire battre. Et bien entendu, je n'oserai jamais contrarier les désirs d'une personne si estimée de la Communauté Magique !

Etat après que Harry en eut fini avec : Il semblerait cependant que je me sois si bien appliqué à la tâche que le Ministre m'avait confié à son corps défendant, que ce faisant, la Communauté Magique en se voyant totalement privée d'elfes de maisons, a considéré que tout compte fait, notre Ministre semblait disposer de qualités de compétences bien trop élevées pour le poste qu'on lui avait attribué : pensez donc, il a réussi à perdre le contrôle de tous les elfes de maison en seulement quelques secondes ! Un tel niveau de compétence chez un Ministre est tout simplement chose inédite ! On a donc procédé dans les jours qui ont suivis à le réorienter dans un poste à la mesure de ses talents… ou comme d'autres personnes à la rime délicate le formuleraient : _on l'a démis de ses fonctions avec un bon coup dans le croupion!_

En effet c'est du Weasley tout craché !

* * *

7ème 8ème 9ème victimes (tir groupé) : Les Dursleys

Exécutrices : Mélissa, Hermione et Annie

Cause : Alors là, je ne saurai dire ce qui a valu à ces chers Dursley, cette tendre famille aimante, ces parangons de vertu et de tolérance, le sort qui fut le leur. Et pour cause, s'attirer les foudres de trois des femmes les plus redoutables du monde sorcier, dont deux d'entre elles sont capables de vous réduire en guimauve pathétique d'un seul regard n'est certainement pas ce que j'appellerai un sort enviable. Reste à connaître la raison qui leur a valu un sort aussi funeste.

Sûrement, cela ne peut pas être en raison de l'accueil chaleureux au sein de leur petite famille qu'ils m'ont donné lorsque j'étais bébé. Cela ne peut sûrement pas être dû au fait qu'ils ont usé de toutes leurs considérables qualités pour faire de moi un membre à part entière de la famille durant mon enfance. Cela ne peut pas être dû aux agréables trilles de la Tante Pétunia (cette excellente femme !) lorsqu'elle m'enjoignait de préparer le petit déjeuner sous peine de quelques sévices (qui j'en suis sûr ne pouvait être qu'agréables même si je ne tenais pas vraiment à en goûter la teneur) alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Ils n'ont certainement pas subi un tel châtiment parce que l'Oncle Vernon (le meilleur des hommes !), se montrait quelque peu vif dans ses réparties et ses agissements envers moi quant survenait quelque chose d'anormal dans son quotidien. Ou bien parce que Dudley (ce cher cousin, que dis-je un frère même !) sollicitait mon concours lorsqu'il désirait faire un peu d'exercice et que, disait-il, me 'caresser les côtes' semblait constituer pour lui 'un moyen diablement efficace pour rester en forme'.Cela ne peut sûrement pas être dû au fait qu'ils m'ont laissé la commodité d'un placard sous l'escalier comme endroit où dormir pendant onze ans, en me convainquant que ce local désuet méritait l'appellation de 'chambre'.

Vraiment, je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça…

Etat après le massacre : Certains moldus s'emploient à recenser et protéger les espèces animales non magiques qui pour une raison ou une autre ne parviennent plus à assurer leur survie par le procédé naturel de la procréation. Les moldus caractérisent ces animaux comme faisant partie d'espèces en voie d'extinction. Après l'exécution publique mémorable des Dursleys par mes dévouées (à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas pu assister), il est apparu comme une évidence à toutes les personnes présentes que les Dursleys, qui étaient encore quelques instants plus tôt des personnes fortement respectables du voisinage, faisaient désormais partie de la catégorie privilégiée d'espèce animale en voie d'extinction. Mais là ou ces derniers différaient des animaux, c'était que Mélissa, Hermione et Annie allaient s'assurer que leur extinction soit aussi lente et agonisante que faire se pouvait. Et curieusement, bien que tous les moldus présents ne manquèrent pas de recenser les Dursley comme étant des animaux dont l'extinction était inéluctable, personne ne songea à les protéger…


End file.
